My Begining and End
by Yuuki Cross
Summary: Yuuki's past she never knew. But the life she once lived is far from normal. KanameXYuuki... IchijouXSeiren... AidoXRuka... KainXMaria Kurenai... ShikiXRima... ShizukaXIchiru... The HeadmasterXRemu... I think that's it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ten years ago was my 'beginning'. I don't remember anything before the age of 5. Yet somehow I don't care. Kaname Kuran saved me that snowy night. I was lost, alone, and afraid… all those feelings went away when he saved me.

**10 years later…**

Cross Academy Boarding school's shadow fell across the path. The main building was large, with big windows and a bit too many class rooms. On either side of the building was The 3 dorms, on the right was the sun dorms, boy dorms and girl dorms side by side. While on the left was the moon dorm and a little farther from it was the old moon dorm which was becoming run down.

_…Where does she go… Can't she just sit down somewhere and wait? The one day I get off and I have to look for her!_

Zero was extremely angry at Yuuki most of the time for running off and leaving him clueless. As he was passing the moon dorms, he noticed Aido and Kain coming out of the front doors of the moon dorm, and heading around to the back.

**Meanwhile on the roof of the main building…**

Resting there under the shade of a tall tree was a girl with short brown hair with bangs, and hazel eyes. She wore her black school uniform; she was lying with her hands behind her head. Sighing she kept thinking not really paying attention.

_Days like these are the ones I like the most…not too cold but not too hot either…Wonder where Zero is. The one free day I get and I have to worry about Zero watching me. He worries too much. Although the headmaster asked us to be wary of the day class sneaking into the moon dorms…but I doubt that's going to happen though._

The wind stirred her hair and it landed on her face. Sitting up quickly she looked down; the whole day class was out and about getting ready to go into town. She saw Yori before her friend disappeared into the building. Looking further she saw Zero staring in through the gates of the moon dorms. There was a long rectangle of grass between the 2 sidewalks for all of the dorms, with 2 neat rows of trees. Her gaze coming back to the crowd of people gathered in front, most were probably going into town to do shopping. She quickly stretched and lay back down, with her hand behind her head. Yawning she stared into the sky.

_This is a bit boring today, but if I go back to the girl's dorm…I'm probably going to be killed. And if I went looking for something to do… Zero would probably find me soooooo… what to do?_

**Back at the moon dorms…**

Zero still stood there waiting for more of the night class to make a move. The only thing was… no one was coming.

_What was that just now?? They aren't supposed to… leave? But they didn't. Did they...? No, focus on finding Yuuki right now… once I find her I'm gonna… Wait what am I gonna do?? I don't want to hurt her. I love her… but… but, NO don't go there. Now where is she… Wait… I'm soooooo…_

He ran down the stone path, dodging the day class students. Coming to the main building, he ran through the double doors. Into the large, elaborate main hall, off to the right was the large auditorium, straight ahead were 2 halls leading off different directions and a lobby with all the teacher's offices. He veered off to the right heading up the main stairs. There was another hallway that had all the class rooms. Heading off to the right and sprinting to the other set of stairs he headed up and around to another floor. with 1 or 2 more classrooms and the private rooms of the headmaster along with his office. He jogged up 4 more stairs to another set of double doors leading to the roof. He went through those and stopped and looked around to find Yuuki sleeping under the shade of the tallest tree on school grounds. It was 5 feet taller than all 3 floors of the school. Whenever the wind blew it played with her short hair.

_She looks so peaceful… Do I really want to disturb her? Then again carrying her would be awkward…_

Just then she stirred and slowly rose to a sitting position. That just got him extremely annoyed somehow.

"YOU… DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!!!!!!!?????"

**Inside the moon dorm…**

In Kaname's room, it was dark thanks to the black curtains over the windows. Over to the right of the windows was a desk cluttered with paper and a tall boy with longish brown hair and hazel eyes was sitting and staring at a piece of paper. And another boy across the room stood at a book shelf, he had blonde longish hair and blue eyes, closed a book. In the middle of the room was a wide couch that way ivory. There was 2 doors one to the right of the window leading to a bed room and the other door across from the window leading to the other rooms.

"Kaname, you look tired. And you never get any sleep," said the blonde boy.

"Yeah, but the night council needs the reports soon. So I don't have much of a choice," replied Kaname.

"True… Anyway I'm going to read more manga," he smiled and started to walk out but Kaname looked up quickly.

"Ichijou…"

"Huh," said Ichijou, when he looked at Kaname he sighed and asked, "What do you need Kaname-sama."

**Main school Building…**

_Oh shit. I fell asleep and Zero found me… I'm so dead… although he's been on a rampage for a good part of this week… Is it because of me?? But then why?!_

Yuuki scrambled up tripping a bit over her feet, planning on getting far away. Looking for another way off the roof other than the tree that was about 5 feet away from her.

"AND WHY ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET DO YOU ALWAYS GO OFF ON YOUR OWN?? YOU KNOW THE HEADMASTER USUALLY CHANGES HIS MIND ABOUT OUR DAYS OFF!!!" roared Zero.

"Uhhhh… what do you mean about usually?? Don't you mean he always does???" asked Yuuki half panicking. Seeing Zero flinch she knew the Headmaster didn't change his mind this time.

"…Um… I…I…well… I was just… but… uh… you know…" Zero kept trying to come up with a good excuse to stop Yuuki from expecting any thing.

Just then the Headmaster came through the double doors panting, "Hey! We have a problem with the day class…"

**Moon dorm…**

"Hey, Ichijo what's going on?" Aido asked coming over to Ichijou as he looked out the window. He had orange/brown hair and blue eyes.

"Looks like the day class are causing trouble again," said Ichijou watching the scene, "I feel sorry from Yuuki-chan."

_I wonder where Kiryu-kun went. It's either that he wants to test something out on us. Which is the reason why he went past here, or he's looking for Yuuki-chan._

Right then the disciplinary came pushing through the crowd and blocked anyone from coming into the moon dorm or into the grounds.

"Ruka… did you see anyone leave the dorms today?" asked Ichijo.

"No," said a girl with light brown hair and light hazel eyes, as she moved toward the window Aido and Ichijo were looking out of.

They were in the main hall of the moon dorms; there were 2 windows on either side of the double doors. Off to the right was a short hallway that leads to a relatively big kitchen, and a small pantry off to the left. In front of the double doors was a large main stairway and off to the right of that was 2 couches and a coffee table in between the 2. Going up the stairs was hallways on either sides.

**Outside the moon dorms…**

Zero was already there when Yuuki came running in making her way to the front of the crowd. Already the day class was trying to pick the locks to the moon dorm gates. When Zero came up and glared at them, which made them back off right away.

"Please go back to the main building, dorms, or to the front gates to go into town!!!" Yelled Yuuki

"WHY DO YOU MAKE ALL THE DECISIONS?! FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU COULD BE GOING BEHIND OUR BACKS, JUST TO GET THE NIGHT CLASS TO YOURSELF!!!!" Yelled a day class student.

"YEAH!! CAN'T YOU JUST LAY OFF THIS ONE TIME?!"

_Damn these day class girls don't they know that the night class is made up of vampires and should be careful around them?_

"THAT'S IT WITH ALL YOUR KYAH THIS KYAH THAT. DO WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO AND GIVE THE PEOPLE WHO'S JOB IT IS TO MAKE SURE THINGS RUN SMOOTHLY, AN EASY JOB!!!!!!" Zero roared at the top of his lungs. Then gave them a death glare which made them scatter and go back to what they were doing.

Yuuki punched him hard, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You don't need to be mean Zero! You could try and be nice!" Yuuki replied back extremely annoyed.

_… She can't be serious but then… she's so cute. But wait… _

He started to blush then quickly turned away. Walking away from her he quickly said "Just be sure that nothing more happens."

**That night…**

The wind blew through the open window that was open. Staring out the window Yuuki kept trying to think straight. Outside her room girls were moving around.

"I think Yuuki is hitting on all of the night class boys…"

"Yeah… And she and Kiryu always go into the moon dorms."

"Honestly, I think that Yuuki is so dense and slow that no guy would fall too hard for her… besides she looks like a middle school student. It's like her growth has stunted. Too bad she isn't smart; otherwise she has no good attributes. You think that she would get the idea but in the end… she's a nobody."

_Everything they say… is probably true… honestly no one probably cares about me. The Headmaster does… Zero does too, but they don't count, they're supposed to love me. They're family… nothing more._

Glancing down the Headmaster and Zero were carrying some heavy boxes to a storage area. Zero looked up and Yuuki saw him so she quickly walked away from the window.

**Outside the girl's dorm…**

Zero and the Headmaster both carried the end of a large heavy box. The

"Zero… are you spying on my dearest Yuuki?" asked the Headmaster jokingly

"…" Zero dropped his end of the boxes and kicked the Head master in the face. "If you think that I'm that dense then guess again… I'm just worried about her. She's seemed kind of down lately."

"Yeah, I've noticed too… if she wants to tell us I'm sure she will when she feels comfortable." replied the Headmaster while getting up off of the ground, "Now Zero can you please pick up the other end of these boxes?? Otherwise this might take all night."

That made Zero twitch and growled at the Headmaster, "You are SO…" The Headmaster gave him an innocent look which he punched the Headmaster and yelled "GET A LIFE, WILL YA?!!!!"

_I really hope she'll be alright. I do care about my precious adopted daughter. Doing these duties are trouble some and makes you the enemy of everyone around you a lot of the time._

As the Headmaster picked himself up Zero finally calmed down and picked up the boxes and waited for him. The Headmaster picked up the other side and finally started moving again after glancing one more time at the window.

**Kaname's room…**

Kaname was at his desk still staring out the window. His desk was scattered with papers and had small stacks of books certain places. He had not turned on the lights of the room so it was completely dark except for a constant light from the moon.

_Yuuki… if anyone scars her they will pay. She's been avoiding me lately and won't look me straight in the eye. She must be exhausted…If Kiryu lays a hand on her… he dyes by my hand. _

Staring at the oak desk he drove the knife through and heard the cracking of wood as it pierced the desk. Then went off staring out the window at Kiryu carrying some boxes across a vast area of grass.

**Outside Seiren's room…**

Ichijou and Seiren were standing outside her room. Ichijou was standing in front of her and she was standing also but with her back against the door. She was looking down at the blue carpeting avoiding his eyes.

"Hey, Seiren. Are you alright you seem kind of tired… you know Kaname wouldn't mind if you didn't watch his every move. There are enough people in here that nothing small would go unnoticed." said Ichijo in a kind voice.

"I know but I feel so useless if I don't do any thing," replied Seiren, a girl with blonde hair up to her chin and blue eyes. "Good night Ichijo."

As she reached to open the door, Ichijo grabbed her waist and pulled her into a tight hug and quickly kissed her cheek. "Good night."

After he released her he walked off to his own room. She blinked after him, blushing a deep red.

_What is he playing at… does he just want my blood or is it that… NO he doesn't like me like that. And on top of it…but I… I want him to like me like that but… Stop it alright but he is so…_

She stopped herself from trying to make any more excuses, and continued to open her door and walked in; closing the door behind her she looked around. Everything was where she put it that morning. Sitting down on her bed she looked at the picture of her family. She didn't really have a good relationship with her parents but looking at her smiling 5 year old sister. She couldn't help but smile.

_Back then there was nothing holding me back from smiling especially Kana there to cheer me up. At least someone believed that I could take care of myself. On top of that Kana looked up to me and never tried to push anyone on me. That was the last thing that happened. Both of them bought Hikiru over to meet me regardless of my wishes. That was the reason I decided to come here to finish my schooling with humans… Plus everyone was really nice here in the moon dorm…_

**Moon dorm kitchen…**

The kitchen was relatively big across from the door was a line of counters with breaks in between for a oven, stove, and refrigerator. Scattered across the counter was a couple of appliances and boxes. Above the counters was cabinets with a lot of junk in them that no one used. In the middle of the room was a large table a long with chairs. Aido was sitting at the table eating chocolate. Ruka and Kain was leaning against the counter a couple feet away from each other, and watching Aido completely amazed that he could eat that much in one sitting.

"You're going to get fat IDOL…" said Ruka getting angry.

"Am not. YOU'RE just jealous because YOU starve yourself." replied Aido smirking while he dodging a punch.

"Ugh, will you 2 quit it it's too late for these type of things. Plus this kitchen is too small to do any thing other than eat in it." said Kain trying to diffuse the situation brewing.

Ruka stomped out of the kitchen making sure to hurl a marble decoration at Aido. Hearing it break "You'd think she would stay and fight but oh well… more food for me!"

_Grrrrrr… that damn person! Can't he just find someway to be more mature. I mean come on all the day class students look to US... not that I like humans other than for a meal… but I can't even get that here. Somehow he just annoys me just by looking at him… but he is kind of cute…_

By the time she came out of her thoughts she was already inside her room laying on her bed. Staring at the ceiling. Quickly sitting up she looked over at her night table, a picture of all her brothers and sisters stared out.

_Kae and Rei are my favorite sisters, and Yumai and Aki are my favorite brothers. My family is larger than most and that is probably where my personality comes from. Besides me, I have 8 other brothers and sisters. Most of them are from my step-mother. Kae, Rei, Yumai, and Aki are from the person who was my original and only mother. When the others came I stopped caring and turned to trouble making. I ignored all my obligations. Coming here was my only option, thanks to the night council. Instead of disgracing the family name, I came here to help Kaname Kuran. And I fell for him but he'll never love me the way I want._

Sighing she fell off to sleep.

**Main hall in the moon dorms…**

Seeing Ruka stomp off to her room Rima sat down. She glanced outside night fell fast here. She had medium long blonde hair that was usually up in pigtails and hazel eyes. Sighing she glanced out the window.

_This is boring me to tears. There's never anything to do around here on our nights off. We might have had a small gathering but… I guess that would be too much of a problem. _

Feeling of a tap on the shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Looking back was Shiki. He had long unruly hair that was more orange than brown, with light brown eyes. He was the only one who she felt semi comfortable with. He sat down next to her and stayed quiet for a while.

"Hey Shiki… Why did you decide to come here?"

He just shrugged and continued to stare at the wall. Both of them where always randomly together all the time, probably just enjoying the company of each other

_He is… I always have enjoyed his company since I came here._

"Good night Shiki," said Rima.

Shiki stood up and hugged her quickly and said kindly, "You know that when ever you feel like you need advice or just a friend… I'll always be there."

Blushing she replied, "Thanks." And headed up the stairs and off to the right. She stopped near the end of the hallway and quickly opened and closed her door to her room. She then leaned against it trying to make sense of something…

_I really do like him but… do I really want to tell him… my brother would go crazy if he knew that I liked someone… He would probably get a friend of his to make sure that he's a 'good guy'._

She had a small smile and closed her eyes hoping to know what she wanted.

_My brother is kind of like Ichijou except for more unruly hair and green eyes instead of blue. He was always good to me, Naoki was probably worrying weather I was okay…My parents are also very good to me. Although Kohaku is a troublemaker, she looks innocent but that usually changed very quickly. My parents wants peace between humans and vampires too although this was a huge stress on all of the night class including myself put up with it, and we all ignored our carvings for blood from living humans._

Pushing away from her door she collapsed into the over large bed in the middle of the room. Staring at the canopy fabric, she quickly fell asleep.

**Back in the moon dorm kitchen…**

Kain was still leaning against the counters and Aido had sat back down on the chair and had more chocolate to eat.

"Hey Aido… you know she's going to get you for that" said Kain, He looked like Aido except he was taller and his hair was even messier.

"So? She had this coming to her. And besides she always messes with me… So that was pay back." replied Aido while snarfing down some more Chocolate.

"Aido… you sure we should've went and talked to the Headmaster when we could've just went tomorrow?"

"Yeah, besides he said he wanted it done soon."

"You do know that Kaname's going to be angry when he finds out what happened?" asked Kain trying to keep quiet.

"Yeah besides that was fun!!" Aido replied with a large smile.

_… Why does he always seem to pull me into these type of things? The nickname by all the girls… 'wild' was enough… Somehow just because we're cousins I always get pulled into these type of things… And if all those other times weren't enough… Today should be when I draw the line. I feel kind of bad for Yuuki-chan. I mean it was bad enough we were out but… going ahead and hugging her in front of everyone… Then asking Kiryu to come with him… that must have been a sight to see. I was smart and decided to go back to the moon dorms just in time. _

Yawning he started to head back to the room he shared with Aido. "Good night, Aido." heading out of the kitchen, and through the main hall. All the vampires were drifting off to their rooms. Heading up the main stairs he turned down the hallway leading left. He went down and past about 10 doors his feet hitting the blue carpet. He opened the door and flopped down on his bed. After about an hour Aido came in and went to sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again... hope you like the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**The next day…**

Yawning Yuuki walked with Yori to the cafeteria for breakfast. Both of them wore the school uniform, which was back for the day class and white for the night class.

"Hey Yuuki, you know that today is Shiroi Day right?" asked Yori, her only friend in the day class. She had a similar hair cut as Yuuki except that it was blonde, shorter and wavier. Her eyes were deep hazel mixed with a little bit of a dark green.

"Uh… no I actually totally forgot about it… so what's for breakfast??" smile said Yuuki a little too quickly with what looked like a smile. As she ran off toward the school.

_… She said that a little bit too fast… besides today is the day that girls get gifts from the boys, to make up for Saint Xocolatl's day, which I'm kind of hoping to get something from someone._

Sitting down near Yori in the cafeteria Yuuki started to eat her Ginger Stir-fry Set. She smiled happily savoring every bite. Zero walked over and sat down with his breakfast… eggs and toast.

"Hey, Yuuki. You know that everyone is glaring at you," said Zero.

"Yeah, I know. Um it's probably what happened yesterday during the day. I got chased through the school. I eventually got over to the moon dorms," replied Yuuki.

"Yuuki tonight we have to be on or guard even more than usual," said Zero quietly after Yori went off to talk to a teacher.

Sighing Yuuki replied quietly, "Yeah I know." Getting up she tossed her garbage and walked over to the class room, Zero trailing behind her.

**Sundown…**

Inside the Headmaster's office, he went on and on talking about being on their guard. It was a small room compared to all of the teacher's offices. There was large piles of papers all over the place also different books were scattered around. In front of a beat up desk was two chairs.

"Anyway, Yuuki here's your gift for being my loving daughter," happily said the Headmaster, handing her a white colored bear that was small and fluffy. Around its neck was a gold chain. "By the way the gold chain is a bracelet for you to wear."

"Thank you so much, the bear is extremely cute," Yuuki replied while putting on the bracelet.

"… Here…" said Zero looking the other way blushing, while handing her a bag of marshmallows, still in its original bag, price tag and all.

"… Um…Thank you??" said Yuuki slowly, while blinking at the bag.

Walking out of the Headmaster's office with Kiryu, neither talked and it was a bit awkward.

_I wonder if Kaname's going to give me anything… I hope he doesn't. B-but I really love him… even so we come from 2 completely different worlds. That incident 10 years ago was probably just a small accident. Even so why would he be on top of that lonesome hill all by himself? _

Startled out of her thoughts by the steady roar of the day class talking, looking out it was like an ocean of black and bits of white here and there. They pushed through the crowd, once the got to the front they moved the crowd away from the gates of the moon dorms.

A few minutes later the gates opened and the night class came walking out. Most of the boys handed their gifts to the night class girls. While that went on Yuuki busied herself with keeping back the day class girls. It was a chore because most of them were a bit annoyed with Yuuki.

**Along the moon dorm gates…**

All the boys in the night class stood there watching the girls getting their gifts and some of them like Aido, Ichijou, and Shiki were ready to kill the day class boys but held back because they're supposed to be honors students. Kaname was ready to kill the day class girls and Zero because they were causing her trouble.

… _Yuuki's avoiding me… Kiryu should be helping her but he's not…_

Glaring at Kiryu, Kaname started to get worked up. After about 30 minutes, the night class continued to walk to their class room. Passing under the shadows of the trees, he fingered the small wooden box in his jacket pocket. He was going to give it to her when Kiryu left her side; lately he has been doing it frequently.

**Roof of the main building…**

It was a cool fall night the leaves weren't falling or turning colors yet. The moon was coming up along the dark horizon. The sky was clear and a beautiful black. The wind played with her hair. Closing her eyes, she felt the coolness of it run through her hair and it helped her calm down. Opening her eyes, she heard the double doors open behind her.

Turning around quickly she said "Took you long enough Kir… Kaname?! W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" She tried to cover a blush that was creeping into her face.

"Not when you seem to be avoiding me. Besides I want to show you something." Kaname said while walking closer.

He quickly picked her up before she could complain. He whispered into her ear "Hold on tight Yuuki." With that he jumped off the roof landing with a soft thud. He turned off to the right and quickly walked off to what looked like a tall wall of bush with only a small space to go through. At that he put her down and motioned for her to follow him. Both of them walked under the weeping willow moving the thin branches out of her way trailing Kaname. Walking into a clearing was a small stream with wild flowers all around. On the other side were some smaller bushes, a few more weeping willows and some really tall oaks. Winding down the oak trees on the other side were vines with white or pink flowers.

"Kaname… it's so beautiful here… Do you come here that often?" asked Yuuki making herself look into his eyes, her heart beat rapidly beat against her chest.

"Yes, I do. In a sense this is my secret place. But I want you to know because this place seems a lot like you. It's beautiful yet at heart wild and untamed," replied Kaname.

She saw him sit down on a stone bench, she walked over and sat down on his right. She looked out trying to calm down and slow her heart beat, or at least get rid of what was now a deep red blush.

_This place is so relaxing. But I can't help but to be kind of nervous. My heart won't slow down. This is like a place out of a fairy tale. _

She stared across at the wild roses that were growing on this side of the stream.

"Yuuki, I want you to have this," Kaname said his voice soft and smooth. She quickly glanced over and saw a small intricately carved wood box.

She gently picked it up, curious as to what it was. She opened the latch and pulled off the lid. And even more carefully pulled out a choker necklace, it had a soft, worn black cloth ribbon. The pendent was a little bit bigger than an inch; it was a silver blue color and was intricately engraved rose. This showed every thorn on the steam, and every petal, she couldn't help but stare.

"Kaname… I-I can't accept this," Yuuki breathed completely stunned, at an end with what to say. While quickly glancing up at him.

"Yuuki, I want you to have it. This, along with the box. Would you deny me the pleasure of having you use it?" Kaname replied "Besides I know that you would wear it happily. Also know this Yuuki; I care about your safety. So please know that."

Kaname picked it up off of her hand and quickly put it on her. "This has been in the family for ages, and has been passed down. This looks better on you than it did my mother." He explained quietly, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. He quietly got up. "Yuuki they're probably going to be wondering where I went. I want you to come here when ever you like, which is why I showed it to you. Don't hurt yourself alright?"

All she could do was nod. She watched him walk off, her face was a very deep red and her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would explode. She blushed and was still looking at the ground.

_This was too much. He shouldn't have given me this…I would love and treasure anything he would give me. Even if it was chocolate that he bought. Giving me a stunning necklace and a place to hide is too much. And he said… that I couldn't take. What am I to him?_

Knowing that Zero was probably going on a rampage she picked up the box and left making sure no one saw where she came from.

**On the roof of the school…**

Zero was sitting down on the roof looking out for Yuuki and the day class fan girls who always seemed not to get the big idea to leave the night class alone.

_Where is she…She told me that she'd be here all night!! I DON'T GET HER!!!!_

Hearing the doors behind him open and close, he turned around quickly. Doing that he tripped over his shoes and landing hard on his back, making Yuuki giggle.

"Zero what were you doing??" asked Yuuki while she kept giggling.

"Will you quit laughing? And I was worried about…" he abruptly stopped seeing the silver blue necklace around her neck. "Where did you get that?" he asked pointing to the choker.

"Huh? Oh… this? I, um, just found it lying around my room," replied Yuuki.

Seeing her blush a deep red, he knew who gave it to her. That being known, he knew who she was with. This got him extremely angry but he force himself to not yell at her.

_How could she accept that from him? Doesn't she know to not get involved with him… but my gift was pathetic… but still I-I love her and… and nothing! Just let her do whatever she wants to do. Why should I care??_

Getting up, he turned away from her. "Yuuki, WE do have a job tonight. So can you please focus," Zero said coldly.

"Um… sure…" Yuuki replied unsure what she did.

**After lessons…**

Yuuki and Zero stood at the moon dorm gates waiting for the night class to head into the dorms. As they came into view both guardians stopped leaning against the gate and started forward a few steps.

"Goodnight everyone" said Yuuki.

Kaname saw that she was still wearing the choker, which pleased him.

"Good night Miss. disciplinary committee," replied Kaname with a small smile.

"Yuuki-chan, for your present from me to you… A… Kiss!!" Aido said with a large smile on his face, already in hyper-active mode. Before Aido got a foot away from her Kaname grabbed his sleeve, "Aido be good and leave her alone."

"Awww… you take the fun out of everything Kaname-sama." Aido replied acting all depressed.

Once inside the moon dorms Aido stopped Ruka, "Hey Ruka… I got something for you…" said Aido which killed him to say this.

"… If this is some kind of joke then you're past dead," replied Ruka.

Aido handed her a carefully wrapped small box. She carefully opened it… Inside were a few chocolate hearts.

"Just because I gave you chocolate does not mean that it's a truce. It just means that I don't want you to starve yourself…"

He hit a wall that was on the left side of the door completely going through to the other side into what was used as storage area…

"I thought you learned your lesson yesterday when she threw that solid marble statue at you. Or is that the reason why you bring that up, because you lost all of your brain cells," asked Kain.

"Oh be quiet Kain I was just trying to be nice," Aido replied as Kain helped him up.

"You have a warped definition of 'nice',"

_Ruka annoys me but somehow, she's kind of cute. Also the fact that I care about her._

"Hey, Kain… Who did you send a gift to?" asked Aido as they made their way to their room.

"Oh, well I sent a letter and had some flowers delivered to Maria Kurenai," replied Kain.

As both of them were lying on their beds both thought about different things.

"You know if my father took more of an interest in me then I might be so much more different… I probably wouldn't look for attention," said Aido quietly.

"Yeah… if my real parents saw me for who I was and didn't try to push me on different people… I probably wouldn't be here," agreed Kain.

**Main hall in the moon dorm…**

Ichijou and Seiren were sitting together on the couch. They were talking quietly. Ichijou smiled and fingered the present in his pocket.

"Hey, Seiren. I want you to have this…" said Ichijo while sitting next to Seiren, holding out a small horribly wrapped gift.

"You're not very good at wrapping things are you?" said Seiren while opening up the gift from him. She looked at what she was holding; it was a statue of a lone white wolf howling to the moon behind it.

"Seiren, you seem a lot like this. Always howling but never telling anyone what you're thinking about or what you're worried about. You do know that I'm here for you right?" asked Ichijo with a small smile.

"I think I do now… Thanks Ichijo," said Seiren with a small smile touching her lips and a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Um… I'm kind of tired I think I'm going to go off to bed."

"Let me walk you to your room, alright?" asked Ichijo, while getting up with her.

She nodded and slowly walked with him at her side. Before she shut the door, he hugged her and whispered, "Good night Seiren. With such a strong personality you shouldn't have any doubts."

He smiled at her then walked away. She quietly sat down on her bed and placed the wolf statue next to the picture of her family. Smiling softly and barely audible whispered "I love you."

**Inside Rima's room…**

Shiki sat next to Rima while she was opening a gift from him. As she lifted open the lid of the box, she smiled as she lifted out 2 ribbons with fake roses at the ends of them. She then untied the ones that she was wearing and retied the rose ribbons.

"Thank you, Shiki. I love it," said Rima while a slow smile came across her lips.

"… It's no problem… Good night Rima…" Shiki replied while getting up.

He walked over to the door and quickly looked over his shoulder and saw her blushing a medium red. He left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall back to his room on the other side of the main stairway; he walked past Kain's and Aido's room. Then slipped into his room, letting out a sigh of relief, he laid down happy that she liked her gift. He had a small smile on his face as he went to sleep.

**Kaname's room…**

He was lying on a very large bed; wearing a black collared shirt only buttoned in the middle, and white pants… he hated anything tight but still wore his uniform the way it's supposed to be worn.

_Yuuki… she's so pretty and she's not like any other girl. She's like a rose blooming in winter. And the only one my heart belongs to… I would take away all her miseries if only to see her smile at me, and say in that smooth, and clear voice my name. Kiryu is nothing to me, and is so disposable to me that I can't stand him, and I want to kill him… but he can still be of use to Yuuki._

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling until his thoughts cleared of all things negative, and thoughts of Yuuki only remained. Being with her just seemed so right and soon…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I might not update for a while because I need to make revisions on the third chapter. So let me say sorry in advace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**2 days after Shiroi day…**

Yuuki was laying on her bed half asleep with the covers pulled up over her to where only her head was visible. It was already night and most of the day class was already in bed. Sighing she opened her eyes because sleep just wouldn't come. Plus she had a feeling that she forgot something. She rolled onto her side.

_Zero was angry about me running around with a fever today… I guess I can't blame him. But still I should still be helping him tonight. But both the headmaster and Zero got on my case and made me come back to my room. _

Slowly sitting up she glanced over to her dresser, seeing the carved wood box from Kaname and the white bear from the Headmaster sitting there, and she remembered that they cared about her. She was about to lie back down when she noticed the permission slip that she forgot to give Zero.

"Oh, I should probably give that to him, before he gets angry again," said Yuuki to herself. She quietly slipped on some flared jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of gym shoes. She slightly opened the door, looking to see that no one was in the hall or watching her.

Quietly as she could she ran the short way to the main stairs, kneeling down to check if any one was down in the main hall. She didn't see anyone so she jogged down the stairs and slipped past the kitchen because she heard some talking. Coming out the door of the girls' dorm, she closed the door quietly. She then walked over to the main building, only because she was dizzy from sneaking out.

_I wish that they would have just let me do my job tonight. I wasn't that sick… although Zero was pretty angry about me hiding the fact that I had a fever of 102._

She walked into the main hall checking that none of the night class was there she walked straight ahead and to the right for the other stairs. She went up to the 3rd floor, coming around she saw Zero leaning against the wall…

"Zero! Are you ok?!" asked Yuuki in a worrying tone of voice.

"Yuuki?? LEAVE, RIGHT NOW!!!" yelled Zero, holding himself back.

**On the stairs landing…**

Feeling the urge to bite her came over him, fangs pricked the inside of his lips. He barely saw Yuuki run up to him and yell his name. He had such a strong urge and it hurt his whole body. His shaking hand pulled Yuuki's back against him and said, "Don't look." He bowed his head and licked her neck feeling the pulsing of blood and the sweet smell of her neck, unable to resist anymore, he bit down hard. The warm blood fell into his mouth and slid down the back of his throat. Her blood was sweet and irresistible to him, so he bit down even harder into her neck.

"Z…E… R… O…" Yuuki said slowly.

_I'm so pathetic and weak. But I can't stop…_

**Mean while in the Headmaster's office…**

Sitting at his desk reading manga, when he was supposed to be doing some reports for the day council, Kaname walked in and shut the door.

"Hello, Kaname. Having a boring class? Or is there something you want to talk about?" the Headmaster asked without looking up.

"How much longer do you plan on keeping Zero Kiryu in the night class?" asked Kaname, his question made the Headmaster glance up from his book.

"Kaname you really do come in at the worst times… the plot of this book was just starting to get good," replied the Headmaster, which got a dirty glare from Kaname.

_Maybe I shouldn't get him worked up tonight… especially if he already worked himself up… I am curious what he wants me to do about this though._

Kaname slammed his hands down on the desk and dug his finger nails into it making small pieces come off. "Are you really going to let Zero destroy your pacifist ideology? You have taken small precautions and treat him like a normal student…" Kaname replied angrily.

"Kaname will you stop abusing my desk? It's been through so much," said the Headmaster looking at his desk, which had duck tape going down the middle, and now gashes made by Kaname's finger nails. "Guess I really can't hide anything from you Kaname… After all you are a pureblood vampire, in a class of your own." he said giving a small laugh and sighing.

**Back at the landing of the stairs…**

Zero held Yuuki tightly and wouldn't release the bite on her neck as blood dripped down her neck and over her shoulder.

"ZERO!!!!" she yelled trying to push him away. Succeeding at that she tripped over to the railing propping herself up on her elbow, while clutching her neck with that same arm. Staring at Zero with wide eyes and her mouth partly open, not really believing what she was seeing.

_What? Zeros a-a vampire… What is this, some type of bad joke? Is someone going to jump out from behind me and yell "You so fell for it Yuuki." No this pain in my neck is no joke and the blood won't stop flowing._

Kiryu stood across from her with a blood colored luster, and fangs obviously there in his half open mouth. Letting go of her neck her hand was coated with blood, and she stood there not really believing what she saw. He took a step closer to her and she couldn't help but to shudder being afraid of him biting her again.

"No," she said, it was the only thing that she could say at that moment.

"Sorry," Zero replied, while he looked away. Blood dripped down from his mouth staining the front of his shirt, and covering his hands.

**Back in the Headmaster's office…**

Kaname stood in front of the headmaster glaring at him. The headmaster just put down his book and folded his hands in his lap.

_What is he thinking. Zero's time is drawing near to the end of his living like a human. Only minor precautions being taken, something will go seriously wrong._

"When bitten by a pureblood, that human transforms into a vampire, if that person doesn't die from blood loss." said Kaname with venom in his voice.

"Yes, that is true. But how can I be that cruel to him, I have already been cruel enough to him. He's lived hating himself more everyday now. His will to live is stronger than most… Kaname, what is it?" asked the Headmaster, seeing Kaname turn his head to the door.

"I smell… blood," he replied worried.

Kaname sprinted out of the room and heard the Headmaster call, "Kaname!!"

He followed the smell, sprinting down the hallway. He half stopped when he looked down the set of stairs seeing Yuuki.

"Yuuki shouldn't you…" he abruptly stopped seeing blood slowly flowing down her neck and staining her t-shirt. Then looked past her to see her blood all over Zero, glaring at Zero he slowly walked down and said with disgust in his voice, "So Zero Kiryu, you have been reduced to a blood thirsty beast."

He walked in front of Yuuki pushing her shoulder a little, with a look in his eyes that could kill. Yuuki saw that and ran between Zero and Kaname, but with that she got dizzy and collapsed into Zero. Kaname moved closer to her slipping his hand behind her back and catching behind her knees. Taking her out of Zero's blood stained hands, her body weak with exhaustion and her face flushed but pale.

"Was her blood so… delicious?" asked Kaname, the only answer he got was Zero looking at his bloody hand, with wide unbelieving eyes. At that Kaname gave him another glare. What stopped him from driving his hand through Zero's heart was Yuuki who was becoming conscious.

"Kana…me… put me down… Zero…" said Yuuki while she weakly tried to push him away. He took one more look at Zero and walked down the stairs. Passing the Headmaster he simply said, "Headmaster…" And continued walking.

_How could he… He will die by my hand soon when he's of no more use to Yuuki… but what I would like to know is why Yuuki was in here and not resting in the sun dorms. The Headmaster did mention that she came down with a fever… I'll ask her later._

Kaname carried her to the nurses' office and laid her down on one of the beds. He sat down next to her quietly waiting for her to come back to consciousness.

**Back at the stairs…**

The Headmaster stood in front of Zero and sighed. "Zero, it's ok. I knew that this would happen soon although I'm kind of happy that this happened to Yuuki and not to any day class students… although that's a bit selfish… and I'm sad that this had to happen to her. Zero come on let's go back upstairs so you can get the blood washed off," said the Headmaster gesturing to his office upstairs. Seeing Zero torn, he assured Zero, "Kaname won't do anything to her; he won't leave her alone until she wakes up. Besides you should get some rest too."

"What was she doing here? Why did she come?" he asked dazed.

"Probably that she forgot to give this to you," he said as he picked up a folded paper that had a few drops of blood on it.

With that he followed the Headmaster up to his privet living quarters. Quickly making sure Zero was ok he started to head down to the nurses' office.

**Nurses' office…**

_What why do I keep blacking out…I feel so dizzy even though I know that I'm lying down… and… Kaname was there what was he doing out of class?_

She kept her eyes closed because she heard voices.

"He is a danger to the day class, why do you insist on keeping him in the day class? It's not safe anymore," argued Kaname quietly.

"Kaname do you really want to make Yuuki's job harder than it is? I know the consequences of my actions might be bad but more people are needed in the disciplinary committee… Yuuki, are you ok?" Asked the Headmaster when Yuuki opened her eyes.

"… Yeah, I think so…" replied Yuuki

"Yuuki shouldn't you have been resting? Your fever got worse because of the loss of blood," said Kaname worriedly.

"Uh, I forgot to give Zero something, it was that permission slip that's due tomorrow…" said Yuuki weakly.

"Yuuki it doesn't look like either you or Zero is going to go…"said the Headmaster, then he quickly added, "I'm asking the teachers to make sure everyone behaves, besides the night class isn't going so don't worry. And Zero's fine; he's starting to calm down. Kaname you should go back to class and settle them down."

Kaname nodded while he got up. Right before he left, he looked back at her, and walked off. The Headmaster turned to her with a band-aid; quickly he put it on her neck.

"Yuuki, there are humans who have turned into vampires from being bit. Only certain vampires can. Well, pureblood vampires to be exact. There are few of them left in this world, because they don't contain even one drop of human blood," the Headmaster explained, "Yes Kiryu is one of those humans, or the specific name would be 'Level E'."

"… So you mean…" Yuuki asked confused.

"No he won't be one of them, sooner or later he will lose his sanity. From here on out it will slowly be eaten away. Yuuki I don't want you moving around on your own, nor do I want you to be alone here so Kaname's going to be watching over you in the moon dorms," told the Headmaster, "Stay here and rest Kaname will come here to get you, alright?"

She nodded and watched him leave. She was exhausted and needed sleep but after what he told her she couldn't help not being able to fall asleep. Finally after an hour she drifted off to sleep.

**Night council side…**

A single black car drove down a rain washed, deserted street; neat lawns were on both sides with large intricate fences. The car pulled in to a driveway about halfway down the street, and then stopped at the gate. The car beeped four times, and the gate opened slowly. The car slowly pulled up to the front doors of a huge mansion. The door of the back seat opened and Ichijou's grandfather came out of the car, who had kind of messed up, blond hair and a short beard; his eyes were a dark/light blue. The next one to step out was a small boy, with blonde hair also, who was not more than 5 years old. The oddest thing about him was his eyes, one was green and the other was brown. Both moved into the large main hall of the mansion.

_Kaname told us countless times to let him deal with that idiot Headmaster. Speaking of Kaname, he has me on a tighter leash than ever before… which means I have to be careful and think of how to have him not suspect anything._

"When is Shiki going to visit grandfather?" asked the boy, with a smiling face.

"Soon… but first we need to take care of that girl… she's getting way too close for the night populations comfort. She could be a problem, regardless of HIS wishes," replied Ichijo Asatoo.

"Oh, ok. I'll be in my room if you need me," said the young boy, Asatoo just nodded. He continued to walk down the hall, to check that HE was ok.

**Night class lessons…**

The whole night class was making problems for Ichijou who was trying to get them calmed down enough for Kaname, but so far it wasn't working.

"Uh… everyone please calm down, it's probably nothing," said Ichijo, trying to get everyone to calm down even for a moment.

"NO WE…" a vampire started to yell when he abruptly stopped because Kaname walked in.

"Please, quiet down and stop making a fuss… This smell is nothing so please disregard this tonight. Also I would like all of you to be on your best behavior during the day. Yuuki isn't going on the trip for the day class because she's ill. No one's going to be here… so please be on your best behavior tomorrow," Kaname explained.

_His eyes tell me that something else went on but I'm not going to push him otherwise he might get into a bad mood… although he's been in a bad mood for a long while. But still… Yuuki's coming tomorrow… but Kaname's probably not going to let her out of his sight the moment she comes into the night dorms… This might get interesting…_

"Anyway let's get back to tonight's lessons…" said the teacher, his hair was white and had grayish blue eyes and a monocle over his right eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Please if at any chapter you feel that I should put in more stuff about the different couples in this fan fiction. Please feel free to put that in a review so I can either edit the chapter or put it in the next chapter that I post. Thanks...**

**Chapter 4**

**After night class lessons…**

"Kaname, are you sure it's ok?" asked Ichijo worried.

"Yes, I'm sure. She'll be staying in my room anyway. I don't want her to be alone as much as the headmaster. Especially after last night…" replied Kaname, while he walked on Ichijo's right side.

"Then we should hurry, we don't want the day class to find another reason to hate Yuuki-chan," said Ichijo, when they arrived outside the nurses' office.

They opened the door and walked in quietly. Yuuki was sound asleep on the bed farthest from the window. Her face was flushed, but wasn't as pale as a couple hours before.

"Ichijo will you go make sure the day class isn't out yet? Come back here quickly as you can if they aren't," Kaname said quietly.

_How can she be so… naïve? She was probably worried about him, yet… she's always worrying about other people, regardless if she pushes herself too much. And Zero… I'm going to have to let him live a bit longer. _

Seeing Ichijo coming back Kaname picked up Yuuki, in his arms her body was weak and seemed small in his arms. He turned toward the door and walked out with Ichijo into the rising sun.

**7 o'clock, outside the main building…**

It was the day of the big field trip that they took every year. The whole day class was already gathering outside and ready to leave. Yawning Yori looked around the crowd for Yuuki, seeing neither Zero nor her worried Yori a bit. Yuuki had always pushed herself but this was the first time that she had pushed herself way beyond her limit.

"Headmaster Cross… where's Yuuki?" Yori asked when the Headmaster walked in front of her.

"Oh, her fever got worse last night. So I gave her a day to rest… although she may need a few more. But oh well, today is a great day… I get to see my first and only love. It is indeed a happy day, although Yuuki or Zero won't be there makes me a bit sad," replied the Headmaster, who seemed a bit happier than he should be.

She stared at him for a moment confused and he just smiled at her. He pushed through the crowd of people up to the front. "Alright can I get your attention for a moment; I need to make a couple of announcements. First of all, neither Yuuki nor Zero will be here, which means both myself and the other teachers are going to be watching you. We will not take all the abuse that the guardians take on a daily basis. Second, we expect you to be on your best behavior on this trip. Lastly, is that one of my dearest companions will be coming along, so be on your best behavior in front of him." Yori watched him from where she stood having a weird feeling.

_What exactly does he mean by 'dearest'? I wonder…_

"Anyway let's begin to get onto the buses and head out," the Headmaster yelled happily.

**Inside the moon dorms…**

_What is this? This atmosphere is… odd… come on, get up… GET UP!!!!_

Her eyes slowly opened and knew this wasn't in the school. This place was different. She barely heard it but it sounded like talking, when she was asleep.

"So you're finally up? You slept until noon," said a voice over to her right. She turned her head to the voice, and saw Kaname standing there. He wore a loose black collared shirt and white pants.

"Uh… why am I here?" asked Yuuki while slowly sitting up.

"Because the Headmaster is gone and wants to give Zero some time to cool off," said Kaname coming to sit the edge of the mattress. He felt her forehead. "You still have a bit of a fever, so you should just rest. It's also thanks to last night… Why do you push yourself so hard?"

"Because… if I don't I feel useless," Yuuki replied.

"Well just rest today…"

"Kaname?" Ichijo came in, and smiled when he saw Yuuki, "so you're finally up Yuuki-chan? You shouldn't push yourself so hard. Anyway… Kaname-sama, some reports just came today. You might want to do them soon. More are going to come in a few days."

"Alright, Ichijou… Yuuki, just rest today," Kaname said, with a soft smile. He walked out the door making sure to close it.

_Zero… is he alright? I need to make sure today. I know I hurt him, all this time he's wanted to kill himself. I'll go later once Kaname leaves his room._

Lying back down she fell back into a deep sleep.

**Field trip…**

They were in a large open field with lots of flowers. Trees completely surrounded the clearing, and the day class was sitting down on the grass eating their lunches.

"Ah, the fresh air and the bright sun, it's so nice," said the Headmaster happily.

The whole day class was bored and didn't know what to do. Then some guy, with black messy long hair and green eyes, came walking up to the Headmaster.

"Long time no see…" he said completely monotone.

"It's been too long!! I'm so happy you had some time to come here and meet my students. Which are the other people I care about," said the Headmaster.

The black haired guy gave them a death glare when the Headmaster turned his back, saying you-steal-him-from-me-you-all-die… Everyone took a step back completely freaking out.

"This is Remu… and he's my favorite person in the whole wide world…" the Headmaster said.

"I THOUGHT THAT WE WOULD'VE GOTTEN TOGETHER BEFORE THIS DAMMIT! AND THOSE TWO ADOPTED BRATS TAKING ALL YOUR TIME?? GIVE ME A BREAK… YOU NEVER HAVE ANY TIME FOR ME ANY MORE!!!! THEY ARE NOT KIDS ANYMORE… THEY CAN TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES!!!!" Remu roared without warning, while taking all his anger out on the Headmaster punching him and then kicking him halfway across the clearing.

Once that was done, he went all calm again and tried to say his sorry. While making sure he was ok. Everyone else in that clearing had taken so many steps back that they were at the edges of the clearing, even the teachers, staring open mouthed and twitching the whole time.

"Anyway I'll see you soon. Please don't make me angry again," He said warmly while giving the Headmaster a kiss on the forehead and left just as suddenly as he came.

"I'm sorry. He has a split personality but I love him. He isn't always like this… just some times," the Headmaster said to the students and the teachers standing back up.

**Kitchen of the moon dorms… **

Again Ruka, Kain, and Aido were in the kitchen. Aido was as usual pigging out on chocolate and had a glass of blood tablets untouched to the side of the table he was sitting at. Ruka and Kain leaned against the counters watching Aido.

"You're starting this again?!" growled Ruka.

"No, I am not," said Aido defensively, "all I'm saying is that you need to…"

Before he could finish the sentence a knife went flying at his head. He barely dodged it before Ruka picked up another one.

"Alright, already… can't either of you take a break?" asked Kain who was sitting there the whole time, really only there because he had nothing better to do.

Seething with rage she was about to throw the other knife. When Kaname walked in, she tried to hide it behind her leg.

"Uh… Kaname-sama, what are you doing up?" Ruka asked quickly.

"I'm taking a break from doing reports for…" Kaname stopped abruptly noticing the knife stuck in the wall. "Um… Didn't I tell you last night to behave yourselves?" Seeing both Aido and Ruka open their mouths, about to start to give excuses he said quickly, "You know forget I said anything…"

Once he walked out Ruka turned on Aido and roared; "Now Kaname-sama hates me!!!! He thinks me an idiot and too slow to follow orders."

Right after she said that she ran out, leaving him trying to figure out what he did. She ran to her room slamming it behind her. She slid down it trying to figure something out.

_Why does he have to be so… so… cute NO irritating… and… and charming… NO idiotic. Why is he confusing me, no other guy has ever broken through… and made me think about this. He's so irritatingly cute and idiotically charming cracking through my defenses like this. I can't stand it, he drives me crazy but he's making me fall in love…_

She buried her head in her hands, trying to grasp what she was feeling. She was confused, frustrated, annoyed, surprised, and angry all at the same time.

**Headmaster's private living area…**

Zero sat in the private living area staring at the wall on the other side. The room was completely dark and the furniture were just shapes. Shadows were playing through out the room.

_How could I? She was… her blood was so… I don't deserve to live…_

He picked up his 'Bloody rose' gun which was right by his hand. He put the gun to his head, and heard a click. He closed his eyes and…

"NO, ZERO!!! STOP!!!!!!!!" yelled a girl desperately.

BAM! The shot echoed around the room. Yuuki had pushed him down when he fired the shot. She gripped the gun in his had and wasn't going to let go.

"Yuuki… you shouldn't be here," Zero said in a monotone voice, avoiding her gaze.

"Zero… What were you doing?! The safety wasn't on!!!" yelled Yuuki close to tears.

He grabbed onto her wrists and changed places. Reaching down to her neck, he pulled off the band-aid.

"You heard it… didn't you? Your blood being drank by me… Aren't you afraid? Sooner or later I will lose my sanity and the next human I target I may kill," said Zero quietly.

He got off her and picked up his bag. He started to walk out when Yuuki grabbed him.

"I DON'T CARE!! Don't you get it?! I stayed by you for all these years because I cared! No one asked ME to!! NO ONE!! I did it because I care!!" She was yelling and angry, but tears were flowing down her face.

Right at that moment he couldn't take it. He tore out of her grip and punched her in the fore head. Sending her flying into the wall behind them, Yuuki fell to the floor barely conscious.

"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW YUUKI CROSS!!! AND YOU ARE JUST A STUPID ADOPTED BRAT WITH NO PAST!" Zero roared as loud as he could.

_Wait… oh… no… I shouldn't have… She's going to hate me!_

**Moon dorms… **

Kaname stood in the doorway of his bedroom and quietly laughed to himself. He stared at the bed for a moment.

_I knew she would try and see how Zero was… Knowing him…_

Kaname went past his bed and out to the balcony. He jumped out and landed softly on the grass, he ran straight for the main building and ran up the 3 flights of stairs. He got to the Headmaster's living area just in time to see Zero hit Yuuki and yell at her.

"Well, well… Kiryu-kun. First it's her blood… and now this? You know if you weren't of any use then I'd kill you right here right now… Yet now you owe her. So don't think of killing yourself or of leaving," Kaname said while he walked in. His glare cut through the darkness.

_Damn him. I really want to kill him. This is going too far…_

"Why do you care about her so much?! What is it that you want from her?!" growled Zero watching Kaname move into the room.

"Yuuki is my dear girl… the only one in this world. If your actions slip again… you will be answering to me. As for right now …don't even think of killing yourself. That would show that you're weak…" Kaname told him. When he saw Zero going over to pick her up he snarled, "Don't touch her Kiryu-kun! She's going back to the moon dorms because it's only 3. The Headmaster won't be getting back until at least 8 or later…"

Kaname picked her up, her body completely limp in his arms. He went back to the moon dorms the same way he came. Once inside he laid her back down, looking at her he made up his mind, and cleanly erased part of what happened that day.

_Zero got a reprieve… Next time I won't be so lenient. He's lucky… being able to watch over her. I worry about her everyday, only being able to see her from a distance._

**Kaname's room…**

Kaname's bedroom was overrun with the angry night class students. Kaname was leaning against the wall opposite the bed.

"Is Yuuki-chan alright and what's with the bruise on her head?" asked Aido loudly.

It was chaos in his room, mostly because he went out without telling anyone. Usually he gave some warning before going out, instead of sneaking out. Yuuki was lying on the bed in his room where all the commotion was going on.

_What am I forgetting? Something about… Zero? And what were those 2 voices… Zero and… Kaname?? He sounded angry… but about what? And Zero he… he… _

Her eyes flickered, and then slowly forced them open. She turned her head and saw almost all the vampires were in here, yelling politely at Kaname.

"Will you all please quiet down? You woke Yuuki up," said Kaname politely, while looking past them to Yuuki. "Besides, I'm sorry that I didn't tell any one where I went but that was for my own reasons. Anyway I usually go off by myself. So can you all please leave and continue what ever you were doing before."

She had a pounding headache, and everyone yelling just made it worse. Slowly people started to leave, only glancing back because they were kind of hurt by that kind of dismissal. After everyone left Kaname walked over to Yuuki, and sat down next to her side.

"Kaname-sama… why did you tell Zero off?" Yuuki asked, sitting up slowly.

"… Yuuki, I care about you. Kiryu-kun went out of line saying all those things. No one should have to hear those things…" Kaname replied while pushing her back into a laying position.

"But… Kaname senpai…"

He just smiled at her dismissing the whole incident, but in his eyes she saw the desire to kill.

_Kaname… he doesn't intend? He can't. Zero didn't… but what did I forget? Something happened. But what was it… and Kaname he… he told Zero off. Does Kaname hate Zero? Even so, why? And something about one more time… I can't be stupid any more… I'll protect myself._

"Yuuki get some rest alright?" Kaname said as he got up. "Yuuki the Headmaster got a message to me saying that they won't be coming back tonight. So we don't have lessons. Also that you're staying here tonight," Kaname added while he left. She watched him leave and closed her eyes.

_Please don't let the day class find out. Besides it's only for a night nothing happens during… why did I think of that? I just need some sleep and… and… I'll be fine._

**Midnight in the moon dorms…**

The door opened quietly making no sound a figure looked down at Yuuki. He sat down next to her. Her breathing was rhythmic and quiet. Her bangs hung over her face and her mouth was slightly open.

_Zero… he is an idiot if he wants Yuuki. He could get her hands down. He doesn't even notice how much she worries about him. My thoughts are filled with Yuuki and her safety but his thoughts… they are filled with revenge. So patience is key for right now… she will be mine soon. She'll be here in my arms safe and protected… For now I will only look on from a distance indirectly protecting her._

The figure watched her sleep, her peaceful face glowing in the darkness.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_**A snowy nigh, farther from where he should be. Looking for her, the only girl he'll accept. He never meant to fall for her or even wanted to. She was the prize for them all. Everyone sickens me. Her family wanted her out of there out of their grasp and so far away that no one can find her… First he needed to find her.**_

"_**NO! STOP!" a small girl yelled in the distance.**_

_**Blood splattered in the snow, showing darkness in the only thing pure. Him killing the vampire.**_

"_**Are you alright? Who are you?" He asked, he bent down and touched her forehead erasing everything, and making her forget. She shivered in the dark. "I'm sorry. You must be afraid and cold. Come with me, I know someone who will take good care of you." He gently smiled at her and rubbed off the drop of blood on her face. Slowly stood up and gently held her hand. Walking away he knew no one could know about this.**_

_**Coming to Cross Academy Boarding School he bought her to Headmaster Cross an acquaintance of his. **_

"_**This girl was almost killed by a berserk vampire. Can you take her in for a little while until…"**_

"_**Kaname Kuran do you think I'd be so mean? Moving her around like this would bring more trauma on her. I'll adopt her. It's cold out there… come on in…"**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

_Remembering that at a time like this… I must really be lonely…only I would do this… but she really is innocent, of everything that's going on…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

By the way Remu in this chapter and the up coming ones is just a character that I made up so he is not from vampire knight... I just thought that it would be fun to make the headmaster have a boyfriend... Thanks again, I'll try and post as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, just to remind you, any suggestions are welcome.**

**Chapter 5**

**Main hall, next morning…**

Aido sat beside Kain ranting about random topics. Kain had completely tuned him out reading a letter sent to him. Other night class students were randomly walking around because the day class students were finally back and it was loud.

"Hey Kain… Kain you listening?" asked Aido, trying to get his attention. "What are you reading?"

"Hm… oh just a letter from Maria," said Kain with a smile.

"This is boring… Aren't you going to do anything other than read?" Aido asked. "We could go and annoy Ruka… Come on Kain. You know me I can't sit around for very long… then never mind… I'm going to annoy her. While you be stupid and read… all alone… by yourself… I'm so out of here… bye," Aido said, while he walked away annoyed at Kain and mumbling something. Kain glanced at the retreating Aido and smiled slightly to himself before going back to reading.

_**Dearest Kain,**_

_**I miss you more everyday. They say by winter of next year I'll be able to go to school with you. My thoughts are filled with you and with all you tell me. I'm getting better everyday but it's not fast enough if it keeps me away from you. Seeing you only once or twice a year isn't enough.**_

_**My parents are as protective as ever and just as crazy. Right now they're probably wondering who I'm writing this letter to. But I don't care. The garden is blooming for the last time, and leaves are falling faster and faster. Winter is fast upon us. So until we meet again…**_

_**With love,**_

_**Maria Kurenai**_

Sighing Kain looked out the window at the darkness.

_She seems depressed. I feel like it's because of me. I hope she gets better; she really needs something good to happen to her. I really want to go to her and comfort her but there's too much to do here._

He sighed before he picked up a pen and paper and started a letter to her.

_**Dear Maria,**_

_**The leaves are falling here too, although there's no garden. Aido is as slow as ever. Ruka is always annoyed with him but enjoys his company. Both of them are growing fonder of each other everyday. Miracles really do happen. Kaname-sama is becoming more and more solemn. It seems to revolve around Yuuki Cross. The other day the weirdest thing happened to Yuuki. In the beginning she had no bruise but around midnight she had one on her forehead. Also that Zero Kiryu was on school grounds yet, I didn't see him once. Also that usually he comes and pounds down the door when Yuuki Cross is here with Kaname-sama.**_

_**Enough about me, you seem kind of depressed lately. Don't worry and don't rush yourself. I'm not falling for anyone else. I'll be here waiting. I just want you to get better and I'll see you soon so don't be sad. Write back soon.**_

_**Waiting for you,**_

_**Kain Akasuki**_

Finishing the letter, he put it in an envelope and stared at the wall for a minute.

_Wait a minute didn't Aido say he was going to annoy Ruka… that could turn out nasty… but maybe I should…_

"Damn! Wait… why do I care. He always pulls me into bad situations. So why should I worry if he gets thrown out a window by Ruka. I'm gonna take a break from playing babysitter," Kain said to himself all annoyed, pacing back and forth pissed off.

**On the veranda in the back of the moon dorms…**

Seiren and Ichijou were standing in the back of the moon dorms looking out at the grove of trees. Seiren glared at Ichijou for a minute.

"Ichijou… you sure we're not going to get in trouble with Kaname-sama?" asked Seiren.

"Seiren don't worry. We're still on moon dorm grounds and what we do on our own time. He doesn't care. He's probably sitting up in his room right now doing reports," replied Ichijou, watching Seiren go sit on the edge of the veranda.

"Fine… but what do you want? It must be something if you bought me out here."

"What?! I'm not doing anything," said Ichijou missing the whole point, while going and sitting down next to her.

"That wasn't my question!!" Seiren said annoyance coming through in her voice.

"Can't a guy be nice to you and spend some time with you?" Ichijou asked innocently staring at her.

She gave him a try-anything-and-die look while twitching at the same time.

_Even though Ichijo acts like a human, I still want to spend time with him. He's a nice guy and he's not completely crazy. I won't admit this out loud but I enjoy spending time with him._

"Hey, Takuma Ichijou, do you want to spend that day we get to go into town… together? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to," she said trying to cover up a blush that was creeping into her face.

"Of course, besides that was what I was going to ask you," Ichijou replied happily with a smile. "But do me a favor and don't call me by my full name?"

"Uh, sure."

That was all they could say before Aido came crashing down from a second floor window. "AIDO GET A LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!! DON'T YOU GET IT THAT YOU DRIVE ME INSANE!" Ruka roared down from the up stairs window.

"At least she didn't say anything else. Why did she have to drop me out a window? I was only trying to be friendly," Aido mumbled to himself.

Both Seiren and Ichijo were stunned and just blinked at him. Not bothering to say a word. Both of them looked at each other, "Uh, I'm just going to go. We'll talk later." said Seiren, while walking off quickly.

**Main hallway…**

Rima stood by the window, looking out at the day class filing back in from their long field trip. Earlier that day Kaname and Ichijo had taken Yuuki back to her room in the girls' dorm. Shiki came up behind her and pulled her into a hug.

"You know… you always seem sad," Shiki whispered into her ear. "Let's go somewhere we can talk."

He walked off up the stairs. "Hey Shiki. What are you up to?" Kain asked.

"Nothing," replied Shiki in a monotone voice, continuing up the stairs.

Kain looked over at Rima with a look that asked her the same thing. She just shrugged and said uncaringly, "I don't try and understand him." She followed him up the stairs and through a maze of hallways. Until they got to a hallway where none of the rooms were being used, Shiki stopped at a window in the middle of the hall.

"Shiki… what did you want to talk about. You really don't seem yourself lately. Is anything wrong?" Rima asked walking over to him.

"Nothing's wrong… I just like to spend time with you. People always stereotype me… and none of those are right. They think I'm extremely cool and don't want to know the warmer side of me," Shiki said quietly. He glanced over at Rima, who was deep in thought beside him.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. I also really enjoy spending time with you. You're probably the only one who I can really open up to," replied Rima in a quiet voice. Glancing over he saw her blushing.

"You know the reason I came here is because unlike my father, my mother has always wanted peace between humans and vampires. I'm not like my father. I'll never be like my father…" said Shiki quietly. Both of them stood there quiet, enjoying each other's company.

**Headmaster's office…**

Yuuki stood in front of the Headmaster's abused desk. He was going through his large pile of make-up work, which half the stuff he was tossing into the paper shredder and going to make the excuse that he never got half the stuff.

"Yuuki, I know you want to go back on duty tonight but you are still recovering. Also that you were clumsy enough to hit your head…" said the Headmaster sternly. "Zero's been acting oddly toward you… you don't know why by any chance."

"No. I've been trying to find out too except he's avoided me. Also that I feel like I'm forgetting some thing but I can't think of what it is," replied Yuuki running a hand through her hair. "Why did you want to talk to me anyway?"

"Tomorrow I want both you and Zero to meet someone," the Headmaster said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, okay. Should I tell Zero today after school?" asked Yuuki curious.

"Yes, if you will that really helps me out a lot. I want everything to be perfect," said the Headmaster, who became extremely hyperactive.

She walked out before he tried to get her to help him. Last time… he went crazy and was worse than her English teacher. Who actually padlocked the door so they would stay and finish everything they missed while sleeping.

It was the last class of the day. She caught Zero right before he went in. Who twitched a little wanting to ignore her.

"Zero, the Headmaster wants us to meet someone tomorrow night for dinner," said Yuuki trying to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, sure," said Zero completely avoiding her eyes and walked past her not saying another word.

_What is with him? Is this about him drinking my blood? Or about… Kaname… myself… or something else, I want to know what's going on… but he's not telling me. Why isn't he? And besides… what did I do?_

When she walked in, every girl in class surrounded her. Giving her death glares.

_… Oh no… they found out about me staying in the moon dorms… didn't they?_

"Yuuki… what were you doing yesterday if you weren't on the field trip?"

"I was taking a day off because the Headmaster wanted me to," said Yuuki, while slowly edging to the wall being cautious.

"Really is that all? WE heard that you spent the day in the moon dorms, with Kaname senpai," said one of the girls angrily.

"Oh, well it wasn't my idea. I wanted to go on that field trip…" said Yuuki, now with her back against the wall and panicking.

That whole study hall they gave her a lecture about spending time with the night class boys. The day class boys were a bit angry that now with the night class, they were being ignored. As the bell rang Yuuki ran for the door while they were distracted. Too bad for her was that all the day class girls were busy chasing her. She dodged them hiding in an unused class room.

**At gates to the moon dorm…  
**It was that time again for the night class to leave their dorms. Which when they walked out no day class girl was in sight and neither was Yuuki.

"Hey… Kiryu-kun where'd all the day class girls go off to," asked Aido, getting more depressed by the minute.

"They chased Yuuki around the school… they're probably looking for her right now… I couldn't help her because I have to be out here," replied Zero getting annoyed at Aido.

The whole night class kept walking to the school. Ruka was deep in thought.

_Why is it that he asked me that… Damn! I can't… I don't want… I want to be Aido's, no I don't. But he asked me… and… and… it's what I want. But… but… but what, I'm afraid sure but he's… ugh…why do I even have to think about this?_

She followed the rest into the building and headed up to the class room. She couldn't pay attention tonight. It went fast. The lessons had ended and they were already back in the moon dorms. By the time she needed to make the decision… She decided to try to get along with him. The only reason she pushed him out the window was because he had asked her to be his girlfriend. She stood and looked out the window not noticing anything.

Aido came walking up to her and just silently looked out the window with her. She was silent for a couple minutes, and then glanced over at him. She couldn't stand the silence anymore. She turned to him getting all worked up.

"… You know I hate it more when you're quiet… Say something?! If you're not here to pressure me then why…" he all of a sudden pulled her close and kissed her. She was unable to do anything because it was happening so fast.

_What? Why didn't I punch him… or throw him out another window? But I want this don't I?_

He pulled out of the kiss and walked off all happy, "goodnight Ruka." She slumped down against the wall. She was even more confused than before and all her feelings had become even more mixed up.

**Far away from Cross Academy…**

A woman sat on a large couch with a teenage boy standing at attention at her back. She was staring out the windows at the falling night.

"Hm… this is getting interesting. Night council wants to kill Yuuki Cross without a big fuss. No, should I say Asatoo Ichijou wants her killed. I think I should make an appearance soon," said a woman with extremely long blonde hair and green eyes. She was sitting on a couch. Everything was intricate and a bit dusty. The room itself was large with windows that stretched to the ceiling. Glancing over her shoulder a teenage boy stood there, he looked exactly like Zero except for his even longer white hair.

"Are you sure you should? Zero will know," the boy said, with disgust in his normally emotionless voice.

"Now, now Ichiru play nice. Zero Kiryu is after all your twin," she said while flipping a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Goodnight Ichiru." she got up and walked into her room closing the door behind her. She smiled slightly and went to bed.

**A mile away…**

Asatoo was standing looking out at the night. The moon was full and menacing in the distance. He had everything planned.

_I just hope Kaname-sama isn't going to go on a rampage when she gets hurt. There is a good chance this won't work… and that it'll get Kaname… but it will work. When we tell him at the end of this play… he will be glad. He won't get angry; he'll be glad and will be thankful._

"Grandfather…? You're so deep in thought I didn't want to disturb you. But someone's on the phone for you. The phone number we don't know and he won't give a name. Should we hang up?" the boy asked.

"No he's someone who can help me. Can you please tell him to wait a second and that I'm a very busy person," Asatoo asked politely and smirking a little. The boy nodded and left quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey thanks for reading. right now I'm having some problems with chapter 17 of this story... but as soon as I revise chapter 6 it'll be up. Also thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, there is a little bit of yoai in this chapter... and I'm not that good at doing yoai... so sorry in advanced. Also I forgot this in the summary that yes Yori has a boyfriend but it's not any character from Vampire knight... I made Yori's boyfriend up too...**

**Chapter 6**

**Headmaster's office…**

There was a couch in the office pushed against the far wall. No lights were on but there were two forms lying on top of each other on the couch.

"Remu, be nice to both of them. Also do me a favor, and don't get Zero worked up too much…" the Headmaster asked. Remu was lying on top of him resting his eyes. He lifted his head a bit and looked into the Headmaster's eyes.

"I would never do anything to work them up…" Remu said innocently. "You know I only want to spend more time with you. All this time I waited and now finally all that waiting paid off."

"Yeah, I know. I've missed this. Although I wouldn't have traded all those other years watching my dear Yuuki grow up. When Kaname bought her there was fear in her eyes and I knew if I didn't take her in… I would hate myself. She's the other person who I really wanted to share this with but I decided that when she grew up it would be better," the Headmaster said in a far away voice. "She was so cute then and now. She understands me more than Zero does. I sometimes wonder about him. He is the one I worry about most though."

"Then don't. Right now just let all your worries go away," he smiled at the Headmaster. He bowed his head a bit and kissed him gently on the lips.

**Front gate…**

Today was another day during the week that students could go into town. With a clip board in hand Yuuki, Zero, and Yori stood at the front gate. Zero stood at the opposite side and Yori and Yuuki stood together.

"You know when you said help… I wasn't expecting anything like this…" Yori said trying to get all these names down. She looked over at Yuuki and saw her just glancing at people getting all these names.

"Yeah but it's so much easier with 3 people," replied Yuuki, while she nodded to a group of girls waiting.

"Zero's kind of been avoiding you… Do you know why?" Yori asked.

"Not really he's been like this ever since… ever since 2 days ago."

"Oh… Is it because of you staying in the night dorms?"

"How did everyone find out about it? I don't get how that gets around," panicked Yuuki while getting annoyed.  
"Honestly I think that Remu guy is behind it… and no I'm not going to tell you. You're probably going to find out tonight," said Yori with a matter of fact tone. "Since we're done… I'm going to go see my boy… friend… no it's just a boy who's a friend. Yuuki try to fall for someone other than Kaname… you're just going to get hurt. Besides those students are different… they just don't seem normal."

With that she was gone, and Zero had already bailed leaving her there wondering if anyone was going to make her feel better. Then she remembered the secret garden. She walked down the path passing the bush wall. Yuuki walked parallel to the forest in the back. And slipped through the tall bush walls, walking in felt like a dream she missed not knowing. She sat down under a weeping willow with her back being supported by it.

_Why do I feel further from Zero than ever. I feel like I should know why but I… I don't. All I get is that he hurt me. I don't know anything, why is it that I know about some secrets but I feel further than ever. It's like no matter how strong I get I still can't get far enough through to know half of what they're going through._

"Well this is odd… I didn't think you would come here knowing I'd be here too," said a familiar voice behind her. She glanced back and saw Kaname coming toward her.

She got up quickly almost tripping over her feet. Kaname caught her gently pulling her up so she was standing. She couldn't look in his eyes, or didn't really want to. "Uh… w-what are you doing here? I thought…" Yuuki stuttered.

"I'm not much of a vampire… I don't really sleep during the day. Actually I don't really sleep much at all," Kaname said calmly with a soft smile. "You know you think a bit too much for your own good… Kiryu-kun needs to soften up. Yuuki you really shouldn't worry. Things will work out eventually."

"You said you don't come here much… what are you doing here?" asked Yuuki with a deep red blush, trying to take the focus off of her.

"I saw you over at the gate and thought you had a lot on your mind. Besides Yuuki you really don't think I'd be that mean and leave you to worry by yourself?" asked Kaname gently while slowly coming closer to her.

"Kaname-sama… I've been wondering for a while… Why… do you care about me so much?" Yuuki asked still avoiding his gaze. He kept coming closer to her until he was only a foot from her. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up enough so she couldn't avoid his eyes.

"Yuuki, I care because you are the only one who can give me warmth. Even though all these vampires only deal with me because they have to. I don't care about the world that I come from… I only care about the one that I can make for myself," He said evenly, he let go of her chin. "Yuuki don't worry too much… Goodnight, Yuuki."

He walked away leaving her standing there in shock. She glanced at her watch realizing what time it was… she was late.

"Oh no!" She half yelled. She ran as fast as she could out of there.

**Headmaster's private living area…**

"… YOU'RE telling US that… that… he's you're… you're… and him… and… WHY IN THE NAME OF HECK???!!!! That… no… you're kidding right?" Zero said almost at a loss.

"You know this is the first time you CAN'T find anything to say…" the Headmaster said happily.

"Don't think of taking him from me… OR YOU WILL DIE!!!" Remu half roared, completely ignoring Yuuki who was just standing there eyes wide and on edge.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?? WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE THEN WE CAN ALL REST HAPPY… ALRIGHT?!" Zero roared back at him. "BY THE WAY YOU CAN KEEP HIM… I DIDN'T WANT HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE… AND BY THE WAY IF YOU DO BREAK HIM YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO BUY HIM… YOU CAN JUST KEEP HIM!!"

The Headmaster and Yuuki stood there watching, "So Yuuki who do you think will win?"

"Uh, when did this turn into a fight?" asked Yuuki timidly. "But if you bring that up… um, I think that Zero would win…"

"Really? Well since I love Remu I'd place money on him," the Headmaster said getting extremely hyper.

"AGAIN I DON'T WANT HIM!!!!!!! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I?!" Zero screamed.

"Well for one you spend all your free time doing things for him. Two you're the only one who is a guy in here… except the Headmaster and me. Three YOU are the only student who doesn't stay away from him!!" Remu yelled back.

"LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!!!" Zero roared.

"I think Zero actually found someone who he can play with," the Headmaster said to Yuuki. He turned back to Remu and Zero, "Alright, alright you two… I love both of you."

"What… you… no… NO YOU DON'T MEAN THAT…" Remu yelled, and then turned to glare at Zero. Then aimed a punch at him which turned into an all out brawl, they traveled into his office, which completely destroyed it… except for the desk.

"Damn… and here I was hoping to get a new unabused desk. Yuuki do you think it's cursed?" the Headmaster asked, glancing over at Yuuki. Who was in complete shock.

"Uh… I think Zero found someone who can match his short temper…" she replied quietly still staring.

"Well whatever… I'm just happy that you two aren't getting in the way of us spending QUALITY time together…" Remu replied completely innocent.

This just pissed Zero off more than ever, he started at him again but the Headmaster grabbed the back of his shirt. Kaname walked in at that moment, which shocked him at the state of the Headmasters office.

"NO OUT NOW!!! NO ONE'S GETTING HIM!!! HE'S MINE!!!!" Remu roared at Kaname, who just stared at him with a what-in-the-name-of-heck look written all over his face.

"Remu be nice… Kaname's a friend. So don't hurt him… although I doubt you could," the Headmaster replied, with a smile.

Kaname looked behind Remu and saw Zero pouting completely worked up, and Yuuki just standing there completely amazed. "I just came to drop this off…" Kaname said calmly.

"Oh Kaname don't be shy. Please feel free to stay for dinner," the Headmaster replied.

"Ok," Kaname said, only because he felt he had to.

The rest of dinner went without a problem, except for the awkward silence and the anyone-takes-him-and-you-die glares at Kaname and Zero. Zero and Kaname sat next to each other, both of them giving glares to each other out of the corner of their eyes. Yuuki sat on the other side of Kaname completely quiet and trying to be somewhere else. Remu and the Headmaster sat next to each other, across from Zero, Kaname, and Yuuki.

"Anyway… I have things to do tonight. Goodnight Yuuki," Kaname said, once dinner ended. Kaname walked out of the Headmaster's destroyed office.

"Yeah… Uh I have things to do… and um homework… so yeah I'm just going to…" said Yuuki stalling while backing up to the door.

"Yeah right since when do you do… WAIT A SECOND!! You don't do homework…" Zero started but didn't finish because Yuuki made a run for the girls dorms.

"So Zero my dearest and only son-in-law. Care to stay?" the Headmaster asked while giving him a you-have-to-or-face-me-later look.

"…NO WAY!!" Zero said and tried to walk out… but his path was blocked by Remu.

"Since you are the only one here… you have to," said Remu innocently giving Zero puppy dog eyes. "So…SIT DOWN OR DIE!!!"

"… You brat… I have stuff to do…" Zero replied while trying to walk around Remu.

"Like what?" Remu asked innocent again.

"Uh… you know… stuff… like… watching… people… yeah… people…" Zero said trying to think of anything to help him.

_Damn Yuuki she had to bail… Why did she have to leave me here to deal with the prehistoric carnivores._

"Now, now Zero be a good boy and sit down. Please don't get Remu angry again," the Headmaster said also being innocent… but failed.

Zero finally sat down. On edge because of what was going on. Remu and the Headmaster were sitting close together and sometimes kissed. After about 7 minutes Zero made a run for the door not bothering to say anything… Remu was close behind him. As they ran through the school. The Headmaster just said "Be back soon Remu and Zero don't break him."

The longest run went on for most of the night. Zero getting back into the dorms by 1 in the morning. "If he comes near me again… he dies… no 100 feet away from me he dies," Zero said to himself not even bothering to change into his night clothes. He fell asleep after an hour being awake.

**Next day in class…**

It was class again and everyone was happily talking as the teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone please pass in your papers," the teacher yelled, while some students groaned.

Sleeping on her desk Yuuki was woken by the teacher. Who had his hand held out for her paper. "Uh… if I didn't do it you wouldn't make me make it up would you?"

"… Yes I would. So if I asked you wouldn't say no would you?"

"… Yeah…" Yuuki said quietly.

"YOU SAID YOU HAD HOMEWORK LAST NIGHT!!!!!! AND YOU LEFT ME!!!!!!" Zero roared, giving her a death glare while jumping up from his seat and stalking over to her. He started coming after her but the day class boys tried to hold him back… without much luck.

"Uh… Zero don't get mad… Please… I was just tired so I fell asleep and… and well… you know… You didn't do it either…" Yuuki said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah and you know why?! BECAUSE THAT DAMN REMU THING CHASED ME HALF THE NIGHT!!!" Zero yelled at her while getting loose from the day class boys. All the girls were thinking of helping when they decided not to if only because, if Yuuki died then they could be with the night class boys.

"Remu… thing? I know you don't like him but… do you really have to call him that?" asked Yuuki with one eye brow raised, which calmed him down immediately. It went from at each others throats to a civil conversation. That completely blew the whole class away while they stared amazed with mouths hanging open. "Besides that's what you do. So now we're even."

"… Fine…" said Zero reluctantly.

**Night class dorms…**

Kaname was lying on the couch, in the middle of a large living area that is right next to his bedroom. He was half sleeping, people were coming trying to see if he was ok. So far Ichijou, Ruka, and Kain had come around to try and get him out of his most recent moodiness.

_Why do I have this bad feeling, and it centers on Yuuki._

"Kaname…?" it was Ichijou again. "Are you alright?" when Kaname didn't answer Ichijou shifted, "Well, get some rest… you need it…"

Once Ichijou left Kaname got up and went to his desk. He wrote a letter to an ally of his that owed him a favor. Once he was done, he walked into his bedroom to take a shower.

_If anyone tries to kill Yuuki they die._

**Main Hall in the moon dorms…**

Aido and Ruka were at each other's throats again. A few feet away from the window which placed them by a wall…

"AIDO!! You are so… why did you? You don't like me like that!!" Ruka yelled while punching Aido around.

"Look I told you I wasn't…" Aido started but… he got thrown into a wall with such force that he destroyed the wall.

Kain was coming down when he saw what was happening and Ruka went right by him heading to her room. He was thinking of walking right back up to his room… but decided that it wasn't his fault so why hide. He walked over to Aido, who was getting up out of the wall.

"… What did you do this time?" Kain asked randomly leaning against the abused wall.

"I only kissed her… but then she thinks I don't like her like that so…" Aido explained to Kain.

"… I think you took some damage to you head. Honestly if you like her even after she chucked very hard objects at your head, threw knifes at you, threw you out a window and now through a wall… you're crazy for still trying to get her," said Kain while pulling Aido up onto his feet.

"Yeah maybe but she's just afraid of getting hurt. So I'm not going to give up on her," replied Aido happily while Kain shook his head not bothering to say another word.

**Headmaster's office…**

The headmaster was cleaning his office… or trying. The cursed desk was off in a corner. "Hey, Yuuki. What's wrong?" asked the Headmaster when he noticed that Yuuki was staring at the same papers for the last 30 minutes.

"Huh? Oh I've been having this… feeling that something's going to happen. It's making me kind of nervous…" Yuuki replied giving him a reassuring smile.

"Oh… well you shouldn't worry I don't think anything will happen…" he said while picking up some more papers. "Also yesterday was fun… but I wish Remu and Zero would have trashed my desk not anything else… My desk is pathetic…"

"… Yeah… fun…" said Yuuki giving him a fake smile. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because if I did you two might have gotten hurt… he kind of has a split personality… and quickly gets jealous. Also that I think that he made a game of getting Zero paranoid… so it's not that bad… although he doesn't really accept you," the Headmaster replied. "Tomorrow is the weekend and the day the vampires get to go into town so please be on your guard…"

Yuuki nodded and walked out. She had to get her paper done this weekend or else she would fail the class… which she didn't want that to happen.

_Hopefully it's like the headmaster said… that this feeling is nothing… it has to be… or… I'm probably being stupid worrying about this…_

She put the files out side his door and headed back to the sea of fan girls…

_Tonight will be the longest night of my life…_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Hope you liked the chapter... so if you want feel free to review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Going into town…**

The sun had started to set beyond the town… in the distance it looked like a complicated maze of buildings and side walks… Yuuki and Zero walked the winding path in a forest of trees into the town from Cross Academy.

"Hey Zero… remember when we used to play here…? And why the long face? This is supposed to be fun…" Yuuki said as they walked into the start of town.

"We should get back before sunset… or…" Zero warned glancing over at Yuuki who didn't seem to be paying attention. She was looking in all the shops and barely paying attention to where she was going.

"Zero the night class is in town tonight. So don't worry," Yuuki replied automatically while passing a group of them. Zero glared at Kaname because Kaname was watching Yuuki. Kaname gave Zero a smirk and walked away with Kain, Aido, Ichijou, and Shiki.

"And the Headmaster forgot to mention this detail?!" asked Zero angrily while glaring after Kaname.

Yuuki just shrugged and kept walking ignoring Zero completely. Zero kept up with her to help her run some errands that the Headmaster wanted done.

**At a café…**

A group of the night class boys were at a café without any of the night class girls because they had shopping to do. Ichijou was here because Seiren said she would catch up later.

"Hey Kaname-sama, wasn't that Kiryu-kun and Yuuki-chan that we passed in the street?" asked Ichijou glancing over at Kaname.

"Probably," Kaname replied, barely glancing up distracted by his thoughts.

"Oh ok… maybe we should have asked if she… Aido watch where…" Ichijou started to warn…

"Huh? I'm not…" he didn't finish only because he backed up into Ruka, and that dumped both of them onto the ground.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST!!" Ruka roared her temper flaring. She jumped up from the floor and knew enough to pull him out the door… only to send him flying into the alley.

Kaname sighed and got up following them out so he could talk to them. The rest of the night class girls walked over to the group of night class boys and sat down, which started back up the talking again, slowly but enough to forget about what just happened.

**A grocery store not far from the café…**

"Hmmm… we need bok choy, chicken… uh ramen noodles… also apples… peaches, rice flour, leeks… celery."

"Yuuki, you sure we need all this?" Zero asked looking in the kart calculating the chances of making it back.

"Well it's on the list… so…" Yuuki replied, looking up and down the clean isles. The store was large, had high ceilings, and was a clean white color.

Once they got everything the Headmaster needed, they walked out each carrying some of the bags.

"Hey… Zero, do you feel like there's someone watching you…" Yuuki randomly asked her voice tight.

"No… why?" Zero replied glancing at Yuuki.

"Oh, well never mind…" Yuuki said quickly, while speeding up. "We should hurry and get back to the school."

They went through the series of walkways, Zero barely keeping up with Yuuki. A shadow came into view, which made Yuuki flinch. Her heart stared to pound but she stayed where she was… the figure came into view. It was a guy, with light brown hair his eyes were covered but a smirk was showing.

"Well, well… here I thought this was going to be hard…" said the man.

_What? Who? I should run… I have to… right now…_

Yuuki turned to the sidewalk that branched off. She sprinted dropping the packages leaving Zero, somehow knowing this man wouldn't hurt Zero… She ran through the maze of sidewalks. The guy was right behind her and wasn't going to give up. She came around the bend and hit a dead-end… it wasn't a fence it was part of a building and it was at least 30 or 40 feet high. She turned abruptly and faced the man. Who was walking over to her… he drew a sword out of no where, that glinted in the light of the full moon. Her heart was racing and her hair flared around her as she turned quickly.

"Well that was a nice run… but I would have killed you quickly but… never mind that now," he said. He ran at her and drove the sword right through her heart. He pulled it out and left jumping onto a roof, not bothering to see if she died.

Her hand had moved up to where the wound was. Blood flowed over her hand, as she lifted it up to eye level. Her hand tremble, and blood came out of the corners of her mouth. Her breath came in gasps she fell to her knees. She coughed up blood, and herd it splash on the stones. She was numb all over, and didn't even feel like she had a major wound. She barely saw Zero come running over to her.

"YUUKI, YUUKI… NO STAY WITH ME… DON'T… PLEASE DON'T DIE!!" Zero was yelling at the top of his lungs, but she didn't hear him.

"I'm… sorry… so… sorry… I… I… couldn't… couldn't… save… myself…" Yuuki said, in a strained small voice. She smiled and fainted, she heard her body hit the ground. Her blood running out and her gasping breath, she couldn't move. Her eye sight blacked out but somehow was transferred into a different place. Sitting on her knees she didn't move and tears just started to fall without reason.

_I promised that I would take care of myself… but… I couldn't. It went too fast. Why did I? How stupid was this… I feel so useless._

**The winding road back to the school…**

Kaname and the rest of night class walking back to the school.

"KANAME!!!" a voice yelled frantically behind them.

Kaname turned around alarmed at the urgency in his voice. A boy with light blue hair and extremely light green eyes that had black slits instead of circles was behind him.

"What? Naoki…" asked Kaname, instantly worried about why he was rushing. The others that were with Kaname were confused with what he was doing here.

"It's Yuuki… she's hurt really, really bad… s-she got stabbed by some guy who was a vampire it looked like someone… HURRY!!!!" Naoki roared at Kaname.

"Kain go tell the Headmaster to head to the hospital," Kaname ordered him, as he ran with the boy.

Both of them jumped over roof tops to get to where Yuuki was quickly. Naoki pointed out the dead-end where she was. Kaname jumped down into there and ran over to her unmoving body. He glared at Zero and picked her up.

"Couldn't you start taking her to the hospital" he said with venom in his voice. Kaname jumped over roof tops Zero following Kaname.

**Hospital waiting room…**

Kaname, the Headmaster, and Zero sat in the silent white waiting room. Right when she came in the nurses took one look at her and made her top priority. Kaname was pissed and Zero was just as angry and worried. The Headmaster was pacing in front of both of them.

"Excuse me… are you the family of Yuuki Cross?" an assistant asked. Once she saw them nod she continued, "We did the best we could and closed the wound… it barely missed her heart. She's not dead… but she's in a coma. It honestly doesn't look like she's going to come out of it anytime soon… I'm sorry… If you want one person can stay the night with her."

"I want to stay with her…" Kaname said quietly staring at the floor. The Headmaster nodded and looked at Zero who just looked down.

"I'll go back with you… you need help anyway…" Zero said.

The Headmaster walked away, Zero started after him but Kaname stopped him, "Can I talk to you?" Zero watched him and followed him outside. One foot out the door Kaname was at his neck. "You… I told you to not to let her get hurt… yet you let her out of your sight and now she's in a coma," Kaname said seething with rage as he choked Zero. He threw him against the wall, and scratched his neck. Blood flowed down Zero's neck and chest. "What good are you to Yuuki, if you keep on letting her get hurt?" Kaname asked angrily and kicked him hard one last time. He left Zero, going back inside and heading to Yuuki's room.

Kaname sat in Yuuki's room watching her unmoving form. The constant beep of the heart rate machine told him she was still alive. There was an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, and a few IV's in both her arms. Her bangs covered her eyes and her chest rose and fell under the thin white hospital gown. The light from the moon fell across the sheet that covered her up to her waist. Kaname reached out and took her hand; as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Why did this have to happen now of all times? Please Yuuki don't die… Please live," Kaname begged her in a whisper.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Kaname-sama!" a smiling 6 year old Yuuki ran up to him and jumped embracing him.**_

"…_**Sama?? Since when?" Kaname asked her still holding her and glaring at the Headmaster. Who tried to look innocent.**_

"_**Congratulations Kaname-sama… Right?" Yuuki asked with a questioning look in her eyes, "You saved me tonight. So congratulations Kaname-sama…"**_

"_**No… It's congratulations to Yuuki because it's your birthday." He replied correcting her. She just smiled and buried her face in his coat.**_

"_**You want to get sick? Hurry and come inside!" the Headmaster yelled from the door.**_

"_**You said she was lost… can't you call me here on normal terms?" Kaname asked while he followed Yuuki up to him.**_

_**The Headmaster smiled at him and replied, "well if I did that then I would never get you out here would I…"**_

"… _**Well since I'm here… might as well stay…" replied Kaname watching Yuuki.**_

"_**Good boy… now we can finally eat." The Headmaster said getting hyperactive.**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

He held her hand lost in the memory of when she was little.

_To remember this at a time like this…back then things were so simple. Now why is this so difficult to know that she's not just sleeping. That once I go back to the school that her smiling face isn't going to be there… The person who ordered her killed will die._

Kaname went off to locate a phone to call Naoki. So he could make sure that she would be protected…

_I might as well call in for a couple more of those favors as well… to make sure no one will try to finish the job. As for right now my plans are on hold…_

**Back at Cross Academy…**

The Headmaster and Zero were quietly cleaning up his office. When Zero looked over at the Headmaster Zero saw him crying.

"She told me that she had this bad feeling yesterday… why didn't I listen to her? But I didn't know… she just blew it off too," the Headmaster moaned, his head was hung over an old photo of her, Kaname, and the Headmaster. He smiled through his tears and dragged an old bag full of photos toward him. Zero sat down next to him looking over his shoulder.

"She'll come out of this… she'll wake up one day and smile saying 'and you thought I died'. She'll live… I know she will… she has to," Zero said.

The Headmaster smiled at him and nodded knowing that would be true. "Yeah, her will is stronger than most and she has a heck of a lot more passion too," the Headmaster agreed. "You should get some sleep Zero."

Zero nodded and went out of his office and to do his job.

**Back at the hospital…**

Ichijou was outside Yuuki's room watching Kaname stay by her side. He sighed heading out. Kaname told him that he was going to stay with her.

_Yuuki-chan… she looked really bad… all those things connected to her. This reminds me of… no she'll be ok. I just feel really bad for Kaname-sama. Also for everyone in the moon dorms, his temper… is going to be extremely horrible until Yuuki-chan wakes up. Hopefully she does soon, for the sake of the whole school. Kiryu-kun and Kaname-sama are going to have very short tempers._

He walked out climbing into the car to visit his grandfather, if only to see if he was going to make his move. Ichijou had chosen his side and wasn't going to move from it. Also everyone else had chosen too. Looking out the window at the houses flashing by, he was deep in thought.

_It's so odd going back to where I wanted to get away from._

**Yuuki's Coma…**

She walked along trying to get out. "COME ON!!!" she yelled frustrated, exhausted, tired, and wanting to get some sleep. But she knew that if she slept she would never get back up again. She stumbled on getting unbalanced when a bed room appeared before her. She ran and walked into it. It had a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, the covers were pink and very frilly. There was a pile of stuffed animals in the corner and some dolls by that. A small girl lay in the bed under the covers with a flushed face and a damp wash clothe on her forehead.

_What I know this… that's me… when I was little. Are these memories going to come up?_

Kaname walked in still wearing his coat, he walked over to the sleeping girl. He watched her for a minute then took off the damp wash clothe. He bowed his head down and settled it against her forehead. The girl's eyes flickered open.

"Kaname… sama… You're going to get sick if you…" the little Yuuki said weakly, while blushing the whole time.

"No, I won't," Kaname replied as he straightened back up. "Sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep."

"… No… then Kaname-sama won't be there when I wake up…" she said weakly.

"… Then I'm going right now," Kaname replied sighing and starting to walk to the door. Before he could go any further, she grabbed the sleeve of his coat.

"No… Please stay. I'll go to bed… Please!" The small girl begged him frantically.

He smiled at her and sat down on the floor leaning against the mattress. He held her small hand. She settled herself back into a laying position as he said, "Fine… as long as you go back to sleep."

She nodded as she stared at the ceiling. Before she knew it she was fast asleep. The next morning she woke up and her hand was empty. She moved the covers away and ran out the door. She looked around and saw Zero sitting on the ground. Zero looked up and left once he noticed her. The scene melted away before her. It left her standing in the darkness again. Yuuki's tears flowed down her face; she slid to the floor sitting on her feet.

_I want to go back I don't want to be here anymore. This place… I don't want to be here anymore. What's going on without me? What do they say about me? These are my memories… so why do they hurt so much?_

She cried until no more tears came. She got back up and continued to walk straight ahead…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey It's me... I know that I haven't updated in a... very, very long while. And I'm really really sorry. Please feel free to review...**

**Chapter 8**

**2 days after Yuuki fell into a coma…**

"SHUT UP, BE QUIET, AND LISTEN!!" Zero yelled as loud as he could at the students that had been milling around.

He had a shorter temper than usual. All the students were absolutely freaking out because the Headmaster was in a deep depression that he actually dressed AND acted NORMAL!! He no longer really cared what Zero did. Kaname on the other hand was worse than that… he was completely solemn until he saw Zero or one of the vampires in the night class broke a rule. Then he would explode. Remu was also always there trying to get the old Headmaster back. Doing this completely alienated all the boys. Every time Zero saw Remu, Zero would get into a brawl with Remu. The school was completely turned around without Yuuki there.

"Yori, what happened to this school?" asked a boy standing beside her, with light brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"… Yuuki fell into a coma… So the people really close to her kind of… took a hard fall…" Yori replied fingering the necklace Yuuki gave her for a birthday. She wore a nice shirt and a skirt. "Do you mind if I go see her today?"

"Course not," he said while pulling her into a hug. "They're not the only ones who took a hard fall…"

"Thanks Hiroshi. You're a good person," Yori replied hugging him back with a small smile.

"It's the least I can do," Hiroshi said. "Then I get to cheer you up." He held her hand while walking down the winding path into the town.

"It's probably also thanks to Headmaster Cross's niece. She came here to help out. She seemed so innocent, but the second you turn your back she finds all kind of dirt on you… She scared everyone including the teachers," Yori continued. They had reached the town by the time Yori had explained about that information.

"… You sure…?" Hiroshi asked, Yori nodded while walking into a flower shop. She looked around making a decision on some blue lilies. She walked over to the check out and paid for them. Both walked out and went through the series of sidewalks to get to the hospital.

They walked into the front entrance and over to the front desk. "Hello, how can I help you?" asked a cheerful nurse.

"Hi, um… I'm here to see Yuuki Cross," Yori replied.

"… Sure let me show you the way," the nurse got up and motioned for them to follow. "She has a lot of visitors. Even though she has very little family."

She led the way ahead while Hiroshi gave Yori a questioning look. She just shrugged. The hallways were wide, extremely clean, and white. Small groups of people hung around the hallways glancing over to them as they passed. "She's over there in room 178A. Please stay as long as you like…" the nurse said as she left them to go back to her post. They walked over to her room seeing the large crowd of night class which was Kain, Aido, Kaname, Shiki, Ichijou, Rima, Seiren, and Ruka.

When they noticed her they said hi and went back to talking. She bowed and replied. She continued over to Yuuki looking for some space to put her flowers, but all the table space had small flowers some stuffed animals that over flowed onto the inside window ledge and onto the floor where they wouldn't get in the way. She placed hers onto the floor by a recliner chair.

_Why are all these people here? All of them are from night class. Why are they so concerned about her… or is it because Kaname is. It's been weird at school since she went into a coma. All of the girls say that a lot of the time Kaname's not even in class._

She watched Yuuki while she thought then headed back out with Hiroshi.

"Well she's popular," Hiroshi said.

"Yeah… I just hope she wakes up…" Yori replied grasping his hand harder.

**Yuuki's coma… **

Endlessly walking she lost track of time. She stopped resting her legs for a while. She stopped being tired a long time ago. The darkness melted away again in front of her showing a crowded street… and the Academy up on the hill in the waving trees. She ran for the image and became part of it, but only a ghost.

A 10 year old girl with long brown hair and bangs walked down the street looking for someone. She stopped for a second when a brown haired vampire stopped in front of her. He had sunglasses on so you couldn't see his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. He bowed suddenly and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her face up seeing Kaname. The vampire walked away as quickly as he came.

"Kaname-sama!!" she yelled happily turning around quickly and hugging him hard. Kaname stared at the top of her head for a second the returned the hug.

"Yuuki aren't you afraid being here alone?" Kaname asked quietly while gently pulling away.

"No, not when Kaname-sama is here…" she replied blushing. He gave her a smile and took her hand leading her back to Cross Academy.

The town blurred and faded leaving her alone again.

_That vampire… I knew I saw him before. He was the one that attacked me and almost… I can't believe how stupid I am… I should've fought._

She walked forward again. Walking ahead, she wasn't willing to give up yet. Not until she saw Kaname again.

**Night class lessons…**

"Aido don't make Kaname angry or he might actually kill you…" Kain warned. "Things have gone hay wire here… are you even listening to me??"

"Huh? Kain stop worrying about me… I'm not that stupid…" Aido replied while waving his hand back and forth. "Haven't you gotten a letter from your girlfriend yet?"

"No… she's probably busy… and stop changing the subject," Kain said starting to get sad. "Besides did Ruka reply to your question yet?"

"… Yes…" Aido said blushing.

"It was a yes wasn't it?" Kain asked. He saw Aido nod and Kain laughed at him. Ichijou was sitting in front of them.

"You held out for her for a while though… so it finally paid off?" Ichijou asked playfully.

"Mind your own business!! I wasn't talking to you!" Aido half yelled getting annoyed.

Ichijou just shrugged and replied, "I already asked Seiren… she still hasn't given me a reply so… I'm going to wait for her." He turned back around when Kaname came back in because he was in an even worse mood tonight.

"Alright please get to work on this new project…" the teacher passing out information.

Kaname didn't join the discussion at all that night, he just stared out the window toward the town.

**Back at the hospital…**

"Yuuki… if you wake up… I promise that I'll be a normal person, if you just wake back up… I'll listen to you better and not take your sixth sense for granted… If you wake up I won't take you for granted…" the Headmaster begged her while tears silently rolled down his cheeks while he held her hand the whole time.

"Uncle… why do you care so much about her?" asked his niece; she had blonde shoulder length hair and hazel eyes.

"Rei… it's because she's a part of my family, also because I took her in… I was supposed to protect her. I let her down," the Headmaster replied as he hung his head.

"… Do you have good memories with her??" Rei asked curious about Yuuki.

"Yes… all these flowers remind me of when I took her and Kaname on a picnic. She was about 7 and was still extremely wild. Kaname danced with her in that field. It wasn't very graceful but it was funny and cute," he replied with a small smile on his face.

"Uncle you know we have that new student coming in a week?"

"Yes I know…" the Headmaster replied, getting up. "Yuuki… I believe in you so please get up. So much is going on…"

**A few miles away…**

"Ichiru why are you in such a bad mood?" asked Shizuka, she was standing looking out of a window.

"… Kaname Kuran still is on his rampage… what are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" Ichiru argued, standing by her.

"… Ichiru do you really think that he's going to calm down before she comes out of her coma? Or is it that… you care about me?" Shizuka asked glancing at him. He had a small blush starting. She smiled and walked toward him. "If you do… I'll let you begin your life as a vampire… If you want."

His heart skipped a beat as she stopped only a half foot in front of him. He nodded and replied, "Is it that obvious?"

She smiled at him replying, "You know I vowed never to fall for a human after last time… but I can't help but see you and want you…" She moved closer to him. Stopping she asked him once more, "Are you sure you want this?"

He nodded; she stood on her tip-toes to get her mouth near his neck. She grabbed his arms to support herself. Her long hair fell into her face as she licked his neck. Shizuka gently bit down, blood flowing as she drank it. It took barely 2 minutes but she moved back away from him as a drop of blood came off of her fang. He fainted almost hitting the floor when Shizuka grabbed him. She watched him with a soft smile.

_… This time it's going to be different. I'm going to protect him… I'll give him my blood once he wakes back up… but what about Zero?? Oh well, I'll decide that later. Right now he's all that matters._

**An hour a way…**

"I TOLD YOU TO KILL HER!! NOT PUT HER IN A COMA!!" Asatoo roared at the brown haired vampire standing in front of him.

"Yes, I know that… but I couldn't stick around any later thanks to the guy Kaname told to help him… I would have got caught and you would have to deal with Kaname on your door step the next morning," he replied trying to stay calm.

"What about at the hospital?" Asatoo asked in a strained kind voice.

"No way I could have gotten in there unnoticed and walked out unharmed… Kaname called in a few more favors than just that blue haired kid…" he replied.

"… Fine… you get a reprieve this time Makai. Don't let this happen again."

Makai bowed and walked out. Asatoo punched the wall and his hand went right through.

"Darling…? Are you alright you seem stressed," said a woman in a long black ruffled dress. Her hair was a golden brown down to the middle of her back and her eyes were bluish green.

"Huh oh I'm fine. I'm just having a stressful night," he said with a small smile. "But it's better now that you're here."

She laughed, "Ever since we got married… you've always flattered me more than my own good."

"Ah, that's right…" he replied grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. "It's because I love you that much."

"Alright, HE needs you… or should I say have a talk with you…" She replied dampening Asatoo's mood in an instant.

**After night class lessons…**

"Kain is Maria actually coming here to attend class?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah… I think so…" Kain replied in complete shock.

Ruka was sitting next to Aido. "Ruka come on… this is boring," wined Aido. Which she hit him over the head with a dictionary randomly left on the table in the main hall.

He wasn't really listening to anyone and he was just staring at the letter. He shook his head and turned to Ruka. "So where did Kaname…" Kain started to ask but Ruka answered it before he could complete the thought…

"He went back to the hospital. I just hope he bought a coat with him. It's starting to get really cold," said Ruka in a worried voice. Aido glanced over at her and put his arm around her shoulders.

**Hospital again…**

"Yuuki… you know I miss you. The weather is getting colder… Just like 10 years ago. Your birthday is coming up…" Kaname randomly said to her, waiting for any reaction from her.

Just then the first snow flakes started to fall, slowly at first then faster and faster.

_Yuuki… if you really do die… What will I do? The school will never be the same…_

He sighed and felt like the world was coming to the end…

_If she dies… then so will I. It was only yesterday that she would run into my arms. That night that I found her seems so long ago… this hurts so much more._


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright... i know I was really bad getting this updated and I'm so sorry I just had so much junk going on... still do but things have calmed down a bit. First it was vacation with my family then it was never being home... then it was too much homework... so I'm sorry this story is far from being over... I have around 16 chapters... but I'm going over them to see what I want to edit out and spelling and all that so I apologize and from now on I'll try and be better with getting it updated at least two or 3 times a month. SORRY AGAIN... I promise that I'll be better.**

**Chapter 9**

**Moon dorms main hall, a week later…**

Kain, Aido, Ruka, and Ichijou were sitting on the couches around the coffee table. Ichijou had a cup of tea in his hand and was smiling as usual.

"I've been wondering why … dorm president Kuran makes me take care of all the troublesome stuff…?" Kain randomly said with a blank face. While saying 'gang leader under his breath... unfortunately with a house full of vampires things like that really don't go unnoticed.

"GANG LEADER?! GANG LEADER?! BE MORE RESPECTFUL KAIN!" Ruka roared at him while giving him a death glare.

"Yeah that could be…" Ichijou replied smiling at him.

"Yeah Kain don't call him that it's rude!! Kaname-sama is handsome, well-behaved, and a perfect honor student… Calling him gang leader would ruin his image… so… at least call him SUPREME GANG LEADER!!" Aido joined in, getting serious.

Ruka slowly turned her head and growled, "Even though you're my boyfriend it doesn't excuse you from my wrath of calling Kaname-sama that even though he's not here." She got up and sent him flying off the couch without even a second thought.

"Ruka… you made me spill my tea…" Ichijou said getting depressed while he stared at the broken pieces.

"And YOU, YOU call yourself VICE-DORM PRESIDENT?! You just let AIDO call him that," Ruka seethed, turning on him making him back off.

"Ruka… please… be nice… I'm begging you… it's going to be my birthday soon… PLEASE?!" Ichijou started to beg, completely mortified of her at the moment.

"… Fine, since I like annoying Aido… same with you Kain," Ruka replied giving them a leave-now-or-else look.

Both Kain and Ichijo looked at her then at each other… paused for a moment then ran as fast as they could up the stairs stumbled twice. Aido stared at her with a questioning look. She glance at him and just sat down again on the couch, completely ignoring him.

**In the hallway where Kaname's room is…**

Seiren, Rima, and Shiki were trying to change Maria's mind on going to see Kaname. Which all three of them were failing miserably.

"Look he's in an extremely bad mood today. I'm sure he won't be in a better mood for a while… so PLEASE don't go. There's a good chance you won't come back alive…" Seiren tried her eyes begging her. She had cut Maria off but… she pushed through.

"Please, I bet he's fine. Anyway why would he be in a bad mood?" Maria asked starting to get annoyed at them.

All of them wanted to say something but thought against it because if Kaname found out… He wouldn't be happy. They panicked because she knocked on his door, they waited a second and started to run down the hall freaking out.

"Kaname-sama??" Maria called, she opened the door and no one was there.

**At the hospital…**

Kaname and the Headmaster sat by Yuuki's bed watching her. The IV's in her arms were new thanks to the nurses coming in and out of her room.

"Kaname she needs to know her past," the Headmaster said randomly, he glanced over to Kaname. Kaname kept watching her for a minute.

"… If she knew… I'm afraid she would hate me… I can't take that. Not from her," Kaname replied, he glanced at the Headmaster who saw the pain of seeing her like this in his eyes. Only the Headmaster knew who had killed his parents and helped Kaname kill them. Kaname wore a mask so deep that no one knew who he really was.

"Kaname… what is she to you?" the Headmaster asked, while looking back at Yuuki.

"… The only girl that I'll accept into my heart, the only one who can see the real me… and the only one that I care about… if I tell her I'm going to make sure that… that she won't hate me," Kaname answered with more passion that he had ever felt coming through his voice. "The person that did this to her… will die… I will not let them get away…" Kaname was seething with rage by now.

"… Figured as much, if you don't mind could you include me into when you go kill the bastard. Kaname I hope you know that you're going to have to kill everyone that despises a pureblood vampire marring a human…" the Headmaster said with an evil smile. "Although Zero won't be too happy about you making her a vampire…" Kaname twitched when he heard Zero's name but said nothing.

"… This is Zero's fault if he protected her… this might have never happened," Kaname growled.

"Kaname be nice to Zero… Kaname do you think that you could come to classes just for a week, this week?" The headmaster looked at Kaname and said quickly, "Don't lie about no one being here to guard her… I know you called in for a few more favors."

The Headmaster got up and motioned for Kaname to follow him. They walked through the deserted hospital, and made their way out to the Headmaster's car. Kaname took on last glance at the building and got into the car.

_Yuuki please wake up soon… if you do, I'll stop waiting and just ask you…_

**Back in the main hall…**

Aido had finally sat down next to Ruka again. He was a bit on edge from what happened before but he wasn't going to runaway from her.

"Things are so messed up around here… DAMN!! Aido my… father wants to meet you because he somehow found out about… us," Ruka said, her head was resting in her hands and it looked like she was crying. "I just got the letter this morning…"

Aido came closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "Ruka, it'll be alright. What's wrong with your family? They seem like they care." She looked up at him and he wiped off her tears. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I may be slow and at times a complete clown but… I don't want you to be this sad."

"It's not that… My family… isn't my REAL family. At least I don't consider it that. I have a step mother. My real mother died when I was… 6 years old. There's only four others, the rest are step brothers and sisters. I acted up all the time and ignored them. In the end, this is where I ended up. I thought it was a curse but… meeting you… wasn't," she said quietly blushing at the end. "I'm sorry… I should've told you before."

Aido smiled in that hyperactive way and replied, "Well since I'm such a nice and forgiving person… when do they want to meet me?"

"The 30th of December. By the way… don't push your luck," she retorted. "Even though you're annoying… I still love you."

**Night class lessons…**

Maria was sitting across the room staring at Kaname. Kaname was standing with his back to the window in the middle of the classroom along with Ichijou who was leaning against the wall. Kain, Aido, Ruka, Shiki, and Rima were sitting in a large group in front of Kaname.

"Hey… Kain, what's with your girlfriend? She's not exactly like the girl who we met last year… and she kind of… oh I don't know… scares me," Aido said flatly looking across the room at her.

"I don't know. She's changed and… and I miss the way she used to be," Kain said sadly with a frown on his face.

"… Hey Rima and Shiki… you guys are still models right?" Ruka asked randomly trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Yeah," both said at the same time.

"We're just not getting too many jobs… recently," Rima explained blushing a little. Shiki just nodded and stayed quiet.

Sighing she came walking up to Kaname, "Is this all we do? I mean honestly… I thought there would be… oh I don't know more to night class than this…" Everyone held their breath while Kaname looked at her.

"There usually is, but not tonight," Kaname replied looking away he stared out the window at the dark forest.

"Huh? Where were you earlier?" Maria asked partly glaring at him.

"No where you need to know about," Kaname said in a monotone voice.

"… Yes you were… I probably know where too," Maria said, her voice had changed to a different one. Everyone was startled that it did that. She smiled and walked out of the classroom and kept going until she reached the old night class dorms. "Ichiru… Hey!!"

Ichiru came walking out and once he got close enough, he grabbed her into a hug. "I was getting worried when you didn't come," he told her quietly.

She blushed and replied, "Well Kaname isn't out of his rampage yet… but this should be fun. I promise that I won't do anything stupid… we'll leave as soon as I get what's going on alright?"

Ichiru smiled at her and kissed her, then pulled her into the dorms.

**The next week, Day class…**

"… Yori, you know Zero right?" asked a girl.

"Kind of… not really…" Yori replied cautiously.

"Well we were wondering since the dance was coming up. Could you ask him to lay of the threats?"

"If you want to ask me something the person that wants to ask it should come and ask me not some other girl who could care less," Zero growled giving a death glare to the girl.

She started to panic and retreated back to her seat in the front of the room. She mumbled something to a group of girls and they snickered.

"Zero… you're never going to live this down. If you know this then that's fine… but you've been warned," Yori said going back to her homework.

"… So if you're not planning to try and get one of the night class boys then who are you going with?" Zero asked while staring at the group of girls.

She didn't even glance back at him but replied, "With Hiroshi. He's my boyfriend from town… he doesn't go here. I met him a while back."

"… Didn't you tell Yuuki?" Zero asked glancing at her.

"I meant to but then… well… you know…" Yori said sadly.

**Moon dorms, on the veranda…**

Ichijou sat next to Seiren closer than normal. He was looking at the scenery and Seiren felt that he wanted to tell her something.

"Seiren… you're beautiful and smart…" Ichijou said glancing over at her. He took her hand and looked straight into her eyes. "Would you… would it be ok if… I love you. I'm tired of waiting so… would you consider being my girlfriend?" He asked trying to find the right words.

She glanced at him extremely startled. "You… you don't really mean that do you? I mean… you're just kidding right?" Seiren asked with a small smile. "You're not serious. I know you're not…"

Ichijou kept an even look in his eyes and quickly pushed her to where she was laying down with him on top of Seiren. He had a look in his eyes that started to make her panic. "I'm not kidding, joking, or playing around. I want you more than anything else. If you really don't want this then I'm fine with that… but I'll keep waiting until some one else gets you," Ichijou told her, his eyes told the same thing she couldn't look away she was completely numb. Her heart was pounding a thousand miles a minute, her eyes blurred and her whole body hurt with wanting him so much.

_Do it… say yes… say it… stop procrastinating… say yes… damn, just say yes… he means what he says… he's not kidding. COME ON AND SAY IT!! If you don't now you will later and you'll have to approach him… this way it's better… so be strong and say yes… this is real… not some dream._

"Ichijou… if you lied if you don't mean this then I will get you later. But I-I want to try letting you in… but if you hurt me you die," she warned him but at the same time telling him what he wanted to hear.

Ichijou smiled and kissed her for a long while, he came off about an inch off her mouth and whispered, "I'll prove to you this is real. I want you more than anything, and love you with all my heart. If I need to I'll spend all of eternity trying to prove this to you. I never want to hurt you." He kissed her again with more passion than the one before and Seiren just closed her eyes letting him. She moved her arms holding him in her arms for the first time.

_Please… please don't let this moment end… I want him too badly…_

**Yuuki's coma…**

She was on the ground crying her knees were scraped and bleeding. Her arms were cut up and her feet were bruised a deep purple black. Her head hurt and there was a clean cut across her cheek.

_This is too much… this is too much… I want out I want Kaname… I want my life back… don't… please don't give out yet… please… please… please… my will… my will… I'm not finished yet… not done… _

"KANAME-SAMA HELP, PLEASE… PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME… HELP, PLEASE… I'LL BE GOOD… PLEASE!!" Yuuki screamed at the darkness that was stopping her, tears running down her face mixing with her blood.

A blood stained hand was offered then, it was Kaname the night he saved her. "I'm Kaname… and you are?" he asked her.

She took his hand while blinking at him, she replied more in a dream than ever before, "Yuuki…"

He smiled at her and pulled her up, he ran while saying, "I like that name… and you look so much like you did back then Kanai. I've missed you." He bought her to the beginning to the start of a series of stairs. Then he started to walk away leaving her standing there.

"WAIT!! How do you know me?!" She yelled completely confused.

Kaname looked back at her and smiled saying, "Because I saw you in a field of flowers once Kanai. You were smiling, dancing, and singing. Kanai… I will always wait for you, so don't rush yourself you might die." With that he disappeared in front of her in a flash of light.

She was staring in the spot he was standing and fresh tears came down. She looked at the stairs and started to climb. Step after step she climbed and climbed. until she collapsed. Then the next second she was in the Headmaster's private living quarters that night she was found.

"She seems not to know how to talk," Kaname said watching her. She held a bowl of pudding in her small hands. She sniffed it, while Kaname said "She doesn't even seem to know that she can eat that…"

"Where did you say you found her Kaname?" the Headmaster asked while watching her with interest.

"In a field a couple of hours ago, she was pretty dazed," Kaname replied, while he took the bowl. Young Yuuki looked at him staring with curiosity in her hazel eyes. He smiled a warm smile at her. He took a small spoonful of the pudding and offered it to her. Kaname got some on his hand and licked it. She blinked a couple times and she reached out her hand coming toward his mouth. He let her, opening a little. She touched a fang, she blinked and the next second she screamed moving away from him. Fear was in her hazel eyes and he put the spoon back in the bowl and the bowl down on the table.

"Well, I should go," Kaname said getting up and walking out the door.

"… I think I'll call you Yuuki. It means gentle princess… You've had a long night so you should get some rest… if you want I'll stay with you until you fall asleep…" the Headmaster said with a gentle smile taking her hand. "By the way my name is Kaien."

The memory was swallowed into the darkness leaving Yuuki sitting on the stairs. She looked up at the endless amount of stairs rising high into the darkness.

_Kanai… that sounds so… familiar yet so far away. Those forgotten memories are caged and padlocked away. They seem so close yet too far away to touch… just like Kaname-sama… I love him… why do I just realize this? But I feel afraid of him at the same time so which is it? Love or… fear this dream and how numb I feel are connected whether I want it to be or not. But oh well why should I care? _

Yuuki got back up on her bruised feet and continued to limp up the stairs, which were never ending and rose higher than anyone thought possible.

* * *

**Alright guys hope you liked this newer chapter and I hope you'll keep on reading. Also feel free to send me any constructive criticism. ALSO I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Wish I did but oh well. So, I promise that I'll try to keep up with the updates.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The next day…**

"Please Kaien. Please end your retirement. We need a good vampire hunter like yourself to help… for your adopted daughter who's in a coma," a man with messy brown hair and blackish brown eyes begged him reluctantly.

"Sorry Toga. I refuse, if you haven't noticed I run a school and have plenty of work to do…" the Headmaster said in an emotionless voice while motioning to a large pile of stacked files, papers, and forms that needed filling out.

"… but," Toga Yagari started to argue but stopped when the Headmaster glared at him.

"Yuuki was put into a coma by an Aristocrat vampire. Who was undoubtedly sent by someone to kill her not just put her into a coma," Kaien growled at him giving him a warning glare which told him that he should leave or be ready to receive the consequences.

Once Toga left, Zero walked in. "You know that's the 10th person this week…" Zero said randomly. "Is Yuuki coming to yet?"

"No… she's not. The nurses want a talk at the end of next month… to see what we want to do… I know there's no guarantee that she'll ever come to again… but… it hurts too much to think about," the Headmaster replied, stretching while going back to his book. "Zero why don't you go to see her, you're not that busy are you?"

"… I… I let her down… and Kaname… is always there," Zero used as an excuse, it was quiet but the Headmaster gave him a look.

"That's never stopped you before. You both are fighting a lot lately I just hope these fights don't become much more heated than this…" The Headmaster said in an uncaring voice while pointing to the wall right next to his desk. The hole was about 10 feet wide and it stretched from the ceiling to the floor.

"… Kuran threw me through! That wasn't my fault!" Zero replied angrily.

"Fine, fine… just don't get killed… Yuuki will be sad…" the Headmaster said sadly while turning to stare out the window.

**Later that night…**

Zero was looking for Maria Kurenai. He walked into the old moon dorms and into what used to be the dining room.

"Hello… Zero… what brings you here?" asked a girls voice.

He quickly turned around and growled, "You're that damn women aren't you? You're that woman who killed off my family… and don't play around with me pretending not to know… you smell too much like her."

Maria Kurenai smiled and quietly replied, "You're a good boy to know who your master is… a very good boy indeed. Of course you are the only one who didn't kill himself yet. I wonder why? Is it because of that girl? Is she in a coma… because of you?" her eyes were mocking him and starting to get him angry. "You do know your brother don't you? He is the only one who is willing to drink my blood and he's fine… of course you could be the second… and not see yourself going slowly insane." She was moving slowly toward him with every word she said, and was barely a foot away from him.

Zero drew his gun faster than she could blink and had it pointed at her head, "You will die…" She just smiled and her eyes had a look that said she was amused.

"You will never be able to kill me. You do know that right? I gave you the gift of an extended life if you just drink my blood. I was right to chose to let you live. I'm happy that you're not dead…" She whispered and gave a smirk. He had snapped and shot but the shot wasn't even close. "Why didn't you kill me? Is your will that weak?"

Ichiru had come into view above them, Zero looked up. Ichiru held a sword in his hand. The moment Zero looked away Ichiru dropped the sword and she had sliced across his abdomen, when she did that Zero took another shot at her. Which had hit her shoulder. Her hair fell into her face as she stared at him, he growled again, "Stay away from me!"

She just watched him and replied, "Well let's start up when our wounds have healed shall we?" He watched her surprised and felt his blood reacting. Zero fought the feeling and ended up blacking out. Maria just smiled and Ichiru had jumped down off the balcony and landed on his feet. "… As I thought, a borrowed body is quite hard to use… Any way let's leave him for now Ichiru." She gave Ichiru the sword and walked out the opposite side, Ichiru following her.

**Right outside that dining room door…**

Kaname stood there listening slowly smirking; he had watched the whole scene. He had just got back from the hospital.

_I will kill her tonight… I will take her blood. To bad Kiryu-kun but you are of no use to me… and will be exterminated shortly._

He also walked through the dining room to the other side. He was in his white school uniform. He glanced at Zero then continued to walk out following the scent of Shizuka.

**In the basement of the old moon dorms…**

Shizuka was watching Kaname quietly, both were standing and she had Ichiru at her back. She was givng him an evil smile. She was back in her own body and Maria's was lying a little bit away from them.

"You're the Kuran brat… my have you grown into quite the man. So, what would you like?" Shizuka asked while glancing behind him.

"You know what I want… and I want you dead…" Kaname said icily.

She smiled and said warmly, "I already know who I want to give my blood to and it's not you…" With that he had advanced faster than Ichiru could blink or react. Kaname's hand had gone through her back and he was grasping her heart. She coughed up blood as he grasped it harder.

"You know what I want…" Kaname whispered in her ear and he moved he mouth down to her neck. He bit down hard and drank her blood. He left her with barely any left. Kaname quickly removed his hand then sent it through her heart killing her.

"YOU… YOU… DAMN YOU BASTARD!!!" Ichiru came running at him with the sword.

"… Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Kaname said. "Why does this always happen to me?" Kaname asked himself, while Ichiru was running at him. Kaname cracked his neck then as soon as Ichiru came close. Kaname sent his hand through Ichiru's head. "You know if you wanted to live then you shouldn't have come at me… stupid human," Kaname whispered as his body dissolved into a fine dust.

At that moment Zero came running down and saw what Kaname did. "YOU… YOU… SHE WAS MINE TO TAKE OUT!!! NOT YOURS…" Zero roared at him. His body was changing and he was turning into a true level E.

"Well this couldn't have been better timing," Kaname said sarcastically. He sighed and waited for Zero to completely change.

_Well this could have been worse… although now I have a reason to be here…_

**Yuuki's coma…**

She was half running and half limping up the stairs. She was exhausted and her stamina was running out soon she was going to have to face death.

_I don't want to die I want to live… NO… I will live. I'm not going to give up yet…_

She came to a door it was almost the end of the line and there was yet another memory to go… she walked in unafraid. It was her when Zero had just come. The Headmaster, Zero and Yuuki were sitting at a table eating when the door bell rang.

"Yuuki you mind getting that?" The Headmaster asked politely with a small smile. "Zero the night class will be vampires because of my pacifism. I want them to coexist."

"… They shouldn't be trusted…"Zero replied getting annoyed.

"… You'll see in a moment that, that's not true…" The Headmaster replied getting up. Yuuki had opened the door and looked surprised. Hand came into view it ran through her hair and the fingertips finally landed by her cheek. She smiled and grabbed it with her closest hand.

"Kaname-sama…!" the small Yuuki said happily. She pulled the hand and in walked Kaname. He glanced over at the table and stared at Zero. Who glared back at Kaname.

"VAMPIRE!!" Zero growled, he took a knife off of the table and started after him stabbing Kaname's wrist.

"You just run up and stab me…? That's rather cruel…" Kaname said while protecting Yuuki. "Well I have no intension of letting you kill me," Kaname told him while taking the knife out of Zero's hand.

"Kaname-sama," Yuuki said as Zero ran.

Kaname turned to Yuuki and said, "Yuuki I'm fine, the one who's hurt though is Kiryu…"

"… I'm going to go check on him," Yuuki said quickly while running after him again.

The memory flashed leaving her in the dark again. This time there was a small light shining through the darkness and she ran forward with more hope.

**Headmaster's office…**

The Headmaster sat at his desk while Kaname and Ichijou sat across from him. The Headmaster sighed looking older than ever.

"So Zero killed Shizuka Hoi because he went berserk…" The headmaster repeated sadly. "Well… this whole place is going to the dogs? I just hope Yuuki wakes up again…"

Kaname nodded sadly and replied, "If you don't mind at the end of the month… if I could go with you to talk about Yuuki…" The Headmaster nodded knowing that it would do some good.

"… Well not much else we can do right now so… you two should get back to class…" The Headmaster said quietly. Both of them got up and left going back to the class room. Maria Kurenai's body was in the nurse's office. He shook his head and went to get some sleep.

_Please be okay Yuuki…_

**Night class…**

Again Ruka, Aido, Kain, Shiki, Rima, and Seiren sat together waiting for Kaname and Ichijou to come.

"You heard about what happened right? So then Maria was just being used… but why didn't she wake up right away?" Aido asked keeping his voice low.

"I think it's because she was weak in the first place… so she needs some rest and then she'll probably… most likely wake up," Kain said hopefully.

"I guess but then what about Kiryu? Kaname said he went berserk on Shizuka then went after Kaname because he over heard the commotion… doesn't that seem a bit odd to you?" Seiren asked, ignoring the looks from the others. "I mean now there's only one person on the disciplinary committee… so… now it's going to be with this nosey brat girl that can't keep her mouth shut…"

"Good point Seiren… but it's better than nothing right? Cross-san should be waking up soon… other wise I heard that the nurses there want to take her off of life support…" Ruka said quietly so no one else could hear.

"… What ever happens now no one can go back… so… we're all kind of stuck. And now we have to go with the flow of the events… we no longer have any control…" Rima said trying to think all this through. She glanced over to Shiki and asked, "What do you think about everything that's going on?"

Shiki just shrugged and replied, "Who knows what's going to happen now… we're all stuck anyway. So let's just make the best of it…"

They had stopped talking because Kaname and Ichijou had walked in again. They both were in their usual spots. When Ichijou sat down next to Seiren, Aido smiled.

"I didn't know you two were going out… that's amazing… Seiren the boy hater and Ichijou the human… You two really don't match up you know that…" Aido said getting hyperactive. Ruka kicked him.

"Yeah when did you start?" Ruka asked. "And when do you have to have him meet you parents Seiren?" She shuddered at the last part.

Seiren sighed and replied, "Just recently… and my parents don't know… although my little sister might…"

Ichijou smiled and said, "I'm still trying to prove to her that I won't hurt her…"

Seiren elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him giving him an I-will-get-you-later look. When their eyes met she looked down blushing.

**Yuuki's birthday (the day after Zero died)…**

Kaname, the Headmaster, Headmaster's niece, Remu, Yori, Hiroshi, and some of the night class were sitting around her bed. Presents were left in any space available and all the flowers were replaced. Everyone was quiet and watching Yuuki's body for any sign that she was going to wake up. Naoki was also there visiting with his sister, Rima, instead of helping out the guards around the hospital.

"So who's this Rima?" Naoki asked eying Shiki.

"Just a friend Naoki… be nice, PLEASE! Please don't do anything,"Rima begged him.

Naoki just shrugged and started to leave, "I'll see you soon Rima… don't get into trouble or I'll know."

"Kaname… what will I do if Yuuki doesn't wake up?" The Headmaster whined.

"You're asking me? I miss her too," Kaname replied trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"… I wish these events didn't happen. I wish that she was never hurt. The nurse said that the wounds have healed. She has brain activity so she could wake up any second… but what if she doesn't?" The Headmaster asked.

"… She'll wake up I know she will…" Kaname said.

Her birthday party was quiet and mostly people talked quietly. Her birthday presents were stacked in a small pile unopened.

"Kaname… do you want to go back tonight or are you staying here?" The Headmaster asked.

"I think I'll stay here… if you don't mind," Kaname replied while he shifted into a more comfortable position.

The Headmaster nodded and left leaving Kaname alone. He heard her slow steady breathing and her steady heart beat.

_Why is it that I always have this funny feeling that she's going to wake up soon? Is this feeling for real or am I just imagining it? Oh well, only time will tell._

**Asatoo's home…**

Asatoo was sitting at his desk in his office that was off of the main hall. He was writing to Shiki and his grandson Takuma. He smiled to himself.

_This will all be over soon and the acts will be fully developed… this is very much like a play… and I'm directing it. _

He chuckled to himself finally in a better mood than ever before. He glanced up as his wife came in which meant that HE needed him… again. He sighed and asked, "What is it does HE need something?"

"No. I just want to spend some time with you. Ever since HE came back… we've had no alone time…" She said quietly.

He smiled and walked over to her. Asatoo pulled her into a hug and held her there. "I'm sorry about all this… but it'll all be over soon and I'll get to spend even more time with you."

She nodded as he led her to their room to spend time with her.

_This can wait… all this can wait for a while. No one will take control of the situation._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**End of the month…**

Kaname had stayed with Yuuki all night and nothing had happened. She was still asleep and she wasn't coming to. The Headmaster came in hoping to see Yuuki sitting up. Instead she was still in the same condition.

"Kaname has anything…" The Headmaster started to ask hopeful that something was going to go right. But Kaname looked back and shook his head.

"No nothing… not yet but something may by the time the head nurse gets done with her rounds…" Kaname said sadly. Both sat by her bed watching her, unable to do anything useful, unable to help her.

"Hi, I'm Hikari. The head nurse for this floor… please come this way into my office," a women said happily from the door way.

Both followed her into her office, it was a short walk to it just down a hall then off to the left. She sat down while they settled in to seats in front of her. "This is going to be a hard decision to make for you but… Yuuki is strong and is holding on. There is brain activity and everything is functioning normally. So in a sense it's as if she's just sleeping. But there's a chance that she won't wake up. It all depends on her strength, and will. She's been in a coma for two months already. We have this conversation with any family with someone who's in a coma for more than two months…" The nurse told them she took a deep breath and then let it go, for a minute she didn't talk. "You have two choices at this point. One is leaving life support on and hoping for the best, or two would be taking her off life support… so it would be easier on the family. Of course no two families are the same so… It's your choice of what to do."

The Headmaster and Kaname looked at each other. They both went into deep thought. Neither wanted Yuuki to die but it might be more humane to just let her rest peacefully.

**Yuuki's coma…**

She was stumbling on somehow. She was still going and the spot of light was getting bigger and bigger. She tripped into another memory.

It was the next day that she first came to the Headmaster. She had been trying to dress herself when Kaname came bursting through the door.

"I came as quick as I could once I heard that the people who were after Yuuki… found her… and… kidnapped… her? I ran off from my babysitters and she's fine?" Kaname said from the hall.

"OH!! KANAME LOOK…! She's dressing herself..." The Headmaster said happily. Kaname collapsed into a fit of laughter when he saw Yuuki. Yuuki blinked once and threw a bath towel over her head. Kaname was holding onto the door for support as the Headmaster said sounding surprised, "W-what should I do?! Kaname has gone berserk!! He's laughing? I didn't know he had a sense of humor!!"

"Ha Ha… I shouldn't be laughing… Ha ha ha ha ha ha…" Kaname tried to say without breaking out laughing he looked at her for a moment then started to walk out saying, "Sorry for scaring you… bye-bye…" He waited a moment for a reply but he turned and started to walk away.

Yuuki tilted her head to the side and reached out and grabbed the back of his coat. "Kaname… Kana… me?" She asked him while holding the back of his coat watching him. Kaname stared back at her and gave her a warm smile.

Yuuki was thrust back into the darkness as the memory left. She was sprawled on the ground tears running down her cheeks.

_I'm not done yet!! I'm not… not when I'm so close. _

She ran ignoring the pain in her feet and the rest of her body. She wept openly wanting out of this nightmare. She ran through the doorway of light and was taken back into her own consciousness.

**Back in the office…**

Kaname and the Headmaster were about to decide when there were nurses running all over the place.

"What in the name of…?" Hikari started but was cut off by a nurse running into the office out of breath.

"Yuuki Cross… she… she woke up… she did I swear it… I… I went to check her IV's… and… and her eyes they flickered and then flickered again and… and she opened them… hurry!! COME ON!!" The blonde haired nurse panted.

Kaname and the Headmaster half got up not really believing what they heard. Then they ran out with the head nurse, and to the room which had about 6 nurses checking her over. The head nurse motioned for both of them to sit and wait on the chairs outside of the room. Both sat down and waited patiently for them to get done. Both were content with just seeing her from a distance actually awake.

"… Kaname is she really…" The Headmaster asked with tears coming down from his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Kaname asked feeling so relieved.

"I'm just so happy…" The Headmaster sobbed.

The groups of people were staring at the room where all this commotion was focused on. They eventually wandered back to what they were doing before.

After 20 minutes, the head nurse walked up to them and gave them both a small smile and motioned them to go in. The commotion died down and things went back to normal. The Headmaster and Kaname walked in as the doctor finished checking her up so that nothing was wrong. "You are her guardian right?" The doctor asked. The Headmaster nodded. "Well I want to keep her here for at least another week to make sure that she's okay."

"Of course," the Headmaster said quickly. The doctor nodded and walked out.

Kaname and the Headmaster walked over to her and hugged her Yuuki smiled and hugged them both back. After a while she asked tiredly, "How long have I been in a… a coma?"

"… Two months," the Headmaster replied.

"Really?! You're kidding right?" She asked sheepishly. Kaname shook his head and smiled. "I'm going to have so much homework to do…"

The Headmaster replied, "Don't worry about that just rest up."

"Yuuki I was so worried about you…" Kaname said gently while he smiled.

"Oh… I was… I was so afraid that I wouldn't see any of you guys either… Uh… where's Zero?" Yuuki asked quietly. "He's not here is he?" Both of them winced knowing this question was going to come up but didn't think so soon. When both of them had sat down next to her bed, they looked at each other and Yuuki was watching them.

"Yuuki he… he went berserk and he killed Shizuka Hoi and tried to kill me. So I killed him before anyone else could get hurt," Kaname told her looking straight in her eyes.

"W-what? He did?" Yuuki asked not really believing what she was hearing. The Headmaster nodded at her then looked down.

"But Yuuki at least he's not in pain anymore," the Headmaster replied. "Anyway you missed your birthday. So why don't you open those…" the Headmaster told her pointing to a very large pile of gifts. She had just noticed the amount of flowers, stuffed animals and gifts littered through the room.

"… You know… it's nice to know that people actually cared," Yuuki said happily while smiling and giggling a little. After a while they saw the humor too. They both tried as best as they could without mentioning Zero to fill her in on what happened.

**Back in the moon dorms…**

Ruka was waiting for Aido in the main hall. She wore a black spaghetti strap cocktail dress that went a few inches past her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail and where the hair band was, a rose was tucked in. She wore heeled black nice sandals, and a rose was on the band that went around the ankle. She was impatient because the car was waiting outside already to take them; she was pacing back and forth. When the phone rang, Ichijou came stumbling down the main stair case and over to the phone, which he picked up.

"Hello… Kaname-sama… s-she woke up!! So… I think I can tell everyone… yeah… alright… so it was… Asatoo?! But… then that is one of his underlings… so now we make our move while he thinks nothing can happen to him… yeah can't say I'm surprised… alright… bye…" Ichijou said happily, he put back the phone and turned to Ruka. "Ruka, can you help me get everyone up? We need to have a meeting…"

She sighed and replied, "Sure, besides it'll get Aido ready faster…" They both went running different directions getting people up.

**Emergency meeting…**

Everyone in the night class was up and most were groggy and half sleeping. They were either sitting or standing around. People were softly talking to each other and glancing over at Ichijou who stood at the front.

"Can I please have your attention?" Ichijou asked, getting their attention instantly. He continued, "Yuuki Cross has just woken up from her coma. She identified one of Asatoo's underlings as her attacker. Everyone in night class is here to act as Kaname's allies. Kaname-sama wants to make his move now when Asatoo thinks he's safe. Personally being his grandson doesn't make me be on his side. We all know what Yuuki Cross really is… So who's up to this?" Ichijou asked, five minutes later everyone's hand was up. Ichijou then told them, "The tomorrow we form a plan."

Ruka was standing next to Aido the whole time. Aido wore a black collared shirt and white nice pants. "Aido, we should get going." Aido nodded as they put on their coats and walked out to the car that was patiently waiting for them.

**Back at the Hospital…**

Kaname was still sitting on a chair beside her bed. The Headmaster had already left because he had other business to attend to. Yuuki was sitting up leaning against some pillows that were behind her back.

"… Yuuki… you should get some rest. You've had a long day," Kaname said warmly, giving her a small smile.

"Kaname-sama… why were you on that hill?" Yuuki asked, while staring out the window at the falling snow not really wanting to stay in the hospital.

He sighed and replied, "I thought I heard something…" She looked over at him. She made eye contact with him then blushed looking down.

_He's lying… He doesn't want to tell me the reason. Why do I always get this feeling that he's connected to my past? And that he erased my memories… I've always had that feeling in the back of my mind… but what if he wasn't the one and I'm just paranoid? _

"Yuuki, you really should get some rest. Your body needs it. I know you don't want to be here but getting some rest will get you out faster. I'll stay with you for most of the night but I won't be here once you wake up. I have some business to take care of," Kaname told her. She nodded and lay down with Kaname's help.

"… Kaname-sama… you know if you don't want to be here you could just leave… I wouldn't mind," Yuuki forced herself to say while staring at the window.

"Why would you say that? I want to be here with you. I… would have been broken if you never woke up. If you never woke up… I would never be the same…" Kaname told her knowing that she forced herself to say that.

"… It's just that… you… might have… someone else you care about…" Yuuki whispered while slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kaname watched her for a while and replied softly, "I'm with that person right now Yuuki… and I love you…" Kaname knew she was asleep. He smiled softly while he watched her. He walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights and settled back down in the chair holding her hand. She still had an IV in her arm. He watched her until one in the morning. When he was about to leave he got up and kissed her on her lips, and whispered in her ear, "Sleep well Yuuki. I'll be back soon." With that he walked out and into the night where a car picked him up.

**Ruka's House…**

They had gotten there just as the night hit. Aido had gotten out and opened her door then helped Ruka out. He closed the door then escorted her to the door and rang the door bell. She was fidgeting the whole time.

Before anyone came he whispered to her, "Calm down Ruka… It's not your execution is it?" She giggled and elbowed him. By then they were let in by a young boy.

He bowed to them and asked politely, "Can I take your coats?" Both handed the coats over to him. As the boy put the coats into the closet, her father came running down the stairs.

"Ruka, honey, I hoped you would come," her father said happily as he pulled her into a hug. She pulled away and her father gave her a warm smile as the smoothed her hair. He then turned to Aido who was invisible for a moment. "Hello, my name is Isamu Souen, or most commonly known as her father."

Aido nodded to him and replied, "Nice to meet you sir. My name is Aido Hanabusa." They shook hands as all eight of her brothers and sisters and her stepmother came down from the second floor.

"Ah, let me introduce you to the family. This is Kae, Rei, Yumai, Aki, Takara, Yuudai, Shiro, and Katashi. Oh, of course my lovely wife Amaya," Isamu told him as he pointed to each kid. The kids all bowed to him and his wife nodded to him.

Kae was taller than the rest and was the older on out of the eight. She had short sandy blonde hair and golden brown eyes. Kae wore a simple but nice blue shirt and navy blue skirt. Rei was a little bit shorter and had very light blonde hair and deep green blue eyes. She still wore her school uniform. Yumai and Aki were twins both were same height. They had light brown hair that was longer than their shoulders and blue gray eyes. Takara had brownish black hair and hazel eyes she was the older one of Yuudai, Shiro, and Katashi. Yuudai was the second oldest and also had brownish black hair that was longish for a boy and hazel eyes. Shiro and Katashi were also twins; both had brown hair that was longish for a boy. Except Shiro had deep sapphire eyes and Katashi had deep emerald eyes. Amaya was shorter than Isamu and had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Isamu had black hair with white highlights whenever he walked under a light.

Once introductions were done Isamu led everyone into a large sitting room after a while of talking about memories and everything they could think of. All of Ruka's sisters and brothers had left leaving her parents, her and Aido alone.

"Ruka… when I found out that you had a boyfriend, I got worried. So this was the only way to see if you were really alright. I know you don't want to trust Amaya and all but did you really have to stop trusting me? Ruka… I didn't mean for this to seem like I forgot all about your real mother but I needed to move on. I knew I couldn't care for you myself you needed a mother figure… not once did I forget about her. You became so distant from me. I didn't believe it when you got a boyfriend," Isamu tried telling her completely exasperated.

"Father… I chose this… I-I love him. He's kind to me. I would never be forced into something like this. I just didn't want you to know… because you forgot about me… Becoming distanced from you was the only way to… not become hurt. I still don't trust you," Ruka said while leaning into Aido. Aido smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "Look I'm fine. I trust him… even though he gets me annoyed… I don't think I can really live without him… If you can understand at least that I'll be happy. If you don't then I'm leaving right now."

"Look I trust you Ruka… and your decisions because you're my daughter," Isamu told her obviously hurt he wasn't the one comforting her. He cleared his throat motioning his wife to help him look for the kids. "We'll be right back. The kids should be here getting to know you Aido."

Once they left Ruka buried her face in his shirt. "Ruka, your family seems so nice. Why are you so upset?" Aido asked gently.

"Because it hurt having to compete for the attention, so I started not going to school and acting up. I couldn't help it. It just hurt too much," Ruka said her voice muffled by his shirt.

"So what? Are you two officially together or not?" asked a girls voice, which got Ruka's attention.

"BRAT!! Can't you go play with dolls and leave the grown ups alone?!" Ruka seethed at the girl.

"… Uh, Ruka who… is that…" Aido asked looking at the girl.

"Takara…" Ruka said reluctantly.

"Just so you two know I was the one that did the digging and found out about you two," Takara said evidently proud of her self which was thanks to the smirk on her face.

"… If you don't leave now and go find something else to do I'll send you to the hospital in a coma…" Ruka growled, losing her temper.

"Ruka be nice to Takara she doesn't know any better. She finds out too much from dad," another girl said sweetly from the doorway.

"… Kae… you're too nice," Ruka said immediately losing any trace of a temper.

Kae smiled at Ruka and ran up to her giving her a hug. "I missed you so much sis. I thought I would never see you," Kae said sitting in Ruka's lap. Takara rolled her eyes pretending to be disgusted.

Ruka turned to Aido and told him, "Kae is 9 years old, Rei is 8 years old, Yumai and Aki are both 7 years old, Takara is 6 years old, Yuudai is 5 and a half years old, and Shiro and Katashi are both 4 and a half years old in human years."

"Ah, I get it," Aido finally said. "How do you keep all this straight?"

Ruka just shrugged and laughed at him. After everyone was there they were taken to the dining room where they had a meal. After a couple pranks by the trouble some twins, a few more pranks and some more annoying questions… It was time for Aido and Ruka to finally leave.

"It was nice to meet you sir," Aido said politely.

"The pleasure was all mine truly. Please take care of my Ruka and don't try any thing or else I'll come after you!!" Isamu warned.

Amaya cut in sighing, "Sorry about my husband he isn't too fond of other people getting close to Ruka." She smiled and continued, "I'd love to see you again once a holiday for both of you come up." Aido nodded and escorted Ruka back to the waiting car. Then he got in after her closing the door and driving away.

In the car Aido turned to Ruka and said gently, "That wasn't too bad was it?"

She shook her head and fell asleep with her head resting on Aido's shoulder. Aido smiled to himself and looked out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Night class meeting, the next morning…**

Kaname and Ichijou had gone over what to do when he had come back. Ruka, Aido, Kain, Shiki, Rima, and Seiren were being told their parts. They were in Kaname's room. Kaname was sitting at the desk the rest were standing in front of the desk.

"Kaname-sama, if both Shiki and Ichijou got these letters then that means that Asatoo needs Shiki-kun," Rima said quietly.

"Yes, Shiki is HIS son. Although to get into this school they'll need someone already enrolled in," Kaname told them calmly. "Would you be willing to do this Shiki?"

Shiki nodded and replied, "If this will help you then of course I'll do it…"

"Thanks Shiki. Then the rest of you will help out at the end right?" Kaname asked the rest. "Also Ichijou has agreed to spy on his Asatoo. Ichijou if he asks about what is going on here… don't tell him that we're planning anything… alright?" Ichijou nodded and left to go pack. Shiki also left so he could go see his mother. Rima looked after Shiki; she wanted to say something but the words didn't come. She left with the rest but instead of going to her room she went to Shiki's room.

Rima peeked in and asked, "Shiki… can I come in?"

Shiki looked up and nodded. He continued to pack. She sat down on the edge of his bed watching him.

"Shiki is this really alright with you. If anything happens I don't know what I'll do…" Rima half whispered.

Shiki looked up and sighed. "Rima… I'll be fine. My family is torn, and I hate my father for what he did. If this is to take him down then I'd do anything. And Rima…" Shiki told her. He looked at her for a moment then pushed her down into a laying position. He was on top of her as he kissed her on the lips. He came off about an inch and whispered, "Rima, you and I can't get together just yet… because it'll hurt you once I come back. You know this, and so do I but it hurts to admit it. I want you more than anything. Rima can you wait for me just this once. Wait until this is all over. Then we can be together. No matter what I say once I come back know this… I love you more than I can bear. If I can't see you it'll hurt more than death itself. So please forgive me once the real me comes back… just for tonight can you stay with me?"

"… Of course Shiki… I know it will hurt not being able to be with you but I'll wait. I promise," Rima replied blushing the whole time.

**At the hospital…**

Yuuki spent her time leaning against some pillows reading. Her teachers had heard she woke up so now along with all the flowers, stuffed animals, and presents were books and folders scattered around her room. The Headmaster had stopped in earlier that morning. She had a deep sleep the night before. She looked out the window for the thousandth time. She sighed as she picked up another piece of paper.

_This is giving me a headache. I knew that I'd either have to make up all this work or… repeat this year… which I'd rather not. I really don't want to be here. But everyone is so worried about me… what for anyway? I didn't die did I. Kaname… last night I heard someone saying 'I love you' but it couldn't be could it? This is so complicated! It's confusing me and driving me crazy. Zero… I never even had a chance to see him again… I never told him I was sorry. So…_

As she sat there deep in thought Yori came walking into the room.

"Hey, Yuuki did I ever tell you how cute you were when you were thinking too much?" Yori joked, while smiling.

"YORI-CHAN!!" Yuuki half yelled happily. Yuuki smiled at her friend.

"Wow you're glad to see me… Yuuki I was so worried about you… by the way your room is fine no one touched it…" Yori told her while she handed her a belated birthday present.

"You know… I'm glad about that but too many people worried about me. None of them will let me get out of bed and it's kind of driving me crazy…" Yuuki said as she opened the gift. Yori sat down next to her bed. "Yori you really shouldn't have…" Yuuki held up a choker that was fabric and had pieces of fabric criss-crossing which made it thick.

"Classes are off and the Headmaster is back to his old self, which isn't necessarily a good thing. By the way I never got to tell you this before but I have a boyfriend… his name is Hiroshi," Yori confessed to Yuuki who just stared at her.

"Really?! That's great Yori," Yuuki told her friend. "So you're going to meet up with him today? It's fine if you want to go now besides it doesn't look like I'm going to be leaving this room for a while. So go have fun today…"

"You sure Yuuki?" Yori asked. Yuuki nodded. Yori smiled and said, "Thanks Yuuki for being so understanding…" Yori left waving a bit and walked down the hall.

Sighing she looked back at her school work and was surprised to see that even though she wasn't there. It was no trouble at all. She got done with all of it within an hour of starting. Yuuki was randomly drawing on a piece of paper when Kaname walked in.

"Yuuki, sorry I couldn't come earlier," Kaname said as he sat down on the chair next to her bed. He smiled at her. For the rest of the day he talked to her like nothing was wrong.

**Asatoo's house…**

Asatoo was in his office sitting at his desk while Ichijou was standing in front of him. Asatoo was working on a report.

"Takuma, you actually decided to come on your own free will. Here I thought I was going to have to come back to that school of yours," Asatoo said to Ichijou in a monotone voice. Asatoo had barely glanced up the whole time.

"Well it's better than you coming there and making a mess for me," Ichijou replied politely as he could.

"I always liked that you could talk back to me without cringing," Asatoo randomly said. "But as you probably guessed I didn't call you here to have a nice little chat… There is a reason." Asatoo was now staring at Ichijou.

"What would that be?" Ichijou asked, while returning his stare.

"Well, you should know why there aren't any of those other families on this committee. Most aren't cut out for the job. They are followers not leaders. On the other hand the Shiki, Ichijou, and Yamada families are born leaders that make decisions for the good of the night world," Asatoo told Ichijou.

"What does this have to do with the reason I came here? I'm always busy back at the school so… if you don't mind getting to the point?" Ichijou said while shifting a little.

"This has to do with that brat Kanai Ichijou or should I say Yuuki Cross. Also with Senri's father Kazou Shiki," Asatoo replied. Ichijou stared at him surprised.

"Yuuki Cross is a… Ichijou?" Takuma asked thoroughly surprised.

"Yes, she is the last of the Ichijou pureblood line. Although… at the same time she isn't," Asatoo answered.

"What do you mean she is and isn't?" Ichijou pried.

"Meaning… she has pureblood vampire blood in her but she isn't at least not anymore because her parents erased all trace of what she is, before they could erase her memory we stopped them in hopes to kill her. She ran before we could though," Asatoo told Ichijou.

"… Why did you want to kill the last of…?" Ichijou started to ask but was cut off.

"WE would lose our status as counsel members to her, and her twin brother Kai," Asatoo told him with a vengeance.

"Then Shiki's father…" Ichijou asked quietly.

"Is all part of the plan for getting rid of Yuuki Cross. We needed to resurrect him and we did so. Now we need to infiltrate the Academy and kill her to secure your position and mine for the time being," Asatoo told him. "You do understand don't you?"

"… Of course…" Ichijou forced himself to say as he was led to go talk to Kazou.

"That's a good grandson," Asatoo replied to Ichijou.

**Shiki's house that night…**

Senri walked into his home without bothering to knock. A kitchen boy had came running over and took his coat while bowing to Senri. He walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," a girl's voice said. He walked in and she turned around. "SENRI!!" She yelled happily as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey… sorry to not call you," Senri said.

She smiled and said, "It's fine. As long as you're back I'm happy."

The woman had very long orange brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She wore a simple white dress that went to the floor. "I missed you mother." Senri said while leading her back to the seat in front of a make-up table.

After a few minutes she told him, "Senri… a letter came for you early last night. It's from the counsel. Asatoo Ichijou would like to talk to you concerning taking your place with the counsel."

"I'll go and see what they want but I really would like to spend some time with you first, alright?" Shiki replied. She smiled at him and nodded.

**Cross Academy, nurses' office…**

Maria Kurenai had woken up already and was talking to Kain and the Headmaster. She was propped up against some pillows. Kain and the Headmaster sat next to her bedside. The curtains around the bed were drawn.

"I-I went along with Shizuka because she said she'd make me stronger… so… please don't be angry with me… I didn't mean to make trouble," Maria said tiredly.

The Headmaster smiled at her and said gently, "Maria it's alright. No one blames you for what happened we just want to find out if you knew what Shizuka wanted."  
"Well… I never really found out what she wanted all I know is that she wanted to speak to Zero Kiryu and his brother Ichiru was… bitten by her and turned vampire. She gave him blood and wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ichiru," Maria replied, looking at them timidly.

"It's fine… I have some work to do so please rest up; your parents are coming to get you tomorrow night. Please if you need anything don't hesitate to ask," the Headmaster told her getting hyperactive.

She nodded and after he left she turned to Kain and without looking at him said, "I'm sorry I… I should've warned you. But I wanted to get stronger. It didn't occur to me how you would feel. I just wanted to be near you."

"Maria, I'm not angry. How could I be? If I was in your situation I would do the same thing. So don't worry," Kain said gently while getting up from his chair and walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, he smoothed her hair.

"Kain… I-I love you. No one else would be so understanding," Maria told him while she buried her face in his shirt. His arm fell around her shoulders.

After a while she dozed off to sleep. He carefully got up and tucked her under the covers. He went back to the chair next to her bed and sat down.

_Now this is like Kaname by Yuuki's bedside… it's so odd. Oh, well… guess I can't really help it… although now I know how he felt… I wonder what pureblood family Yuuki came from…? I wonder if Ichijou found out from his grandfather. Soon he'll be back anyway, so will Kaname once Yuuki falls asleep… I should probably get over to the Moon Dorms…_

Kain took one last look at Maria and kissed her forehead then walked out. He headed back to the moon dorms thinking the whole way.

**That night around 12 in the moon dorms…**

Kaname and Ichijou were in Kaname's room talking. Ichijou was standing in front of Kaname's desk and Kaname was watching him intensely.

"So let me get this straight. Yuuki is the last ICHIJOU pureblood… and Asatoo wants to kill her off to secure his counsel job. Also she had a twin brother named Kai… Also HE came back and wants Yuuki's blood because of getting more power and to help kill her off. Oh, this is problematic…" Kaname said tiredly with his head resting in his hands. "I met her parents, I met her, but I never met her brother… but that doesn't mean he doesn't exist… now that we know. What do we do now?"

"Kaname does that mean that she's my half-sister?" Ichijou asked cautiously.

"Maybe… possibly… but to make sure we need more information," Kaname replied. "It doesn't sound like he knows Yuuki is awake yet… but as soon as she comes out of the hospital he'll know. And once Senri Shiki comes back possessed as his father he'll know for sure. There won't be anymore talking of a plan either so we need to make one now," Kaname said closing his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Ichijou… we need footage of the massacre to turn the whole night population against him without Yuuki finding out."

"What happens if she finds out?" Ichijou asked curiously.

"Well, she's afraid of vampires for the most part. If she finds out too quickly then she'll never be able to become one again. Even the tiniest fear can cause problems in the long run. Her true identity being completely erased caused her to have a vampire blood formula and a human blood formula so her body knows how to make both," Kaname explained.

"So how do we get her vampire side back?" Ichijou asked while staring at Kaname intently.

"A pureblood has to bite her taking out most of her blood so her body can think that she'll be a level E, but make the pureblood vampire blood. Then let her body rest and then bite her again taking the rest of the human blood out. She'll have to feed right after that. So technically she won't be the level E she'll be pure blood," Kaname told him pausing after each sentence. He ran his hand through his hair thinking.

"I kind of get it… I guess… but was the Ichijou purebloods really that strong?" Ichijou asked quietly.

Kaname looked at him quietly and cracked his neck while leaning back in his chair, "The purebloods were. You and the rest are very weak for an aristocrat family. Of course at the time the Ichijou purebloods were stronger than the Kuran family. I remember seeing only Yuuki… and that was one time. So to not get people suspicious of them they came to every party and took part in the counsel. Kai and Yuuki or Kanai were too small and were probably learning how to act at parties. Although if Yuuki got away there is a very good chance that her brother Kai got away too."

"Why doesn't Asatoo think that Kai didn't get away and only Yuuki did?" Ichijou asked getting confused.

"Well that night on the hill when I saved her. Kazou was that 'berserk vampire' that wanted her blood," Kaname confessed.

"… This is getting really strange," Ichijou stated looking out the window.

"Yeah I know…" Kaname agreed.

* * *

Alright that's chapter 12... I'm sorry about not updating earlier but first I had computer issues then finals... ugh.... I hate Finals...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**4 days later, doctor's office…**

Yuuki had finally been released grudgingly from the hospital. The doctor had made her wait for most of the morning in bed until someone had agreed to come pick her up. She was now waiting in the office of the doctor and was going on and on about what to hold off on.

"No physical education, no being a guardian for a month, no doing strenuous activities, know the limits of your body… don't go to school if you're feeling weak, eat right, no stress, no staying up late, no doing chores, and if you didn't listen to a thing I said before if you really want to be of use the ONLY thing you can do… is to cook. Got it?!" The doctor told her angrily.

"Um, okay," Yuuki said just to calm him down.

_If it was up to him I'd be here for the full month… so just take this until the Headmaster comes to pick me up and calmly walk out… and don't look back._

Just then there was a knock on the door. "… Come in," the doctor said while glaring at the wall scowling.

"Hello, I came to pick Yuuki up," Kaname said as he walked in. Yuuki's heart skipped a beat and she blushed.

The doctor nodded and turned his back making a motion with his hand to leave. Yuuki got up and was about to pick up the small bag of clothes when Kaname beat her to it and grabbed her arm pulling her out the door before she could complain. Once out the door and on their way through the hallways he whispered in her ear, "Don't complain. If I let you do what you want then you'd probably be in the hospital for another three weeks." She blushed even more when she felt his breath on her ear. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and her bangs were down to her chin. She wore simple form fitting t-shirt and jeans that were also very form fitted unlike the rest of her jeans. A black collared shirt was over the t-shirt with the front unbuttoned. They both had come to the front doors and Yuuki quickly put on her coat stumbling with the zipper. Kaname put her bag down and helped her with an amused smile playing across his face. She had gone an even deeper shade of red at that time.

Both walked out to a limo that waited in the drive through by the door. She blinked and gave Kaname a questioning look. He smiled and said, "My parents they were extremely wealthy. My father was in a very large corporation."

"Oh," Yuuki said while Kaname held the door open for her. She quickly got in with Kaname following right behind.

The driver up front asked, "Where to?"

"Cross Academy," Kaname replied. The driver nodded and the drive back started.

Yuuki sat there looking out the window at all the people and the snow coming down. Kaname was watching her deep in his own thoughts.

_I wonder how Yori's doing. She came every day to the hospital but we barely talked about what went on. I feel really bad about this whole thing… I was no use to anyone. If anything I let everyone down._

"Yuuki, none of this was your fault," Kaname randomly said startling her out of her own thoughts.

"How did you…" Yuuki started.

"Know? Yuuki you always worry too much for your own good. I know you too well to think nothing about you thinking too much," Kaname told her. She blinked at him and relaxed a bit sighing.

"… I could never hide anything form you Kaname-sama…" Yuuki replied.

"Why do you call me sama Yuuki? I never really got that and it makes me feel so alone," Kaname said gently. She watched him for a moment and then looked off behind him not wanting to meet his eyes.

"… Because no matter how much I want to be with you… I know we're too different," Yuuki replied. Kaname just smiled.

"Yuuki we're a lot more similar than you think," he said back wanting her to hear. She watched him for a clue but he turned and looked out the window.

She looked out to see the forest of trees and the school in the distance… her home. She could barely wait to be back in some place familiar and to be back in her own bed, also to see Yori again.

**Outside the school…**

The Headmaster, his niece, Remu, Ichijou, and Yori were standing in the cold waiting for Yuuki. It was the last week of the holidays and school would start back up at the end of the week. Yori, Kaname, and Ichijou had stayed at the academy, while the rest of the night and day class had left to see their parents and relatives. They saw the limo pulling in from the front of the school all of them broke out in excited whispers. In the distance they saw Kaname help Yuuki out and take her bag out. The limo pulled away as Kaname and Yuuki started to walk toward the school. As Yuuki came into range the Headmaster ran over to her and pulled into a hug. Kaname just smiled finding it funny. Everyone else even Remu had properly welcomed her back with a hug.

"Yuuki come on let's get inside so none of us get a cold," the Headmaster said getting extremely hyperactive. She just gave a small smile and waited until everyone was in. Kaname knew this and put an arm around her and pulled her inside. When Yori saw that she raised an eyebrow at her and shook her head. Yuuki just blushed and let him guide her up to the Headmaster's private living quarters.

That night the Headmaster prepared a special welcome back dinner and the whole party was lively and people filled her in on what had happened. "Oh, that's right Yuuki. You haven't met my niece," the Headmaster said while motioning to the girl with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. "She's also a guardian now, her name is Kimiko. So once you start back up as a guardian you'll be working with her."

For the rest of the meal Kimiko stared at her the whole time and finally smiled. The Headmaster went off into the kitchen singing a song in French or something which the word 'Oreo' was identified several times. Everyone was covering up a laugh even Yuuki had to admit no matter how tired she was she had to laugh about this. By the time he stopped singing everyone had their head in their hands laughing and would have been rolling over on the floor if they weren't sitting.

"What? You didn't like my song?" the Headmaster asked completely oblivious to how funny the song actually was. In his hands was a large dish of crumbled Oreo's mixed in with whip cream and ice cream and a gram cracker crust around it.

By the end of the party Yuuki was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open. Kaname saw this and got up and picked her up taking her to her room across the hall. She had fallen asleep in Kaname's arms. Yori had already left by the time Kaname came back. Remu had also gone and Kimiko had gone to bed. The only people left were Kaname, the Headmaster, and Ichijou who had talk. They were sitting around the fireplace on the couches. The Headmaster held a cup of hot chocolate and the other two held glasses of the blood tablets.

"So Yuuki's from the Ichijou bloodline were they really that strong that they didn't live with your clan Takuma?" The Headmaster asked.

"I honestly don't know. No one ever told me anyone like that existed," Ichijou replied honestly.

Kaname stared at the fire for a minute then replied, "My parents did business with them and were supposedly partnered with them. I only went with my father once to where they lived."

"So Shiki won't be coming back but… you have planned how your going to make them how to take the bait?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yes that part leave to me. In time the favor will turn to us and both you and I will strike," Kaname answered.

"Kaname since you're here… will you stay with Yuuki while I get some rest?" The Headmaster asked when he knew Kaname wanted to anyway.

"… You sure?" Kaname asked giving him a look.

"Yes Kaname I'm sure even though Yuuki is back here doesn't mean that she's going to follow orders," The Headmaster replied. "By the way Kaname… how strong was the seal that you 'caged' her memories?"

"… Pretty strong but while she was in the coma, she probably started to break that seal," Kaname replied. "And I doubt the night council will allow her to stay with a human adoptive family."

The Headmaster smiled and replied, "I already knew that Kaname. So stop reminding me."

Kaname nodded and walked into Yuuki's bedroom and sat on her office chair. He heard the Headmaster go to bed and watched Yuuki while she slept.

_… Yuuki is so… peaceful like this and reminds me too much of before, of when she was in a coma. And right now is too far away to get to, but soon she'll be safe._

Yuuki sighed in her sleep and rolled over making her hair fall over her face. He watched her for a moment thinking he should leave then decided against it.

**That night in moon dorms…**

Rima was quietly looking out the window alone and deep in thought.

_Kaname-sama has the person he treasures most and is doing the most to protect her from harm. So why do I feel so useless to Shiki? Why is it that I'm the only on in the group that is alone? I want him so bad, and my heart aches without him and knowing that he's not the person he seems… it makes this feeling worse._

She looked out for a while before she headed back to her room. She was halfway back before Ruka stopped her. "Hey, are you okay Rima?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Uh… no I'm fine Ruka. Besides I just miss Shiki," Rima replied walking around Ruka and continuing to her room.

Ruka looked after her worried. Rima walked back into her room and collapsed on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while before drifting off to sleep.

**The next morning Yuuki's room…**

Yuuki rolled over in bed and half opened her eyes. She stared at the wall for a moment before sitting up. She glanced over to the desk and saw Kaname.

"Uh, what are you doing here Kaname?" Yuuki asked while blushing a little.

"The Headmaster wanted to get some sleep tonight. Both of us are worried about you," Kaname replied while getting up. "Yuuki listen to the doctor alright?"

Yuuki nodded and Kaname smiled at her. He walked out of her room leaving her alone. She stared after Kaname for a moment. She carefully got up and she almost collapsed again because she felt every muscle. She sighed and stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out she was drying her hair with a towel and wore a long sleeve shirt and her black uniform skirt.

"Ugh, why does this feel so… weird?" Yuuki whispered to herself.

_Last night that dream… was of a boy that looked exactly like me. That house in my dream… reminds me of the family I can't remember. It's odd how it feels so familiar but how is it that… I don't really…_

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sight of blood running through her vision. She winced all of a sudden and looked at her hands. Blood was spiraling around and her heart was pounding hard. She was trembling and just as she blinked it was all gone. She leaned against the bed post breathing hard. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath steadying herself.

_What was that? How… no why did that come up? Was it an illusion? _

She found a pair of socks and her gym shoes, and put them on. She glanced back for a moment. Yuuki shook her head and walked over to where the kitchen was.

**Kaname's room…**

Kaname was lying on the couch and resting his eyes. He was half asleep when Ichijou walked in.

"Kaname-sama… sorry for waking you but… there is some complications in what to do when Shiki comes back," Ichijou told Kaname while standing by the couch.

Kaname sighed and sat up saying, "Just be in a group sometime that day that Shiki comes back. You need to make sure that he hears something about me leading you guys and something about Yuuki Cross being pureblood, also about our 'plan' to ambush Asatoo. You need to lead him to appear there with some kind of lame story. Kain will be at the appointed restaurant watching for Shiki. If Shiki shows up then he's Kazou. If not then we need another plan to find out if he's Senri or Kazou."

"Right, Kaname-sama… another thing. Why are you letting me in on this? Some of the others don't trust me," Ichijou asked.

Kaname glanced at him and sighed while saying in a clear voice, "Because Takuma, I don't believe that you agree with what Asatoo is doing. You have a sense of duty to what is right. Your grandfather has developed too much of an ego. He doesn't think that anyone really wants to oppose him."

Ichijou nodded grateful that Kaname trusted him. "Alright I'll tell the others. Kaname-sama you should get some sleep," Ichijou said while walking out. Kaname stared at the ceiling.

_The seal I put on Yuuki's memories is breaking. I need to ask her soon. At least Kiryu-kun is no longer around to delay this. He would be such a problem. Although Yuuki… oh well though. I shouldn't get ahead of myself… Either way Yuuki will be under my protection before Kazou can touch her. Kain and Aido will warn me if any harm comes to Yuuki. This change of power will not be right away but soon I'll be calling the shots. Also if it works out then a pureblood meeting will be call to find out who will take in Yuuki. Although it would be better if Headmaster Cross took care of her… no pureblood would allow that. _

Kaname slowly fell off to sleep. He couldn't help to feel a weight lifted from his chest. The sun was going down and his room was darkening.

**Last day of winter break…**

Yuuki, the Headmaster, Kimiko, and Ryu sat playing cards. Since Yuuki was out of commission Ryu was another guardian. Yori walked into there and just stared completely amazed at how bored everyone was.

"… Uh… have any threes?" Ryu asked in monotone voice.

"Go fish," Yuuki answered. "… how about any fours?"

"Damn," Kimiko answered throwing out 4 fours.

"Uh, hey why are you all… um playing cards?" Yori asked walking over.

"… Bored," everyone answered. Everyone had a blank look on their face and Yori had trouble keeping a straight face.

"You know that everyone is coming back," Yori said.

Immediately all of them stood up except Yuuki who got a death glare from everyone. Yuuki rolled her eyes and said annoyed, "I get it; I get it… no one wants me doing anything just in case I collapse. I'll be right here if you need me… I promise."

With that peace of mind they left. Yuuki sighed and Yori asked in a concerned tone, "Yuuki are you okay? You seem kind of… well… tired."

"Yeah a bit but it's nothing," Yuuki told Yori reassuringly. "I'm just annoyed… no one wants me to do anything. Plus I feel like I'm losing my mind. Other than that… I'm just great… prefect actually."

Yori knew that she wouldn't get anything more out of Yuuki so Yori let it go. "Yuuki, I'm glad you're back. It felt odd here without you," Yori told her happily. Yuuki smiled and told Yori what happened since she came back, except for the illusions.

**Moon dorms…**

Shiki had come back finally. He had finished putting away his things and decided to see if anyone knew anything about Yuuki Cross. He was randomly walking down a unused hallway when around the corner he heard talking. He stopped and listened into the conversation.

"… Did you hear of the plan?" Kain asked everyone.

"No, I forgot about the meeting. So I wasn't there," Aido replied while everyone rolled their eyes and Ruka punched his arm. "What it wasn't my fault."

"Well make sure that you don't tell anyone else okay?" Kain asked. Aido nodded so Kain continued, "Tomorrow we're going into town during the day. Asatoo is going to a restaurant for business deal. So… we're going to ambush him. Kaname-sama is going to stay here with Yuuki Cross."

"Huh, I thought she was still in a coma," Ruka said surprised.

"Yeah she recently woke up," Rima replied yawning.

"Hm, well can't say I'm surprised. Did you also know that she's a pureblood?" Kain told them.

"Really? What bloodline?" Aido asked randomly.

"Well I heard that she's from the Ichijou bloodline. Also that once fully pureblood she'll be stronger than Kaname-sama," Rima replied coolly.

"So that's why Asatoo is itching to get rid of her… although if Kaname-sama is interested in her and decides to bite her to make her full pureblood. Well, let's just say that it doesn't bode well for Asatoo," Aido said more to himself than anyone else. But the rest of them nodded because they knew it was true.

Shiki stopped listening and hurried back to his room. He picked up a pen and piece of paper.

_Wait this won't reach Asatoo in time. So the only way would be going myself tomorrow… oh well it's only a technical difficulty. It's not like it's a set up._

Shiki smiled to himself and laid down on his bed getting some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

And that's chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**First day back…**

Yuuki, Yori, Kimiko, and Ryu sat together at a table eating breakfast. The cafeteria was completely quiet except for the occasional whisper, cough, or other sounds from the serving ladies behind the counter. All the girls and some of the boys were staring at her completely ashamed. Yuuki was just staring at her food not hungry.

_Last night I couldn't sleep at all. It was that dream of a mansion, and that boy again… why is he always there? I couldn't sleep at all. Boy is this going to suck if I get supplementary lessons the day I get back!! Also the fact that I am not hungry for food… what is going on with me? Am I crazy? If this is how it's going to be then I want a reprieve!!_

By the time she had eaten barely three bites it was already time to go to class. All of them traveled down the hall and took a left then a right into the classroom. Yuuki went up to the teacher while the rest took their seats.

"Cross… your back, huh?" The teacher said watching her.

Yuuki sighed and replied, "Yes… I, uh, finished all my work that I missed."

The teacher raised an eyebrow at her but took the work grudgingly. Most of the teachers did that to her. He motioned for her to take a seat and started class. By the time she was really exhausted it was the last class of the day, and she fell asleep. The teacher of course caught her and wasn't going to let her off easy.

"CROSS, IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY BACK AND YOU'RE BACK IN YOUR OLD HABITS!! WHAT IS WITH YOU?!" The teacher snarled at her. Yuuki watched meekly as he grew horns and a tail.

_… Why does this always happen to me? Out of all the teachers I could have got for this year and I get all the evil ones… I'm so past screwed it's pathetic._

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Yuuki said quietly not even looking at the teacher.

The teacher sighed and told her with a shaky voice, "Regardless of what happened this year to you… I am keeping you here until I grade all the work from all your classes that you missed. If you pass you stay in this class if you don't you retake this year."

"Yes sir…" Yuuki replied while only wanting to get sleep.

By 5 pm Yuuki finished all the work in class and was now waiting for the teacher. Minute after minute Yuuki sat there staring into space. It was 11:30 pm by the time the teacher motioned for her to come up.

"… You passed with a C. Just pass next semester and you won't be repeating this year…" The teacher explained. Yuuki nodded and left with her books.

She went to the left and every step she could feel it draining her. She felt like she was being held down by a weight. It was completely quiet except for her foot steps. She got up the stairs to the landing before she collapsed and blacked out.

**Night class lessons…**

Kaname and Ichijou were quietly talking and the normal grouping was around them, except that Shiki and Aido was no where to be found.

"Shiki is Kazou. I even heard Asatoo say that to him at the restaurant," Ichijou explained quietly so no one else could hear.

"… That explains a lot. Thanks Ichijou," Kaname replied even quieter.

Right at that moment Aido burst through the door and over to Kaname. "Kaname-sama!! Yuuki collapsed on the stairs," Aido half yelled.

Kaname blinked at him then ran out. Aido sat down and asked, "So what did I miss?" Ruka, Ichijou, Kain, Seiren, and Rima blinked at him, then glanced at each other.

"… Aido… how can you be… oh I don't know… uh, uncaring?" Ruka asked while scratching her head.

"Don't know," Aido replied.

"Aido, how did you know…" Ichijou started.

"Oh, know? Well Kaname-sama wanted me to be a 'secret bodyguard," Aido replied quietly.

"… That makes sense," Ichijou said while going off to read his book.

Everyone else just stared at him, all of them wanting to say something. But none of them could find any question to explain what they wanted to know.

Aido glanced at them and asked one thing, "What?"

Ruka twitched and threw him into a wall without saying a word.

**At the landing…**

Kaname knelt by Yuuki carefully rolling her over. Her body was completely limp but her breathing was normal and so was her heartbeat. Kaname let out a sigh of relief.

"Yuuki why do you do this to yourself?" Kaname asked quietly. He was staring at her neck and could feel the blood rushing by. Kaname couldn't help but want to bite her. His grip tightened on her shoulder.

_I want to… nothing is left for her in the human world… but I shouldn't bite her… at least not for now._

He carefully lifted her slipping his arm behind her knees, and made sure he had her securely behind her back. He lifted her up and continued up the stairs for the Headmaster's private living area. When he came up the Headmaster was just going to bed. When he saw Kaname with Yuuki in his arms the Headmaster ran over to them.

"Is she okay?" The Headmaster asked worriedly.

Kaname just nodded and continued to her room with the Headmaster following close behind. When Kaname set her down in bed he started off somewhere, which made the Headmaster cover a smile.

"Kaname do me a favor…" the Headmaster said stopping him. Kaname just stood there waiting. "… and don't kill the teacher. I know you want to but Yuuki shouldn't have pushed herself that hard. Plus it saves me the trouble of finding a replacement. While I'm still here if you want you can stay here and watch Yuuki since I know that you're going to ask. Plus it saves me the trouble of staying up tonight."

The Headmaster left Kaname stood there for a moment. He turned back to Yuuki's bed and sat on the edge of it. He sighed and shook his head.

_Doesn't she know better? All the night class is already angry if anyone else knew they would be at that teacher's house and be at Yuuki's throat… Hopefully no one comes to bother me tonight._

**Night class lessons…**

Aido had gotten up from being thrown into the wall. Ruka was pissed but Kain, Ichijou who peeked out from his book, Rima, and Seiren were covering their amusement. Ruka sat down and Aido walked over and sat down beside her.

"What did I ever do to you?" Aido asked pouting.

"… What didn't you do?" Ruka snapped back.

"Aido I can't believe you're still asking that. After all this time," Kain replied completely exasperated.

"So do you think that Kaname-sama is going to come back anytime soon?" Ruka asked hopefully.

"Ruka I know you still like him. But you have to accept that no matter how much you want him… Kaname-sama is still going to go for Yuuki-chan," Ichijou replied as kindly as he could.

"… Yeah, besides at least I have one better," Ruka replied glancing over at Aido with a small smile. Ichijou shook his head and Seiren glanced over at him with a glare. He gave her a shrug and a secret smile of his own. Seiren rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Well, looks like Ruka and Aido aren't the only ones who have a secret," Rima replied coolly without even glancing up.

"… How… no why… wait a second, it's the infamous Rima talking. You are the only one who doesn't even try to find out anything and finds out everything. You also live a double life," Ruka said annoyed. Rima just rolled her eyes and ignored her and many other death glares.

**Yuuki's bedroom…**

Kaname sat by her bedside while she slept.

_**Yuuki's Dream…**_

_**A small girl hiding behind a couch, "Mistress will kill us if we don't find her!" A woman yelled afraid. "Why does she always do this?!" **_

_**They went running off and she quietly came out. She smiled and ran off to the veranda door. She went outside and ran into the field of flowers smiling happily.**_

"_**Hm… well tonight is so beautiful that I shouldn't just hurry. I should take my time. I can explain everything to mother later. Kai will understand also. It's not the end of the world. Mother's never done anything for not being able to take care of me." She said happily to herself. **_

_**She sat down for a moment thinking about what to do. She smiled and began to sing, "Dogs were whistling a new tune, barking at a new moon, hoping it would come soon so that they could die… and the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day until the feeling went away, and the clouds were dropping behind the new moon, the rain forgot how to bring salvation…"**_

"_**Hey were you the one singing?" A boy came around the corner with longish brown hair and hazel eyes. She was jerked out of her own world and her heart skipped a beat.**_

"_**Um… I should really… I mean… You're not going to tell are you?" Yuuki said panicking. Then she heard voices and was really panicking. The boy pulled her and pushed her behind a log. He sat down on it and quietly waited.**_

"_**Huh? Young master Kuran… Have you seen a young girl her name is Kanai Cross. She is the daughter of Ichijou family," A woman said hurriedly.**_

"_**No, I'm sorry. I only came out here for some fresh air," the boy replied with a small smile. **_

"_**Oh, I see. Sorry for bothering you Kuran-sama. Please stay as long as you like," a woman said politely. She motioned for the rest to follow her.**_

_**She came out behind the log and asked, "Since you now know my name will you tell me yours or should I just call you Kuran-sama for the rest of your life?"**_

"… _**Course not, my name is Kaname Kuran. You know my father's your father's business partner?" Kaname said with a warm smile on his face.**_

_**End of Dream…**_

Yuuki woke with a start, sitting up quickly. She became dizzy and Kaname steadied her gently and gave her a soft smile. She looked up surprised to see Kaname. "Kaname… sama… w-what are you doing here…?" Yuuki asked completely avoiding his eyes.

Kaname sighed and replied, "You collapsed so I bought you up here. You know you should be more careful."

"… That's not what I meant," Yuuki said quietly.

"I know… but you shouldn't push yourself so hard. Yuuki… do you really want to know why?" Kaname asked her quietly.

"… Yes…" Yuuki replied her heart racing.

From that point on time slowed down and sped up. Kaname pushed her back into a laying position and was on top of her. His face was barely 6 inches from her face and his eyes were looking straight at her.

"Yuuki, I'm here now because I love you more than anything in the entire world. You are the only one I will ever care this much about," Kaname told her passionately. Yuuki gripped the cover that was beneath her hand, and he smiled warmly at her. "Your heart is beating quite fast… maybe you know a little of how I feel now." Kaname moved his face closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, which moved quickly to becoming deeper. Kaname finally stopped and had gotten off of her.

She moved into a sitting position slowly while Kaname got up and said while leaving, "Yuuki don't hurt yourself, alright?"

She nodded and he gave her a smile before walking out. She stared after him while blushing a deep red.

_He… he loves me… but what do I tell him? Kaname... senpai I love you… but does that make it alright?_

**The next day in the moon dorms…**

Kaname was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_Shiki came back this morning saying it was a late night photo shoot… but we have evidence of him being at the restaurant with Asatoo… Yuuki… my thoughts keep drifting back to her. I want to kiss her again… I want to have her within my grasp and protected. I want her to say my name again and just be there. I want to bite her and get it over with…_

Kaname felt better than he did in the past few years. He sighed and kept trying to calm himself down. Kaname was half asleep when Shiki came in not even bothering to knock. Kaname sat up and glared at him and asked, "What do you need?"

"… Let's not try and play today. I know that you know that I'm not really Senri. Also that Cross girl is actually the Ichijou girl and the counsel wants her dead. You wouldn't consider just handing her over would you?" Shiki asked with a smirk.

"… No I wouldn't just hand her over. She is one of the few purebloods left in this world and I have a duty to protect her," Kaname replied icily.

"Ah… so that's how it's going to be. It is a very bad choice on your part Kaname. I pity you for it. But we all make mistakes," Shiki replied coolly.

"Get out or die," Kaname warned quietly. Shiki just smirked and left slamming the door on his way out. Kaname still held his glare even though no on was there.

_I want him to die… I so want him to die… but again it's not yet time… soon… very, very soon._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The next night, in a hallway…**

Yuuki was walking down a hallway and so was the night class. Yuuki stopped and so did all of the night class.

Yuuki shifted and asked, "Kaname-sama… can I, uh… talk to you?"

Kaname nodded coming up to the front, "Leave, I'll be in class shortly."

All of the night class reluctantly left glancing over their shoulders for a moment then continued on. Yuuki asked more quietly while blushing, "Kaname-sama, you… were you involved in my past? And… what am I?"

Kaname watched her for a moment then said, "Yuuki, I've always been afraid that you'd hate me if you knew your past. And as to what you are… you're not ready to find out. Can you trust me to know this." Yuuki glanced up quickly. Kaname moved closer to her and put his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Is it so bad to live happily in a dream and be scared like normal? Even if what's being concealed is a bloody truth? Would you still want to know?"

Yuuki blink once confused with what he said. Yuuki reached her hand up and held onto his wrist she replied, "Yes."

Kaname sighed and gave a small laugh. He again repeated, "You would hate me if you knew. If you knew and that I was unable to stop the flow of events." He took another step toward her but didn't remove his hand.

Yuuki told him, "I would never hate you… Kaname-sama, I want to know it hurts. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I don't understand any of my dreams. Please I beg you, please tell me. I can't take somehow knowing yet so far away."

"Yuuki, I told you I love you. And since you know that, if you heard the truth… then dropped me my heart would break," Kaname whispered looking straight into her eyes.

"Kaname-sama… how could I hate you? Only your kindness was supposed to keep me happy… but why? Why do I want something more than that?" Yuuki asked him.

"… Yuuki if you really want to know then prove it to me…" Kaname said, while pulling her against him. Her arm was between them and she was too stunned to move for a moment.

"K-Kaname-sama…" Yuuki stuttered with wide eyes unable to look away from him.

"Yuuki prove it to me. Would you become my lover?" Kaname asked not looking away. Her muscles tensed and she was unable to think until she remembered her real reason she was there.

"Kaname-sama, LET GO!! LET GO! PLEASE JUST LET GO!! I WON'T LET MY PAST BE PUT OFF ANY LONGER!! LET GO PLEASE!!" Yuuki yelled while pushing him away. Before she could move back he grabbed her wrist. Yuuki blushed and looked down.

"Yuuki if you prove it to me… then I would definitely tell you," Kaname replied not letting her wrist go even though she was pulling a little. "Since you want to confront me face to face then I won't loiter around either."

"Liar," Yuuki whispered while closing her eyes for a moment.

"I'm not lying, Yuuki," Kaname replied still watching her. She opened her eyes and pulled her hand away letting it drop to her side. Kaname put his arm around her and said, "Good girl." Yuuki stood there in his arms she was blushing.

_Why did it have to turn out this way? Why does Kaname… Kaname he didn't lie did he? So why does my heart hurt like this?_

**Night class lessons…**

Ichijou, Kain, Aido, Rima, Seiren, and Ruka sat together by their usual spot. Shiki sat toward the front of the class ignoring them. Kaname walked in seeming pleased with something. The whole night class thought for a moment then broke out in to whispers.

"So… Kaname-sama, where were you?" Ruka asked trying to be sneaky.

"In that hallway," Kaname replied bluntly.

"Ah, and uh… you were with Yuuki right?" Ruka tried again pretending to be uninterested.

"Yes," Kaname answered.

"So… what did she want to ask?" Aido asked flipping through the pages of a book.

"None of your business," Kaname replied again.

"Ah… so you finally hooked up with Yuuki?" Aido randomly stated.

Kaname looked up quickly and everyone knew he had. Aido smiled and Kain said, "So you finally decided to get together?"

"Rima… you already knew didn't you?" Ruka asked looking at her.

"Hai," Rima answered without even looking up.

"… And does my personal life need to be so… Oh I don't know public?" Kaname asked without looking up from his book.

"…Yes," The whole night class answered together.

"Oh, okay," Kaname replied. For the rest of the class Kaname stared out the window not even trying to focus.

**Two days later…**

Yuuki was asleep on her desk when a test was given to her. Yori was next to her and shook her awake.

_Oh joy another F… Life would be so much easier if I wasn't having sleeping problems… oh well…_

"Yuuki, your test… uh…" Yori started.

Yuuki lifted her head and took a glance and put her head back down on the desk. Then her head flew up and took a second glance at it. "T-that can't be… could it?"

"Yuuki I think it is…" Yori replied. "You got a better score than me."

_100%... how did that happen? No even weirder… was that even when I didn't pay attention I felt like I got it…_

She sighed when the bell rang and walked out only to bump into Aido. Aido noticed and said, "Kaname-sama would like to see you. I was instructed to escort you there."

"…Uh sure," Yuuki replied. All the other girls glared at her acting like she wasn't there.

She followed Aido out of the building and past the main grounds. There was a small orchard off to the western side of the building. He led her there and she saw Kaname sitting in the shade of a tree. Most of the night class was out and standing guarding him. No one even took a second look at her. They all bowed to her and went back to what they were doing. Yuuki walked over to where Kaname was sitting. Kaname already knew she was there. Kaname glanced over to her and gave her a warm smile.

"Yuuki… I didn't really think that you would come," Kaname said quietly. "… Yuuki… sit beside me."

Yuuki blinked but did what he said. Once she sat down he pulled her closer to him. Her heart skipped a beat and she blushed. "K-Kaname-sama," Yuuki stuttered.

"Yuuki, I feel so jealous, because all those other guys are around you," Kaname dropped his voice to a whisper which was only for only her to hear.

"… You're… jealous?" Yuuki asked slowly not really believing it.

"Yes, I'm far from perfect," Kaname replied. She blushed and stared into the sky.

_Kaname-sama… jealous? If anyone has a right to be jealous it's me. I can't really help it. All these vampires are so much more perfect than me. Plus they're pretty. Kaname-sama I want so much but why do I have this feeling in my chest? It's strangling me… it's killing me. I want Kaname-sama so much._

It was close to dark and the sun was setting. The start of the week end was tomorrow. So she was slowly falling asleep subconsciously moving closer to the warmth of his body. The last thing she saw was Kaname picking her up and carrying her to someplace.

**Moon dorms…**

Kaname was sitting on the edge of his bed quietly watching her sleep. He wore a loosely black collared shirt and white pants.

_… Yuuki is so beautiful and so innocent. I will not break that innocence. I will just make her more aware. Her time is coming and I need to act fast and gain her trust. Zero had so long to make her his… but he is dead and Kain and Aido I trust to watch over her. Kazou… will die… tomorrow. Shiki will come back. The headmaster is going to help me. Yuuki will stay here in my room sleeping, under the watch of Ichijou, Kain, Aido, Rima, Ruka, and Seiren._

He gently put a hand on her neck and quietly drained most of her stamina. She sighed and in her sleep she breathed, "Kaname… sama…" He watched her for a moment then left to call the 6 people to start watching her.

**In town the next day, in a deserted alley…**

Shiki's body lay not far from Kazou and his guards. The Headmaster and Kaname stood facing the group. Weapons were drawn and the battle was about to start. Kaname had a sword, the Headmaster held a gun, Kazou had a sword, and the guards had knifes.

"So the Kuran brat is angry huh?" Kazou sneered at Kaname. Kaname kept his cool and didn't say a word. "You even bought Kaien into this, for his adopted daughter's sake?" He laughed at them. Kaname and the Headmaster stood their ground. Remu arrived with a sword, knife, and a rifle. He stopped right beside the Headmaster.

"Hey, came as fast as I could," Remu said while glaring at Kazou.

The Headmaster nodded but kept his focus on Kazou. Kazou made the first move, he ran toward them with his guards following. Kazou made aimed a slash at Kaname and Kaname blocked. While the guards went after the Headmaster and Remu, Kazou was left after barely 5 minutes. His guards were reduced to dust and Kazou had put distance between himself and Kaname. Kazou had a very bad neck wound and also a horizontal slice across his abdomen, he was also breathing hard. Kazou had barely even scratched Kaname.

"… You… will not… win… even if I die… no… because… I will… not… die…" Kazou snarled while panting. He had a hand against his wound. The blood was soaking his shirt.

"Tonight I will not make the same mistake as the night rescued Yuuki," Kaname growled giving him a death glare. Kaname sent a gust of wind and fire and encircled him. Kazou screamed in pain and only dust fell to the ground. Kaname smirked and said, "You thought you would get away with this… you were wrong."

"Kaname we should clean up here and head back to the school. Yuuki should be waking up soon," the Headmaster said walking toward Kaname. Kaname nodded and once the alley was cleaned up they left.

**That same night…**

Yuuki stirred in her sleep, Kaname sat beside her quietly watching. The Headmaster and Remu left for the Headmaster's room.

"Kaname-sama… I bought what you wanted," Ruka said from the door.

Kaname glanced over and replied, "Thank you, Ruka."

She nodded and asked, "Are you planning on turning her back tonight?"

"Yes," Kaname replied, when he noticed the look he added, "The Headmaster already knows and has her uniforms ordered. Her memories are returning too fast. So I'll take care of Asatoo when she's a vampire. This is the last and only thing I will use her for." Ruka nodded and left to tell the others not to worry.

Kaname waited for a long while until she woke up. Yuuki blinked a few times and finally glanced over at Kaname. She gave him a questioning look and sat up.

"Kaname-sama…" Yuuki said quietly not looking at him. "… You knew me didn't you?"

"Yes I do and did," Kaname replied moving from the chair to the edge of the bed. "Yuuki… you've probably figured this out but… you are a pureblood vampire. Your vampire instincts have been completely erased. I can only bring them back when your blood turns back to the pureblood blood." He smoothed her hair back with a hand. Yuuki blushed and shifted a little.

"Then… you need to bite me. Right?" Yuuki asked with a questioning look.

Kaname sighed and said, "Yes. Yuuki I won't if you don't want to be turned back. I'll understand if you don't. But getting your blood back is only one part of it. The next part will change you completely and there will be no going back."

Yuuki looked at him with a troubled look and said unsure, "Kaname-sama… I-I-I'll do it…" She tried to give him a smile but failed. Kaname watched her and gave her a warm smile.

"Yuuki… this won't hurt… just relax, okay?" Kaname told her soothingly. He laid her back down and moved so he was on top of her. Her blush went a deeper red.

"Easy for you to say," Yuuki joked. Kaname smiled warmly and got into a comfortable position over her. He felt her heart racing and knew to go slow.

"Yuuki are you sure?" Kaname made sure.

"… Y-yes, I'm afraid but if it's Kaname-sama then I trust you," Yuuki replied softly. Kaname nodded and moved his face closer to her neck. Yuuki closed her eyes and was panicking. Kaname gently pricked her neck with his fangs letting blood start flowing. He licked the blood then gently bit down harder and deeper. Her eyes flew open and she let out the breath she was holding in. As he drank her blood she relaxed and wrapped an arm around his back and the other hand rested on his head. She gripped the back of his shirt as she started to lose consciousness. "Kana…me… sam… a… no… more…" Yuuki panted as he didn't loosen the bite. Finally she lost consciousness and a few seconds later he stopped and licked the wound.

"… Yuuki… you're finally mine," Kaname said to her. "I will not let anyone touch you and get away with it."

**In the main hall…**

Everyone had smelled the blood and had come to see what was happening. Ruka came down and Aido walked over concerned and hugged her.

"Ruka, what's wrong?" Aido asked staring at her.

"…Kaname-sama, he's turning Yuuki Cross tonight," Ruka replied sadly.

That made everyone break out in excited whispers. Shiki had woken up that day, he was no where to be seen. Rima also wasn't there. Ichijou was on the couch reading manga. Everyone glared at him and his eyes moved side to side then settled in front of him blinking.

"… Don't look at me. The last thing I want to do is die from being too curious. Didn't you ever hear the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Ichijou asked without even looking back.

"Yeah well lucky you… you are neither a cat or overly curious… so that would make you the perfect candidate for seeing if he needs help. Besides that you are… oh I don't know… VICE dorm president. Doesn't that mean anything these days?" Aido asked which got him a punch in the stomach from Ruka.

"Obviously not… so if I get my head bitten off, I'm blaming you and coming after you as a ghost," Ichijou said while walking off to Kaname's room. The whole night class snickered at Aido. Who then got thrown into a wall by Ruka. Ruka then stomped away up the stairs.

**Shiki's room…**

Rima sat next to him on his bed, while Shiki had his arms around her. Rima buried her head in his chest.

"Rima… are you still," Shiki started.

Rima cut in and replied, "Of course I'm willing Shiki. I really want to be with you. I was so afraid that you would get killed." Shiki gave her a warm smile and hugged her.

"I'm sorry but I was the only one who could help," Shiki said quietly. She nodded and shifted a little.

"It's okay… as long as you're okay. It doesn't matter," Rima said shaking off her thoughts. Shiki smiled and kissed her deeply.

Once he broke the kiss he told her warmly, "I love you Rima."

She smiled and replied, "Same here Senri. Now I think I know how Kaname felt." He nodded and smiled knowing whose blood was drunk tonight. She also smiled smelling the same thing.

**Kaname's Room…**

Ichijou knocked on his door, and heard Kaname yell enter. Ichijou walked in while Kaname came out of his room.

"Ichijou… can you help me get Yuuki back into her room?" Kaname asked.

"Isn't she staying in night class?" Ichijou wondered.

"No, she's not completely vampire only partly," Kaname replied while going back to his room and picking her up. Ichijou understood and opened his door and continued in front of Kaname.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Yuuki's room…**

Yori had walked in and was shaking Yuuki. Yuuki groaned and rolled over. Yori rolled her eyes and walked out. She came back in with ear plugs and an air horn can. Pressing the button down and the loud noise shook the walls Yuuki was sprawled on the ground.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Yuuki said groggy stumbling up off of the ground.

"Yuuki you sleep like the dead. It's next to impossible to wake you," Yori said while taking out the earplugs. She giggled when she saw Yuuki's hair. "Yuuki what happened to your hair? Did you lose a bet?"

"What are you talking about Yori-chan? My hair is…" Yuuki stopped when she looked in the mirror and saw what Yori was talking about. Her hair had spots of black through out. "… No actually I never lost a bet. But what am I going to do… I can't go to school like this." Panicking Yuuki moved things around on her desk.

Yori sighed and said, "I'll go get a hair ties and pins." Yori came back in a couple minutes with the things and worked with her hair. "Yuuki… what did you do to your hair? It didn't look like this last night."

Yuuki replied, "How should I know?"

"… Well at least your hair is long enough to put up. That's the best I can do. And Yuuki… don't strain yourself too much," Yori told her as they walked out of Yuuki's room.

"Are you still worried about me?" Yuuki asked while rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I am your friend you know," Yori said while giving Yuuki a light push. Yuuki just smiled and they walked into the main building.

**Kaname's room…**

Kaname was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kaname softly yelled while sitting up.

Ichijou was pushed in along with half the night class. "Shouldn't Yuuki Cross be in night class NOW?" asked Ruka.

"Not yet," Kaname simply said going back to his paper work on the coffee table.

"Why?" Ruka asked getting annoyed.

"Because she's not fully vampire yet… she needs to regain the rest of her memories along with her blood finished replacing the old," Kaname replied calmly.

"… So… when will she be…?" Ruka asked.

"Since she's still recovering from her coma and her end of semester exams coming up… the Headmaster and I agreed at the end of her exams is when I can finish changing her back," Kaname said while quietly picking up a pile of make-up work.

Everyone left grudgingly and left Kaname and Ichijou there. Kaname glanced over and asked, "What did they pull you into here for?"

"… I was just reading when Ruka came barging into the library downstairs and forcing me to tell her what was going on. So I told her and then the next thing I know is being forced here… I thought they would leave me alone but of course not," Ichijou replied annoyed.

Kaname laughed and said, "Yeah I guess so…"

Ichijou looked at Kaname surprised, "You know ever since… well last night you've been in a good mood."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kaname answered.

Ichijou gave him a weird look then walked out shaking his head while saying, "Kaname in a good mood… I think the world is ending." Kaname smiled at that comment and lay back down on the couch.

_Yuuki will soon be mine… In about two weeks time… no one will be able to touch her or even see her with out my permission. Also she will be in night class…_

Kaname sighed looking at the amount of paper work he had missed.

**End of that month…**

Yuuki had finally gotten back to being a guardian and was happy that things were returning to being for the most part normal. Her hair had completely turned a very dark brown that was almost black, and her eyes had become a more vivid hazel. She was down in the lowest level of the school clearing out files. Earlier that morning she had finished her last exam. She was alone sorting through the files and starting to get a headache.

_That dream last night… my… real family was killed… I had a twin brother. They wanted me killed as well, but what… no why did they take me to that man's house? He said "You are only here for food. So don't go running off, brat." What was that about? I don't get anything anymore…_

She sighed and let a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off and continued going through the files. She checked the time waiting for six o'clock.

_Kaname-sama wants to see me tonight… I wonder what he wants. I'm happy that he's calling on me but… something deep inside me is yelling not to go… even so… if Kaname-sama asks I can't help but to go because I care…_

She kept going through the files for another 4 hours, finally going back up to her room inside the main building. She took a quick shower and put on a black skirt, a very light gray t-shirt, and a black collared shirt not buttoned in the front. She glanced over to her dresser and went into the intricately carved wood box and tied on the rose choker. She blushed remembering that night, she fingered the rose. With one last look she put on a pair of shoes and walked out of her room.

**Kaname's room…**

Kaname was sitting at his desk staring at a report he should have already finished. But because he was preoccupied before thinking about Yuuki, it sat in front of him untouched. He turned and looked out his window seeing Yuuki walking up to the moon dorms with Aido and Kain following her not far from her.

_Well looks like they're actually taking their jobs seriously… but it's necessary. I worry about her because of the reports I get from Naoki… Asatoo is on the move again and out for blood… tonight I make her mine and ease my mind… even though the headmaster wants her to finish out exams it's too risky as is. Hopefully he'll understand._

He turned back to his desk and waited for her. Soon after a knock sounded, he yelled, "Come in." Yuuki walked in and Kaname stood up and walked over closing the door for her. He turned to her and asked, "You feel okay?"

She smiled and replied, "Kaname-sama it's been a month… I'm fine. If I wasn't I would tell you."

Kaname smiled at her and said, "Yuuki, I'm only worried because I care."

"Kaname-sama… why did you think I'd hate you if I knew about my past?" Yuuki asked looking into his eyes. When he came closer she quickly looked down blushing.

"Yuuki… I probably could have warned your family of the danger. I was taken in by Asatoo at that time…" Kaname replied.

She shook her head and said, "Kaname-sama… I don't hate you…"

Kaname said, "Then I'm sorry, but you're my dear girl and I was only being cautious, also that you would be afraid of yourself." Yuuki just shifted a little and gave him a small smile. "Yuuki… you are sure about this right?"

Yuuki smiled and replied quietly, "… Y-yes…"

Kaname nodded and pulled her closer, Yuuki didn't resist his pull. One arm went around her back and his hand was on her shoulder. His other arm was around her back as well but instead the hand rested in her hair. Yuuki blushed and tensed a little, her heart beat faster as he moved closer. Kaname smiled and said soothingly, "Yuuki, once I take the last of your human blood… you will be changing completely and it will hurt for a little while."

She took a sharp breath and nodded. Kaname gave her a warm smile and moved his head closer to her neck. He again pierced it a little and licked the sweet blood that dripped down her neck, and Kaname gently bit down hard and deep. Within a couple seconds she felt fire moving through her veins and with that he released her neck but held her as the change took place. She closed her eyes and gripped his shirt tightly wanting to drop to the ground in pain. She let out a sharp breath and felt a wave of hunger wash over her. She buried her face in his chest and felt the sharp stabbing pain throughout her body. He felt her trembling and wanted to help her but couldn't. After almost 5 minutes he felt her stop, and he let go of he back. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. Yuuki's eyes were blood red and glowing with hunger.

He smiled at her and said, "Yuuki drink my blood… only then will the hunger truly go away." She looked at him cautiously but couldn't bring herself to do it. He knew that she was tired and pulled her up to his neck saying, "Yuuki… you NEED blood now because you are no longer human." She reluctantly bit into his neck drinking slowly then faster. It was a little before he reached danger zone did she pull off and faint in his arms. He smiled slowly and carried her to his bed laying her on it and pulling the covers over her.

_She's finally mine… a blood bond between vampires… now no one else can take her blood except me… a promise that we will be together forever… even though Yuuki doesn't know that it doesn't matte… there is only one more thing I need to take care of…_

He smiled to himself and went to the bathroom and took a shower. She stirred for a moment but didn't wake up.

**In the main hall…**

Aido, Ruka, Ichijou, Seiren, Shiki, Rima, and Kain sat around on the couches waiting for however long Kaname took to come and tell them what was going on.

"This is annoying me," Ruka growled while twitching at the wall.

They all smelled blood, one was Yuuki's and the other was Kaname's. "You know I think that Kaname is going to make her his… today. It's a student holiday after all," Kain said. All three of the girls blushed deep red. Every guy except Kain had a small smile.

"Yeah, he probably… actually without a doubt he will. After all someone will take her if Kaname doesn't," Ichijou said, while holding Seiren's hand. "Then who knows how long Kaname's going to be, to explain things to us."

Everyone shrugged and nodded a little agreeing with Ichijou. "Then we shouldn't push Kaname-sama. After all he does love Yuuki," Rima said smirking.

"So anyway when are Shiki and you going to sees your parents Rima?" Ruka asked with an evil grin.

"… Well… we're going to see them tomorrow. My brother told my parents who freaked out. And it sounds like if I don't go see them they will come over here and kill Shiki… which I really don't want to happen so I have no choice…" Rima replied getting depressed. "When do you have to go see Aido's family Ruka?"

"… Tomorrow as well," Ruka reluctantly said glaring at her. Which Rima evilly smirked at Ruka.

"Hey Ichijou… you never went to see Seiren's family…" Aido started.

"Yeah, I'm going tomorrow as well," Ichijou replied happily.

"… Oh… okay… well what about Maria?" Aido asked Kain.

Kain looked up and replied with a small smile, "Yeah, I'm going tomorrow too."

"… So there's… everything is happening tomorrow, huh? Well, that's kind of weird," Aido thought out loud. Everyone nodded their agreement. "Well anyway there's not much to do except wait for Kaname-sama… so… who wants to play… GO FISH!!!" Aido yelped happily while getting hyperactive. Everyone who actually heard him just stared with open mouths wondering whether they should kill him or be forced into the game by him.

**Asatoo's house…**

Asatoo was sitting at his desk angry and glaring at Makai. Who had a very deep black purple bruise developing on his cheek and was looking away.

"So are you happy? Now it's only a matter of time that we get killed because you couldn't stop that damn grandson of mine from getting the tape…" Asatoo snarled while giving him a death glare.

"I'm sorry… I didn't notice until it was too late," Makai said humbly not daring to look up.

"Now everything is out of my hands and into damn Kaname's hands," Asatoo growled still watching Makai. As Asatoo walked out he punched Makai once again saying, "You have doomed the both of us. I suggest you leave before I come back."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Kaname's room…**

Kaname had his arms possessively around Yuuki as she slept. It was a couple hours later that she started to stir from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up but was held by Kaname. He just held her tighter and waited for her to notice him.

She quickly glanced back and said surprised, "K-Kaname-sama…?"

Kaname smiled at her and said, "You were shivering."

She blushed and tried to move but he was too strong, and kept a tight but gentle hold around her. She quietly asked, "Kaname-sama… am I really… a pureblood?"

Kaname gently replied, "Yes, you were just suppressed."

"Why did you care that much to change me back?" Yuuki whispered.

Kaname looked at her for a moment then said, "Yuuki ever since I first met you… I wanted you. I loved you. I never wanted anyone to hurt you." Yuuki blinked at him.

_… What? So he, he loved me this whole time and I've been so dense not to realize this? I'm so stupid… I always thought that all this time he was just being kind to me. I never realized that he'd… love me… He could've chosen anyone…_

"But Kaname… sama… I-I'm not like… I mean everyone is extremely… well beautiful and I'm not. Why would you choose me of all people?" Yuuki asked completely confused and still missing the whole point.

"… Yuuki, you still don't get it do you?" Kaname asked partly laughing. Yuuki looked at him confused as he pulled her up and took her to a mirror. As she finally got there Kaname held her around the waist not letting go. She stared at the person in the mirror and saw a girl with very dark brown, highlighted with red and gold, long hair that went to her hips and her eyes became a gold hazel mix with a little of dark brown. It didn't look like herself but knew it was because Kaname was holding her. "So do you get why the transformation hurt? It was you returning to your original form. Yuuki, you've asked me what I thought about you now it's your turn. What do I mean to you?" Kaname asked holding her tightly.

She blushed and turned a deeper red as she shifted and replied, "I-I… I've always loved you… but I never told you because I thought that humans and vampires were too different so… I kept it to myself, and thought that you would always just be kind to me."

Kaname watched her holding her tightly not wanting to even let her go now that she was his and she wanted to be his. Yuuki was still blushing deeply wanting to be held but at the same time not really wanting to. Kaname pulled her back to the bed and said, "Yuuki rest for a little longer then everyone else should see you. I'll show you your room later. That is after you meet everyone." Yuuki nodded and laid down falling asleep almost instantly.

**Meanwhile downstairs…**

Aido was wiping the floor of every night class student who decided to come down stairs. Ruka was pissed at him and everyone was groaning hoping that he would get a life and stop making theirs miserable.

"Ha ha, I won again," Aido taunted. Ruka twitched and sent him flying into the wall opposite of them.

"… Will you please…?" Ruka started to snarl but Aido cut her off.

He yelled happily, "Yay, another game, nother game, nother game, nother game, nother game." He danced around Ruka and everyone else going into and quickly beyond hyperactive. Which easily drove everyone up the wall and they all twitched when ever Aido said 'nother game'.

"Please let Kaname-sama get down here soon," whined Seiren.

Ichijou was laughing at Aido while hiding a video camera which he some how just had around. As Aido stopped dancing around he swayed from side to side. Ichijou asked, "Who gave Aido caffeine?"

Every one shook their heads and said, "I think that he found it himself."

It was a couple hours later and 50 games of Go Fish when Kaname finally came down with a black haired girl. Who looked a lot like someone they knew.

"Kaname-sama, who's behind you?" Ruka asked referring to the girl.

"… You know her Ruka. But since you ask its Yuuki," Kaname replied coolly.

Yuuki blushed when everyone went and stared at her. Aido who finally calmed down, "… So she really is a pureblood."

For the rest of the night Yuuki stayed by Kaname who kept a possessive arm around her and everyone else knew that she was Kaname's because of how he wouldn't let her go. They had a small gathering that night with the whole night class. Where Ichijou showed everyone who wasn't at the game of Go Fish how much of an idiot Aido looked like because of the tape. Kaname and Yuuki were together the whole night and they all knew if it was up to Yuuki she would have already left.

**In the Headmaster's office…**

It was the morning after and Kaname was with Yuuki to pick up her uniforms and books. Kaname was watching them from a distance for however long Yuuki was going to take.

"There are your uniforms and same with your books," The Headmaster said while Remu stood glaring at Kaname who just glared back.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you later," Yuuki said with a small smile. The Headmaster gave her a hug and let both of them head back to the moon dorms. "You know… I… I feel so old compared to Yuuki… she'll live forever by Kaname's side. I only can live so long with you, Remu. It seems so unfair."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Remu replied looking out the window. "So Yuuki was always a pureblood… it's odd… You and Kaname still have a job to do don't you?"

"Yes… we need to finish off Asatoo. Kazou is dead but now Asatoo is angry and will be out for blood. It's best for Kaname to keep Yuuki close for the moment," the Headmaster said also looking out the window.

"When are you planning to attack?" Remu asked.

"… Soon," the Headmaster said happily. Remu nodded and helped him with his pile of make up work.

**Shiki's Room…**

Rima waited for Shiki to finish up changing. Rima wore a black skirt and plain black long sleeve shirt that was a wide neck opening. When Shiki came out she smiled at him and hugged him then blushed. He smiled and took her arm and walked down stairs. Shiki wore a light blue collared shirt and black nice pants. As they went down the stairs they saw everyone else who were visiting their families. Rima and Shiki walked out into the car that waited for them and took the long drive to where Rima's family lived.

"Hey, Rima don't look so happy to go home," Shiki joked with a half smile.

"Be quiet," Rima said. "My brother is probably going to try and kill you."

Shiki just shrugged and stared out the window. It was around one when they got there. Shiki opened the door and helped Rima out. Then walked arm in arm to the door of the small mansion. A woman opened the door bowed and took their coats. When her brother came running down the stairs glaring at Shiki and pushing Rima away from him. "… Shiki-kun… glad you came… I'm Naoki," Naoki said with a forced smile and forced friendly voice.

"Naoki, leave Shiki-kun be," A man said just walking in. He had black blue unruly hair and gold amber eyes. He walked over hugging Rima warmly and pulling Naoki away from Shiki. "Rima, I'm glad to see you're well. And you found a boyfriend."

"Rima, Rima… you're back," a young girl yelled pouncing on Rima hugging her tightly. The girl had brown black hair that was about shoulder length and deep green eyes. "By the way I'm Kohaku," she added to Shiki still holding Rima.

"Rima I missed you. You really should at least call," a woman said as she came down the stairs. She smiled warmly at Shiki and said, "I'm Hikisu and my husband is Kanaro."

Shiki nodded to them and replied, "Nice to meet you. I'm Senri Shiki."

"Same to you Senri," Kanaro said while motioning to them to move into the living room. Kohaku smiled wickedly at the both of them and Naoki gave Shiki a death glare every 5 seconds. Rima glared back and ignore him annoyed that he had to be that protected. Rima acted cool and smiled laughed and talked with everyone. By the time everyone was filled in about everything that went on, it was already 11 o'clock. They moved to the dining room for dinner which was when Kohaku went and pulled her little prank. The whole time they were talking Kohaku had waxed the floor and everyone went sprawling on the floor.

Kohaku who had stayed in the door way asked innocently, "Why are you looking at me? I was with you the whole time." Everyone glared at her and made her apologize but the rest of the night went on without another prank. At the end of the night Kohaku said, "Goodbye Rima. I'll miss you."

"Yeah see you. Senri if you dare make her cry you will have me on your doorstep," Naoki growled. Rima punched him and then hugged him then Kohaku.

"Rima try and call us once and a while," Hikisu said. She nodded and hugged her mother then her father who had tears in his eyes. Shiki and Rima then walked out to the car and headed back to the school.

**At the same time, at the Seiren mansion…**

Ichijou and Seiren were just getting out of the car hand in hand. Seiren wore a midnight blue dress that went past her knees and was sleeveless. With a coat on over halfway buttoned. Ichijou wore plain white collared shirt and black pants also a coat. He escorted her to the door and rang the bell. They were let in by a young girl who quietly took their coats and took them to the living room where her parents and sister came in. Kana was the only one to run up and hug her.

"Seiren, I'm so glad you're back! I missed you," Kana said happily and smiling warmly. She glanced over to Ichijou and asked, "So you're… Ichijou? Right? My name is Kana…"

Ichijou smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you too." He turned to her parents and bowed.

They nodded to him and her mother said, "Hello, my name is Aya. My husband's name is Shugo." Shugo nodded to him and sat down with his wife.

"Seiren… it's been a while since you talked to us," Shugo said uncomfortably.

Seiren looked at him for a moment and replied uncaring, "I was angry father. I didn't want to hear all the stuff you yelled at me before. And besides I didn't like you pushing Hikiru on me."

Aya stopped Shugo and said warmly, "Honey, we wanted you to come off of hating men in general. You didn't even like your father for a long while when you were young. Which was weird in itself, not to mention that when you were barely five you threw your father into a wall. When all he wanted to do was hug you." Ichijou glanced at her a little worried. She noticed and just shrugged. "So we thought that introducing you to a nice boy would make you come off of it. But it seems that you already found someone nice. So if you thought we were pushing him onto you… we're sorry."

Shugo nodded in agreement watching his daughter. Seiren tilted her head and said, "Well I'm sorry that I was mistaken. So anyway what's going on around here?"

Her mother smiled and told Seiren, and Shugo cut in from time to time to explain other things, which fell into dinner and a few hours afterward. When it was finally time to leave Aya, Shugo, and Kana said goodbye.

"Oh, by the way… you heard that there's a meeting being called by the purebloods right?" Seiren asked.

Shugo nodded and replied happily, "Yes, we just got the letter about it recently."

Seiren nodded and gave him a hug and then left with Ichijou right beside her to the waiting car. Once on the road Ichijou said, "Well your family seems nice."

Seiren nodded and said quietly, "Yeah, I feel bad that I mistook that meeting… oh well at least things are back to normal."  
"By the way Seiren… Did you really throw your father into a wall because he just wanted to hug you?" Ichijou asked curious.

Seiren smirked and replied ashamed, "Yeah… I had an irrational fear of… boys… and they stayed away from me… I went to an all girl vampire academy."

"Really… that's interesting…" Ichijou said twitching a little. Seiren shrugged and snuggled into his side. Ichijou smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

**That same day, Aido mansion…**

Ruka and Aido got there about sunset and were at his front door. Aido was standing nervously looking at the door Ruka wore the same black cocktail dress and black shoes with a brown coat over. Aido wore a black collared shirt and blue pants with a black coat over.

Ruka glanced over at Aido and asked annoyed, "Aren't you going to ring the door bell? And what's with the look?"

"Huh? Oh, I just spaced out… and uh, the… door bell, right…" Aido replied nervously, while pushing the door bell.

An older man answered the door and stepped aside as they entered, while saying, "Welcome home master Aido… can I take your coats?"

Both of them nodded and handed over their coats and someone else came over and escorted them to the living room. While Ruka sat down Aido was pacing back and forth waiting for a sign that his father would actually show up all of a sudden. But as time passed they were silently sitting on the couch talking quietly. Mostly trying to pass time Ruka was fine with it and was enjoying spending time talking.

_He didn't even have the nerve to call. To tell me that he couldn't make it? I look like a complete fool because of him now. I called though. He told me it was fine too. Maybe we should just leave and try another day. After all father does have his business to deal with. Of course he wasn't going to make time for me._

Aido sighed and offered Ruka a tight smile while saying, "It's almost dawn and he's still not here. I don't think that he'll show. It's pointless to try tonight. We should try at a different time."

Ruka just watched him and nodded then rubbed his arm while saying, "It's fine Aido… you'll work things out eventually with him it shouldn't matter if you wait a while."

Aido just nodded and was happy Ruka wasn't too mad. While they were pulling on their coats, Aido left a message and walked out to the car that was waiting.

Once they were both settled the car pulled out and Ruka was watching him but said nothing. She just leaned her head on the top of his shoulders silently comforting Aido.

**Back in the Moon Dorms…**

Kaname and Yuuki were sitting on the couch in Kaname's room. Yuuki wore a dark gray t-shirt and light blue hip hugging blue jeans. Her long black hair was down without anything in it. Kaname had a hand in his pant pocket and looked laid back.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Yuuki asked while giving one of her amazing smiles.

_… I have so much to do in so little time… but right now…_

Kaname smiled at Yuuki and asked, "Yuuki you ever think about finding someone to be with for eternity?"

Yuuki looked partially surprised as she quietly stared at him. She then ran a hand through her hair. "I haven't really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

Kaname chuckled at her and then at vampire speed he was on one knee before her with a black velvet ring box. Yuuki jumped a little at the suddenness but then he silently opened the ring box and then said, "I've wanted to ask you for the longest time, Yuuki will you marry me?"

Yuuki just sat there in stunned silence staring at the delicate looking gold ring inside the box that had diamonds set in the gold. Then she smiled, "Yes…" Kaname gently took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Then Kaname grabbed her pulling Yuuki toward him. He hugged her and knew that things were finally starting to fall into place.


End file.
